The Forgotten Love
by eclispe2025
Summary: A man that has no past, a Lopunny that has lost a Love, how will the two cope with one another. Rated M for Lemon in later chap.
1. Prologue

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

**"Pokémon speech"**

Prologue

Several years ago…

"**Prayer I…**"

"**No don't go Zero, please you're the only one for me**!"

"**I'm sorry sweetie, I love you…**"

"**I love you too Zero…**"

"**Here prayer, take this, so that it will always remind you of the good times we had**"

"She hesitantly catches the silver locket tossed from his cold near death paws."

"**I… love… you… Pray…**"

"**No don't leave me Zero!** "

"**Zero!**"

"**ZERO!**"

And the Raichu disappears, as he lets go from the branch he was grasping and plummets down the near bottomless water fall.

Present day in Castelia city…

"Hey, mister something's wrong with my Snivy, but she won't tell me how to help her…can you help us?"

"Well sure, I can little buddy, let me have a little chat with her."

" Here you go!"

_"Hello their names Flex, I'm a Pokémon therapist that stands at a whopping 6'5", I've got orange hair, and wear glasses, I'm usually caught wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a button up t-shirt. I'm around 25 years old, although I don't know my real age or my birthday for that matter. So by just looking at others this age I just kinda put two and two together, but the thing that makes me unique is…"_

"Alright now Snivy tell me what ails you?"

**"Well it just that… well I can't seem to…"**

**"What, what is it?"**

**"I can't seem to take to my trainer's new friend and every time he tries to talk to me I can't seem to respond…"**

**"And just who is this other friend?"**

**"Well…"**

"Young man did you catch any new friends recently?"

"Yes it was this little guy…"

Suddenly a new form appears and out comes a rather strong looking Treecko.

"Ah… Treecko could you come here for a second, please?"

**" Sure…"**

The two of us walk into the back room and begin to discuss a few personal things and then re-emerge moments later.

**"Alright my little Snivy I know what the issue is… you are in love…"**

**"Love?"**

**"Yes…love, the Treecko in question, is in fact…turning you on in a way that your mind just goes blank each time you try to speak with him… am I right?"**

A simple blushing nod is seen from her.

"Alright young man, I know what's wrong with your Snivy here… and its nothing to worry about, she just need to work things out with your new friend there and everything will be alright."

"But…I have a match coming up and I need both of them ready…"

"Alright then we'll see if we can sort this out now…"

** "Alright then; Snivy, Treecko step back here with me if you please…"**

**"Sure…"**

**"Alright…"**

**"Now Snivy what I want you to do if you ever want to get over this is to confront the problems your facing directly, **_and in your case it's the Pokémon in front of you**, **_**and the only way for one another to feel each other is…"**

**"Is to what?"**

**"Battle…"**

Suddenly several lights turn on around them to reveal a battlefield.

**"Alright Treecko, Snivy take your positions on either side of the field"**

Both nod although Snivy does so a bit hesitantly.

**"And begin!"**

"Treecko launches himself at Snivy, punching, kicking, and pounding right at Snivy, as she attempts to dodge each of the attacks."

**"Come on Snivy you have to fight back!"**

**"I c-can't…"**

**"Well why not?"**

**"B-Because… "**

**"Why?"**

**"I...I…"**

**"You what?"**

**"I love you!"**

And Treecko stops attacking, while Snivy falls to her hands and knees in tears.

**"You love me?"**

**"Yes! I've loved you since master first caught you, and I couldn't ever take my eyes off you when you battled… that's why I could never fight you with all I had…because…"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Because I was afraid that I would hurt you like I hurt the last Pokémon I loved…"**

And she starts to cry uncontrollably on the ground while Treecko just stands there dumbfounded.

*sniff, "**Huh?"**

And there standing right in front of her is Treecko holding out his hand ready to help her up.

She places her paw into his, and he helps her up, but also surprisingly into a hug.

**"It's alright, Snivy…because…I …feel… the same… about you as well…"**

**"Huh?"**

**"Would it be alright if I considered you my girlfriend from now on?"**

**"But…but"**

**"Shh…"**

**"There's no need to worry about that… I believe that even if you love someone you should always love them with everything you have… even if they hurt you… abandon you… or leave you… it's always good to remember the good times you had, and even the bad time, because they will always make you stronger."**

*Clap, clap.** "Great job you two, now go back to your trainer, and be the best you can be!"**

**"Yes!"**

The three of us step out of the tent and back into the plaza to their awaiting trainer.

"Alright young man, I think that should solve the problem with your Snivy. Just remember to feed them, nurture them, and love them with all you got, and there won't be anything you can't do."

"Thanks mister!"

"No thank you young man. Next!"

"And the young man scooped up his two Pokémon and headed for his next adventure."

"_Yep that is me, Pokémon therapist of Castelia city_."

_"Not a broad profession, but a good one to say the least… see the only way to become a therapist is to be able to connect with any and every Pokémon on their individual levels. And solve any problem they have, and since so few people can do that… well… I will just put it this way… we are always in high demand…"_

"Yes I have an appointment for 3:00…"

_"Yeah, it's the life… but I wasn't always this way… see I really don't have much, if any of a past that I can recall…"_

Flashback

_"One day just outside of Nimbasa city I woke up at the foot of a forest, and had no memory of who is was, or how I got here. Nothing seemed familiar to me, even the slightest bit. No name, no relatives, nothing… other than the ability to be able to communicate with people and Pokémon at the same time."_

_"I had been wandering around town for two days now, trying to find someone to help me, luckily upon entering the city one day I came across an old couple that had gone out shopping, and I don't know if it was out of pity or, it was just in their nature. They took me in and took care of me, gave me a roof over my head, food in my stomach, clothes on my back, and a name for me to be called by."_

"Flex!"

"Yes'm?"

"Come help me, would you please?"

"Yes'm"

_"They named me that for all the activities I had been able to assist them with, and since I had been able to do almost everything they requested without even having to show me how to do it. They just started calling me Flex."_

_"Several years later, they died… I was terrified…but having no children of their own, they gave everything to me. After their funeral services I realized that I couldn't stay in that house anymore… too many memories… so I packed up a bag put the house on the market to be sold, and left for a new life."_

_"And a few weeks of traveling, I stumbled across a traveler that was traveling to his home town of Nuvema town, to take care of some Pokémon that had been injured. I, having nothing better to do, followed him back and helped him in any way I could. In turn I discovered my fluency of speech, and not just in English or Pokémon, but also in almost every language around."_

_"Upon arriving to our second stop in town, we met his family, and he took me on as his apprentice, and taught me his profession in Pokémon therapy."_

_"We traveled all over Unova helping Pokémon with any problems they had. And one night just before dinner, we had a talk."_

"Hey Flex…"

"Yes sensei?"

"I think you are ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"Ready to do these things on your own."

"Master I've only been your apprentice for what, 2 years now? The profession states that one must be apprenticed under a license A doctor for at least 3-4 years…"

"That is true unless…"

"Unless… what?"

" Unless you test early, out of the extra few years and obtain your own license A…"

"Wait so that means I can become my own therapist?"

"Yes…"

"But master I'm not ready… I rely on you too much…"

"Yes, but I feel once you advance you will not only be ready, but you will have surpassed me…"

"Surpass you, but…"

"Now Flex I have taught you everything I know, from a-z, beginning to end, alpha to omega, sunrise to sunset. I believe in you…"

"Master…"

"Now I have pulled a few strings, and have you set for your test 3 days from now, so right after our practices you will take it…"

"And you will pass it…"

"And you will become the best damn Pokémon therapist there ever was!"

_"The next day we arrive in town as usual and proceed with our practices, and at the end of the day we head for the head quarters of Pokémon therapy. We enter into the foyer and wait for my master's colleague to call me back to do my test. After I was summoned, I was placed into a small room that kinda looked like a police interrogation room. I was told to get set up and that my test would begin shortly. after for what seemed like an eternity, a mentally distraught Pokémon was brought in and placed in my care. He was a timid little Pokémon that had appeared to be scared of just about everything._

_ In a little earpiece they had given me earlier, they had informed me that I would have until sunset to take care of the patient. The rather roomy looking window off to the side was drawn open to show my time remaining. I approached the timid Raichu and began my test, as time few by he had begun to open up to me a bit, and finally tell me what was ailing him. He was in love but wasn't sure that the interest was as well, as she was showing behavior to him that looked like she hated his guts. After a bit of discussion I had requested to have her brought in. _

_After several minutes, she was waiting outside the door. It was a Gardevior, and a powerful one. I took here aside and began to speak to her telepathically while Raichu began to nimble on some snacks I had given him to relax a bit. Then it hit me, an old saying that I had somehow forgotten."_

**_"Alright you two, I want you to have a little match…"_**

**_"But…"_**

**_"It's alright now Raichu… if your feelings are true then they will shine."_**

_"A hesitant nod is seen from him and the two of them got into position. And the two began to spar In the small room, even though it wasn't meant for that purpose, It didn't really matter. After a few minutes Raichu began to open up more to Gardevior and started to show more of his feelings towards her, until finally…an argument broke out…"_

_"So why don't you quit trying to hit me Raichu and just hit me for god's sake!"_

_"I can't… your just too fast!"_

_"Stop making excuses!"_

_"I'm not!"_

_"Yes you are!"_

_"No I'm…NOT!" And Raichu lets out a thunderbolt into the room temporarily knocking out the power, until the backup generator came online._

_"Ha…ha… gotchu…"_

_"But Gardevior lay there motionless for a few seconds not moving a muscle."_

_"Gardevior?"_

_"Oh no Gardevior?"_

_"Mister go get some help quick!"_

_"But I stand there motionless…"_

_"Why are you just standing there… oh no I must've hit him too, someone…anyone!"_

_"But no answer is heard."_

_"No Gardevior please don't die….on me…"_

_"But still no response is heard from her…"_

_"No Gardevior you can't die yet I still…"_

_"…Still haven't told you how I feel yet!"_

_…_

_"Gardevior!"_

_…_

_"I Love you!"_

_"Raichu bursts out sobbing all over Gardevior's motionless body until, he feels a sharp breathing under his head."_

_"Gardevior?"_

_Small giggles could be heard from me side of the room._

_"Mister?"_

_And then Gardevior and I burst out laughing, while Raichu just sits there like a lump on a log._

_"Huh?"_

_"My sides hurt!"I spit out still of a fit of laughter_

_We both continue to laugh for a few minutes, until our minds calm down, and allow us to speak._

_"Ok Raichu… sorry about that, but It was the only way to get you to open up…"_

_"So that means…"_

_"Yes… I'm alright"_

_And the white figure that had been laying on the floor, began to pick herself up to Raichu's eye level._

_A blush so dark appeared on his face at the close contact, that you could see it through his fur. And suddenly, Gardevior moved in…_

_And after all that the two were kissing, and very passionately, at least in my professional opinion without getting too dirty._

_After they broke the kiss, she looked at him with loving eyes; that is until he dropped his star stricken face and hugged her around her neck._

_As she stood up, she picked him up along with her thanked me with a bow and walked out the door. I stole a look outside to watch the sunset, and await my results… _

_About an hour after the sun had set, my sensei along with some men that I had assumed where my test evaluators entered the room where I had been tested. They all had glum looks on their faces._

_My face met theirs and to almost the point of crying, my sensei lifted my head, and spoke two simple words that I would cherish for the rest of my life…_

_"You passed…"_

_End flashback_

_"So that's how I had become an official Pokémon therapist and opened a location here in town, customers flew in like Starly trying to escape from a hungry Mightyena. I had gotten so busy that before the first day was over I had already gotten a secretary to take care of my appointments and schedule."_

_"So now here we are at the end of another fine day, and we where both exhausted."_

"So boss after all this time, this place finally closes up shop…"

"Yeah Saria, but we reopen in a new building where all our guests can wait in splendor."

_"After a year of waiting, the building I had commissioned to be constructed was going to be finished, in the next few days and we would be opening its doors soon."_

"Alright my assistant we shall meet in the new building first thing tomorrow, and get things ready for next week."

"Understood boss…I'll…"

"What is it?"

"I'll miss this place…"

"Yeah I will to, do not worry; I will still keep all of this in storage in case we need it for something."

Still a glum look is plastered on her face.

"Well…bye boss see you…"

"Wait Saria, how about we go get a bite to eat before we turn in…my treat!"

"No that's ok boss, I'm getting tired and I want to have plenty of rest for the coming days…"

"Alright then, sleep tight."

She slowly starts to walk home, with a drag in her feet until I get an idea. I run up to a few feet before her, and before she can ask.

*whistle "Hey taxi!"

A midsized taxi pulls up, and I open the door.

"Hop in Saria…"

With a slight perk in her step, she quickly hops into the back seat while I open the passenger side door and hand the driver a bill and a note.

"Take this young lady home, and keep the change Mac, and make it snappy!"

The driver looks at the bill and gets wide eyed, he take a look at the note punches in the address into his GPS, and thanks me.

"Now you sleep well tonight Ms. Saria and I will see you tomorrow. "

A small smile creeps onto her face, and the taxi takes off for her home.

"Ah… the joys of helping others it satisfies me…"

And suddenly everything goes dark.


	2. Prologue: part 2

Prologue part 2

Prayer POV

_It has been several months since Zero died, and I have not been coping very well with that fact. After seeing him fall, I cried until I passed out there on the spot. When I woke up the next morning I saw something I didn't see the night before, and small but concealed path that lead right down the side of the water fall._

_ I followed it down and after several hours of carefully lowering myself I reached the bottom and began to search for him to see if he had survived, my conscience told me there was just no way that would ever happen, but my heart told me to at least try. _

_Around midday; I arrived at the bank of the waterfall and had begun to search around, but no sign of him even remained. So still not giving up hope I entered the shallow bank and began to search the bottom to the river for him. _

"Still no luck, ahh… a Pokémon… "

"oh but she's sleeping maybe… "

"no she might have… "

"um… excuse me Ms. Tranquil…"

"sorry to bother you during your nap, but did you happen to see a Raichu around here?"

Hmm… what's that dear, a Raichu?

Yes I saw one earlier but he was out cold, so I flew over to him to see if he was alright, but as I got closer he wasn't breathing right. So I called my husband over to get a second opinion… and in a hurry after seeing him he told me to wait here as he would go and get Virizion from Pinwheel Forest.

A little while after they left Virizion appeared with my husband in tow. I explained how I found him, and he had begun to check him out. He knelt down and I guess had begun to listen to his body, and started frantically channeling energy.

Within moments Terrakion and Cobalion, appeared as if they had been there all along. Virizion gave them a quick explanation, and the three had begun to channel their energy, shortly after Raichu had begun breathing regularly, but then his body started changing into that of a human.

I don't know how, but I guess it was the only way to save him…

"So where are Virizion and Raichu now?"

"I believe that after they had finished healing him, they took him closer to the edge of town and left him there for the humans to take care of him. I'm pretty sure he will be alright. After that I think the legendary deer went back home."

"Please you must tell me where I can find Virizion, I need to talk to him, that Raichu was…"

"Oh Virizion he lives in Pinwheel Forest, but you will have to go through two town's and a desert to reach him… why is this so important to you dear?"

"Well it's just… Raichu was… at least he was going to be…"

"Oh I'm sorry dear…"

Tranquil flew down off her branch, landed next to Prayer, and hugged her kneeling form in the best way she could.

"Your friend is alright…"

"What?"

"Oh master Virizion it's good to see you again." Mrs. Tranquil says with a bow

"Yes thank you Mrs. Tranquil, I see you found a friend in need…"

"Yes, she was with the Raichu we found earlier…"

"Oh… yes, I was actually looking for you Ms. Prayer."

"You were, but how?"

"All legendaries have acute senses and I could smell you all over him…"

Prayer had begun to blush profusely,

"Yes we had been trying all month to well you know… and then something happed and he was pushed of the side of that waterfall… I tried to save him I really did… but I just wasn't strong enough…"

And prayer begins to continue crying into Mrs. Tranquil's wings. After a few minutes, she stops and calms down. I know where your mate is, but he is out of your reach now.

"Hmm. You will be really lucky if he even remembers who you are."

Lopunny looks down at the ground about to break back into tears, until Virizion continues.

"Now there is a way you can still see him, but there are two problems…"

"What could they be?"

"One we don't know what he looks like, as when we changed him he was just given a hollow form. It wasn't until a human physically stumbled upon him did they know he was there and took his new form, so in truth I don't even know what he looks like."

"And two?"

"Well even if you do manage to find him, his scent is changed. His personality will be changed. It is as if he was completely reborn. "

Lopunny looks down at the ground in further despair.

"But there is one thing that might work, to at least bring his memories back…"

"What, what is it…I'll do anything!"

Within seconds she is in two inches of the legends face, and in a very calm manner he replies

"Intercourse…"

"Huh?"

"Sexual intercourse…"

Prayer blushes even darker shade on red than she had ever done.

Then Virizion charges her and she is thrown back to the ground.

"Ooph… Hey what was that for?"

"The only way he will regain his memories, is if the person that loved him as a Raichu is still a *cough virgin… *cough"

"A what!"

"Yes…"

"So then I won't ever be able to find him… no… it can't be…"

"But…"

Prayer looks back up in an instant, with tears still fresh in her eyes.

"With what I have just done, I have…*cough"

"You what?"

Virizion walks up and whispers something into her ear.

Upon realization, prayer quickly closes her legs and places both paws in front of herself.

"So now you can my dear, just remember this was a onetime thing. If you are caught and well… you know… raped or what have you… or do it with the wrong person, then all hope of finding him will have been lost. So take a word of advice from someone who cares, don't have sex until you know you've found him!"

Prayer blushes again, and continues to stare at the ground.

"Alright ladies I feel like I've done more than my share for the day, now if you will excuse me I am needed back at pinwheel forest… ta ta."

"Bye Mr. Virizion"

"Good-bye master Virizion, and thank you."

And as the two continue to wave at the departing legendary, prayer realizes something

"Oh no… wait I still need one more thing! How will I get through town without being seen, otherwise I'll be caught for sure!"

And a trance suddenly fills her mind.

"Also with that attack young lady I have given you a temporary disguise, so you will take on the appearance of a human female. But it will start to work after you have touched one male and one female. Thus giving you an adult look with the mixture of their genes so pick wisely as this will also become permanent until you lose that seal I gave you.

Therefore, basically all you need to do is simply touch one male and one female's skin, and your disguise will be ready whenever you want it. But it will only last as long as you are conscience and well, still a 'virgin'."

Lopunny nodes with a new determination, and calmly picks herself up and walks towards the edges of Lostlorn Forest.

Flex POV

"Mister…"

"Hey..mister…"

"Excuse me, mister!" The child asks with another tap to his shoulder.

"Groah!"

"Woah…are you okay mister?"

"Yes, just a little…sore… son where am I?"

"You right down the street from the Castelia city gym, why? Are you lost mister?"

"No…I'm just…a little curios as to how long I've… oh never mind, go run along and I'll be fine…"

"Ok mister, see you later!"

"Hmm….. I wonder how long I've been out… hmm… if the sun is… and the streets are…"

A sudden phone call interrupts that train of thought

"Ah… then that means its way late… yello?"

"Finally! Mr. Flex I've been trying to call you all morning… you've missed…"

"It's alright Saria, I'm one block away give me five minutes…"

"Ok…"

The two hang up and Flex grabs onto the nearest wall and tries to pull himself up.

"Wait…what? I can't move my legs… hmm… "

"He swiftly whacks one of his legs to attempt to find out if he can still feel pain. Unfortunately, that fails."

"Need a hand there friend?"

"Huh. Oh yes thank you it seems that my legs aren't responding properly and I can't get up…"

"Sure, here…take my hand."

The stranger sticks out a hand in an attempt to assist Flex to his feet only to get him flopping right on top of him.

"Wow, when you said they were not working, I guess you really meant it… would you like me to help to the nearest clinic?"

"No I couldn't trouble you with that, I mean you must be a serious trainer and don't have time to help out random people on a whim…"

"Oh nonsense… even if I wasn't the champion I'd still help you!"

"Wait…did you say champion?"

"Yes I did, and I wouldn't be as such if I didn't help out those in need…"

"Thank you very much Alder, but I don't…"

"**Just Shut up and allow Master Alder to help you ungrateful little…"**

"Oi! Zoroark I don't need to understand you to know that you are belittling him, stop that this instant!"

"But…"

"Please you need not worry my Bouffalant will gladly lend us a hand, come on out!"

And a large bull Pokémon in summoned in front of the two into the rather crowded streets.

**"I am ready Alder, show me the target!"**

"Now this might hurt, but hang on to me please…"

"Umm… Mr. Alder I can't move or feel my hands…or my arms…"

"Then we must hurry! Bouffalant we must get to the nearest Pokémon center, I need you best charge!"

"**Sir!"**

Alder jumps on to Bouffalant with Flex still on his shoulder and the three of them take off to the Pokémon center three blocks away.

As the three slowly charge through the seemingly infinite crowd of people, a loud roar is heard a short ways ahead of them causing the people to part like the sea.

"Thanks Zoroark, I'll be back shortly, but if you can't wait I'll be in the Pokémon three blocks down!"

Within minutes the three of them arrive at the Castelia city Pokémon center.

"Nurse Joy!"

The three burst into the Pokémon center with reckless abandon and Flex is handed over to Nurse Joy and the Audino for care, while Alder apologizes to the passing trainers.

"_Not again…"_

Within several minutes Flex is isolated, and in treatment…

Nurse Joy emerges from ICU and approaches Alder still waiting outside in the lobby.

"Mr. Alder?"

"Yes Nurse Joy? How is he?"

"You got him here just in time…any longer and that poison would have nearly killed him… but thank fully he will only be paralyzed from the waist down for a few months…"

"Well it's not good news, but it isn't terrible news, though… thank you."

"You are most welcome, now if you shall excuse me, I have my duties to return too."

"Thanks again Nurse Joy!"

Alder watches as Nurse Joy rounds the corner deep in thought.

"_Yep she's still got it!"_

He then turns around and enters Flex's room to check up on him

"No Saria I'm fine, just push everyone back a day and we will get caught up!"

"No I'm fine you don't need to..."

"Alright… I'm in the Pokémon center room 3B right down the street…"*click

"Oh my goodness… I'm gone for less than a day and she has a mental breakdown… "

"Feeling alright there?"

"Yeah I'm better now, at least the worst is over…"

"For now at least…Joy did tell you right?"

"About the temporary paralysis and the once a day cheri berry mix. Oh yeah… I see Joy rather often these days…"

"Really and why is that?"

"Well a Psycological Clinic that has made a name for itself all over Unova, had decided that as soon as I set up root here in Castelia city, it would be there goal to either buy me out, take me over, or eliminate me altogether… and since I denied their first two options, they went under the table to try and get rid of me…"

"Well why haven't you called the police on them?"

"They're doing it under the table so no physical record of the hire so technically I can't… the only real thing I can do is hire a body guard or train some Pokémon to help me… and I haven't gotten the funds or ability to for either… "

"So putting your life at risk for both you and your secretary isn't influence enough?"

"Well you know just how those kind of thing turn out… I get protection, then when their current force finally fails they get someone better until I beef up the anty… then it just downhill from there until something gives up…and so far they haven't really done anything life threatening until yesterday…"

"Wait so you mean…"

"The beatings… the threats…you name it they've done it… but I'm a pretty strong willed guy…as long as they don't hurt anybody else, I can deal with it."

"And when they start hurting others…"

"Then…well if push comes to shove, it shall and will come down hard… "

"Especially on you, if you're not careful…"

"Don't worry… if it ever comes to that…"

"Boss!"

"Oh Saria… I was wondering when you'd get here!"

"Don't give me that! I would have picked you up and brought you hear myself if you hadn't insisted that you were alright. You had me worried sick after 30 minutes of not showing up when you said you were a block away…"

"Well I guess you got me there darling… if it weren't for Mr. Alder here I wouldn't…"

"Wait Alder, you mean Champion Alder?"

"The one and only Ms. Saria"

Suddenly she starts to blush profusely and she nervously steps closer to Alder to shake his hand.

"P-Pleasure to meet you s-sir… thank you for saving my… b-boss… I don't know what I would have done if I lost him…"

"Saria?"

"YES!"

"Calm down… can you go get me some coffee please, I need to take some medication."

"Sure… be r-right b-back…"

And she removes herself from the room rather quickly.

"Wow how does she function when she's nervous around people especially someone other than you?"

"It's a psychological disorder of hers called **Avoidant Schizotypal Personality Disorder; basically she has two different types of personality disorders, but if she is either around people she knows, is preoccupied with a task or goal at hand or to intone to work, she is as normal as normal can be…"**

**"Wow that is something… but why her?"**

**"She's a hard worker and well she's been the best secretary I've ever had…I haven't had one problem or complaint about her. And for the sake of her sanity since she has been doing so well these past several years I've given her a bit of a vacation to Altomare, to participate in a contest that she has been waiting for."**

**(Read Perfect Oblivions Fic 'Final Piece of my Heart' to see the contest, ch.13)**

**"Wow… speaking of Altomare isn't the Wallace cup being held over there this year?"**

**"From my understanding yes."**

**"Well that's very good as I might just watch her …"**

**"Here is your coffee Mr. Flex…"**

**"Thank you Saria, go ahead and take a seat, or better yet go home and don't worry about me, I'll be at the office tomorrow."**

**"But…"**

**"No buts… GO."**

**"Yes boss, if you need…"**

**"Go!"**

**And she scurries out like watchdog to a prairie ground.**

**"Finally… sometimes she just worries too much…"**

"Yeah…but that's just who she is by nature…"

"What…wait… have you two met before?"

"Yes, we attended school during our early years and after graduation, we split up and went our own ways."

"Is that so, well then I guess while I'm here I will do a bit of research on you two."

"Just a word of warning don't upset her, or do any shocking revelations that could cause her emotional pain. As something might happen that, you will regret…"

"Thank you for the warning, Mr. Alder I will keep those in mind…"

"Well I should be going… and you should get some sleep, sleeping on the cold concrete surface all night will as you might already know, murder your energy… so I'll bid you a due and see you around."

"Thank you Mr. Alder…"

"And please enough with the formalities; just call me Alder."

"I give a simple nod in response and Alder steps out of the room."

*yawn…

At that moment, Nurse Joy had decided to look in through the doorway at him, a 'motherly' look plastered on her face.

"Alright…alright I'm going…"

And I fall into the depths of dreamland. Only to awaken the next morning with a certain someone sitting next to my bed.

I hop out of bed completely forgetting that I'm still partially paralyzed from the waist down and feel my legs buckle beneath my weight. I make contact with the ground rather hard causing my small audience to awaken from her brief, but light trip to dreamland.

"Boss!"

I'm okay…

"Can you grab my wheel chair for me please?"

"Sure…"

She complies with the requested task and assists me into said device.

"Now shall we draw you a bath?"

"Yes, please you do that, while I take my morning meds…"

"Not like that you aren't…"

Joy suddenly appears in the doorway clipboard in hand.

"Oh Joy…I'm sorry kinda forgot about my predicament…"

"Thankfully this happened here and not at home… as you would have been down for quite a while if that were so…"

"Now I suggest you take your secretaries advice and take a bath first, at least that should assist you body with further recovery, as that medicine works better when the body as just taken a hot bath or shower."

"Then I guess I will be following doctors orders then, Saria will you do the honors for me please?"

"Of course…"

About an hour later, I am bathed, fed, and dressed. Saria pushes me out into the foyer to request that I be discharged from her center so that I may return to my work.

"Alright Mr. Flex, you are clear to leave just take things easy, no walking for at least 2 months unless you are in therapy here, and take one of these twice a day; one when you wake up and one before bed."

"I want to see you back here, once a week until I say otherwise instructed or I will personally come to your building and drag you back, no matter what you are doing!"

"Alright Nurse Joy, you shall see me here every Saturday at 6pm, is that agreeable?"

"Yes, a moment later and…"

"Yes, I understand no need to…"

And my secretary taps me on the head rather sternly to silence my protests.

"Alright…"

"Thank you Nurse Joy and WE shall see you on Saturday at 6."

"Good, thank you Ms. Saria and you two take care!"

Saria wheels me up to the exit and the sliding doors open to the early morning hustle.

"Oh just had to leave now didn't we?"

"Well, it was your fault in the first place for taking so long to have breakfast!"

"Well excuse me, madam for not eating for a full day…"

Normal POV

A dark coated figure approaches the arguing couple and stops right in front of them.

The two stop their argument and stare at the rather tall man wearing nothing but a brown overcoat, black cowboy hat and pitch black sunglasses.

"Um excuse us sir we need to be going…"

But the figure just stands there. Staring at the two, he takes out a hand from one of his coat pockets to reveal an envelope and an mp3 player.

The dark figure, places his hand back into his pocket and turns on his heal to walk ahead of the couple. As Saria regains her thoughts, she pushes Flex along the side of the busy street follow a good distance away from the dark figure. Meanwhile Flex tears open the envelope and reads its contents:

The Answers is on the tape.

"What the hell, ok must be from Alder let's take a look…"

He places the two ear plugs into each ear and turns on the device. After a few moments, the sound of music can be heard from the earplugs, but sadly only instruments can only be heard.

After a few minutes the recording changes, straight from music to a straight voice.

**"Flex, this is Alder's Zoroark, I am the dark figure that is in your presence, do not be alarmed as Master Alder asked me to watch over you; I will be many forms, but all you shall recognize. There is one matter that Master Alder requested me to inform you about. Always watch your back, EVEN around your secretary… Master Alder shall be contacting you later on this afternoon."**

And the music continues playing as the three, approach the office building where, all lined up are his many patients waiting for him to arrive. As the couple slips inside to begin preparing for the day, the dark figure of Zoroark merges itself into the wondering crowd disappearing in a flash as the group of people file in two at a time into the guest waiting room.

"Boss?"

"Yes, Saria?"

"So what was on the device?"

"Oh Master Alder burned me some nature music to help calm me during the day, he was telling me that after you left it always help one to calm their nerves when they can just sit back and listen to natures blessings."

"Oh, that was nice of him, well I guess it time we got to work, would you like me to take you to your office?"

"No, thank you though as you need to get yourself ready, just send the first person in when you are ready."

"Yes, Boss."

She opens the door for me, and I slip in quietly;

My office was as I had left it; pine wood desk coated with a dark brown wood adhesive, solid black rolling chair with a solid red cushion and backrest. Apple mac book perched right alongside my carefully stacked books (used for reference if need be) and desk lamp perched in the very top corner. In front of that two apoulstry couches ware parallel to each other with a cherry oak coffee table centered between them. The room also held a particularly pleasant fragrance to it, one that I had cherished since my travels with my master. The wondrous smells of a local forest, pinwheel forest to be exact I had taken several leaves and flowers and placed them in a particularly modest arrangement to allow for their scents to swirl around the room and sooth all who enter.

As I approach my desk to start up my laptop, a soft tap is heard from the balcony window and I approach hesitantly to investigate, as I arrive and open the door with some difficulty I see and pink and white egg lying dormant in the corner of the balcony area.

As I approach the egg, I notice another note, attached to said egg.

She will watch over you just as you will her…

As soon as I finish reading the note, the egg starts to glow and materialize right before my eyes…

**"Huh?"**

"Audino…"

** "Who are you mister?"**

**"Well my sweet little Audino I will be your caretaker for the time being…"**

**"Caretaker? You mean like my daddy?"**

The man face faults…As he regains his integrity, he responds;

**"Yes my dear, like your daddy… but I am the only human right now who can understand you, ok?"**

The little hearing Pokémon nods her head in understanding

**"Now my dear I am going to need your help with something…"**

**"Yes?"**

**"I am about to perform what many people call a job and I am going to need your help in doing so."**

**"Ok…"**

**"Now first we need to give you a name…"**

He thinks for a minute, until one pops into his mind

**"Alright how does the name Charlotte feel?"**

She ponders for a minute, and looks back up at Flex

**"I love it, thank you daddy!"**

**"Alright now, I'm about to have other people and Pokémon, come in here for my help and it's my duty to help solve their problems. You're going to help me do that, is that ok?"**

A simple nod is seen from her

**"Alright good now, if all goes well today when we get home I'll make you a nice dinner."**

Another nod is seen from her, and soon a buzz is heard from the direction of his desk requesting his presence.

"Yes Saria?"

"Boss the first patient is here to see you; I have informed them of your temporary condition and are heading down to see you now."

"Thank you Ms. Saria, now when the next one comes in for an appointment tell them to not only enter calmly, but with full intention to freak out…"

Wait why sir?

"Well let's just say we have a new employee in our midst, and she is a present from Alder."

"Understood sir, I will do so."

* * *

><p><p>

Wow, that was intense. So much happening so quickly. And guess what Flex is now a father, who woulda thought… ha ha ha just kidding… anyways R&R guys I mean it, I need some good old fashioned critiques here, if not I may not be able to continue. Just let me know. Like it love it hate it, I really care here, post something! R&R I don't know how much I can stress this people!


	3. The Start of a New Family

**Chapter 3: The Start of a New Family**

It had been 2 months since Flex was placed into a wheelchair due to his little 'attack', now thanks to Audino he has been able to traverse to and from work without that little doom cloud hovering in his midst, and now is walking again like a normal person.  
>Although on occasions, he can't walk due to a trace amount of the poison lingering in his legs, so he still keeps his wheelchair nearby.<p>

Meanwhile Prayer has found her disguise and is now roaming the streets of Black city, her disguise consisted of a cherry blossom pink yukata with a black sash and red bow, the most petite frame one could find on any girl, some of the most beautiful brown eyes, and long elegant brown hair that reached down to her waist. With this temporary disguise, she did get a bit taller, going from 3'11" to 4'4". Also a short ponytail with a blue bow adorns the back of her head.

(See link on profile page for actual pic, a cookie for those who can guess who she looks like BEFORE looking at my profile page.)

The two lovely people she had managed to make her new form from where actually something you would not expect. The 'father' a Nuvema town trainer; that was training just outside the forest before she left. He stood about 5'2" had brown eyes and short up kept brown hair with a Unova league style cap upon his head. A Long sleeved blue light jacket with a black t-shirt beneath, black pants and red slip-on tennis shoes.

The 'mother' was a foreign Princess that was staying for a party; at least from what she could gather at the time. She caught her after she had tripped over a sleeping Pokémon tail, and protected her when said Pokémon attacked her for being woke up. She stood at 4'6" had dark blue hair, tied up onto a loose ponytail, with a red bow holding it in place, a pair of the most darling blue eyes, a yellow strapless ankle long dress with white frills at the top (around the neck area) and bottom and a red bow sitting right on top of her D-cup sized breasts.

(If you can't picture that or can explain better pm me and I'll fix, plus credit for you, also its Princess Saria (Dawn's 'twin') in dawn's yellow Grand festival dress, with the 'hero' of Black and White)

Meanwhile, Saria had managed to return from her vacation to Altomare only to come up empty handed, but never the less... her and her Pokémon did very well.

"Alright my lovely secretary how did it go?"

"It was a disaster...I lost in the first battle round..."

"That's all right, there will be other contests that you will be able to enter and I'm sure you'll mop the floor with them next time."

"Yeah..."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Did you and your Pokémon have fun?"

"Yeah...kinda..."

"Well good that's all that matters then, so stop being all down in the dumps at your lose and use it as a learning experience for the next one. Now how about I take a look at your friends for you?"

"But what about?"

**"It's alright Ms. Saria, I can wait."**

"Oh Charlotte, I didn't hear you come in..."

"Trust me your not the first one to have my little dumpling sneak up on someone isn't that right Charlotte?"

**"Teeheehee..."**

"By the way, what did she say?"

"She said she can wait."

"Oh... she's become surprisingly patient hasn't she?"

"Yeah, that she did... now if you would be so kind..."

"Oh yeah... sorry got caught up in the moment here you go, come on out you guys!"

Out of a Great ball and an Ultra ball come Lilligant and Vaporeon.

"Ah... those two are a sight for sore eyes!"

"Alder! It's a pleasure to see you again!"

"Mr. Alder, here please take a seat and I'll get you some tea."

"Ah... no need to Ms. Saria, I won't be long I'm just here to drop in and say hi, and to deliver a message to Mr. Flex here."

"Message? From who?"

"Why none other than Nurse Joy, see I was in town so I thought I'd drop in a say hi, only to see her having a trainer arrested for abusing his Pokémon in the most inhumane kinda way. Poor little thing..."

"What the kid?"

"No, if anything I pity him it's the egg he had, I'm worried about."

"Egg? What do you mean egg?"

"Well apparently his Samurott had an egg a short time ago and now it's in Nurse Joy's care at least until it hatches…"

"And then what will happen to it?"

"Most likely it will be cared for until it can take care of itself, but since it wont have a 'parent to take care of it."

"I'm afraid that will place a huge burden on joy so she asked me to head around town a bit, and ask a couple people I trusted to see if they would take him in before he hatches, and since I was going to see you two anyway. I made this my first stop."

"Gee thanks Mr. Alder…"

"It's no problem, and since I kinda had a feeling you'd say yes, I went on ahead and brought it with me."

"You what?"

"Calm yourself Ms. Saria…he meant the egg not the parent."

"Sorry…"

"Alright Zoroark your can come out now."

**"Finally! I was tired of carrying this thing around!"**

"Shame on you Zoroark, no offence to Alder but I would think he would have taught you better than that!"

"What did he say?"

"He was….mmph?"

Zoroark moved from his current position, to behind Flex before anyone could blink. Still with the egg in his arms.

**"No need to be hasty, keep this a secret and I'll fill you in on your secretaries 'activities'."**

**"Let go of daddy! Take Down!"**

Charlotte tackles him from behind Flex before he can think and catches the egg that was released from his arms along with Flex.

"Thanks, Charlotte…"

"Wow…that's the first time I've ever seen him be hit like that before. It's like Charlotte hit him like a truck…"

"Yeah she's been doing that a lot lately, but it's kept me safe. And Charlotte…"

**"Yes daddy?"**

"Shouldn't you put your weights back on?"

**"Oh yeah… sorry…"**

"No Charlotte I didn't mean that in a bad way, I just don't want you to lose them. They are already hard enough to get shipped over here…"

"Wait…just a minute… weights?"

"Yeah…Charlotte wanted to get faster, so I recommended something I saw a local trainer doing with his Pokémon. Placing weights on their arms and legs to increase their overall weight limit, and when she takes them off, her body moves at a much faster rate."

**"Uh-oh!"**

"So Zoroark has been slacking off then?"

"Well I'll just have to whip him back into shape then!"

**"Damn…"**

"Shut-up Zoroark, I don't have to understand you to know what you just said! Now get over here!"

**"Yes master…"**

"Now we are going to train for the next two days straight is that understood?"

**"Yes…"**

"I can't hear you!"

**"Yes, Sir!"**

" Good, now step outside and run 20 laps around the city, on one foot! Then when you finish that do another 20 on the other!"

**"Tch…"**

"Well, I guess I will bid you two adieus, and Ms. Saria?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe we can have lunch together, later on and talk about old times, huh?"

"Sure, but I don't…"

"Go ahead you two, we don't have anyone seeing us today… and I'll be fine"

"You sure boss?"

"Go."

"Sure…"

"And In the mean time I'll have a talk with your friends here while I wait on that egg."

"Speaking of which where is that egg?"

"Charlotte has it and is watching over it, in the office."

"Alright then…Ms. Saria after you…"

"Thank you Mr. Alder…"

"Don't stay out too late…"

"See you tomorrow Boss."

"Would you like me to watch over them tonight then?"

"If you would please."

"See you tomorrow then!"

And with that Saria and Alder exit the building

"Alright you two, follow me and we'll get a bite to eat and then we shall have a nice long talk."

**"Sure…"**

Several hours later…

"Well Charlotte anything on that egg yet?"

**"Not really daddy… I've seen it move a few times… but other than that nothing…"**

"That's ok, since Alder did say that the kid did just get it and it's only been a day since he got it, you can't expect it to hatch that quickly…"

**"Mr. Flex?"**

**"Yes, Lilligant?"**

**"It's been a while since Ms. Saria took us for a checkup and the Pokémon center… would it be alright if…"**

"Sure, we can… I've got to talk to Joy anyway to get some more pain killers from her anyway, so way not now… "

"Plus since it seems that alder is determined to give me every Pokémon he comes across in the form of an egg, I'll need to get a carrier to hold it in so that we don't drop it, or hurt it…"

**"Good idea daddy! I'll get your chair!"**

"No stay with the egg Charlotte, I may still be partially paralyzed in my legs but that doesn't mean I can't walk and do things myself… speaking of which…"

"Lilly?"

**"Yes?" **She replies as Flex sits down in his wheel chair

"Can you come here for a moment please?"

**"Sure…"**

"You can feel pollen and certain types of liquids around you right?"

**"Yes, but it depends on what I'm looking for…"**

"Well it's a liquid and its circulating inside of my legs consistently, can you tell me what it is, and can it be removed?"

"I-I'll try…"

Lilligant approaches and kneels before Flex, places her leaves (hands) on Flexs' legs and closes her eyes to concentrate.

After a few seconds she opens her eyes, but not in a normal state. It looks as though she is literally looking through Flex's' legs and directly at his blood stream.

**"I can see the poison in your bloodstream, and it looks to be…Vaporeon?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Can you draw some blood from his leg for me please?"**

Charlotte jumps up in a fury in an instant.

"Charlotte it's ok, calm down…"

She relaxes her body and resumes watching both the egg and flex as Vaporeon gets closer to Flex.

**"Now I'm going to mark a spot where I want you to bite, when I say so do it deep enough to draw his blood out, after I get some. Wrap the wound with this immediately as if too much gets out then we will need Nurse Joy."**

**"Right!"**

**"Now this might hurt a bit Mr. Flex…"**

And slowly Lilly's leaf (hand) places and gooey substance in a small circle on two spots of his leg, indicating where flygon was supposed to bite into.

After a moment of waiting…

**"Alright Vaporeon, place your fangs on the spots and Mr. Flex brace yourself for some pain."**

Flex nodes and Charlotte places a Psychic field over him to prevent him from moving to much, and then a barrier over him to prevent anyone from hearing the blood shattering scream should there even be one.

**"Alright."**

**"3…"**

**"2…"**

**"1…"**

**"Now!"**

And quickly Vaporeon bites down hard and Flex nearly scream his head off in pain.

**"Now, just a moment… and alright now wrap it up quickly before he loses too much blood!"**

And just as quickly as it had started, it ended.

**"Ok Vaporeon you can rinse out your mouth now… and Charlotte you can release him now…"**

**"Thank Arceus!"**

And he bolts down the hall to gurgle so water to wash the blood out of his mouth.

**"Alright Mr. Flex, let us head down to the center and get out checkups and you cleaned up, and by the time we get back to your home I will know what kind of poison you have and if I can formulate a cure for it."**

"Ha…ha… thanks Lilly…"

And the little vial Lilligant contained in her leaves, she drops a few drops into her mouth and down her throat.

"Are you sure that's safe Lilly?"

**"It's perfectly fine, once my body recognizes the poison it will produce antibodies no matter where it was produced. After it has found a suitable solution, my flower will slightly bloom and will excrete a honey like substance that you can take to help your body as well."**

"Wow Lilly are you the only Lilligant that can do that?"

**" As far as I know yes, when I was just a Petilil before Mistress caught me, I was a healer of sorts for the other grass Pokémon around my old forest. And then once I evolved, my abilities started to gain strength, and I have been able to heal just about any poison or disease."**

"Just about?"

**"Well yours is a first for me, so it's a new boundary I have to overcome. Poisons that my body knows about usually takes about 5-10 minutes as new ones take any ware from 5-10 hours…"**

**"Ha…that was nasty! Don't ever ask me to do that again…."**

**"Oh and Vaporeon you'll need to take it easy for a bit as well, at least until I have the cure. Because it could have transferred into your body, when you bit down so try not to move around too much…"**

" **Then I'll just go back into my Pokéball…"**

"Alright then return."

Soon after the five arrive at the Pokémon center to get a look over and a snack and by the time they arrive back at Flexs' apartment (after a stern lecture from Nurse Joy, about his stubbornness) Lilly has the cure ready.

**"Just simply drink this, and sleep it off tonight, and I'll check you both in the morning for anything left."**

"Alright."

**"Alright."**

"You two can take my room and I'll sleep here on the couch."

**"If it's all the same to you Mr. Flex, I think I'll stay up for a bit and keep an eye on you two."**

"No, after all you've done today, you need your rest. Otherwise you won't be in the best of shape tomorrow and Saria would probably kill me…"

**"Ok…but…"**

"Tell you what I got one more sofa in the bedroom I'll sleep there and if anything goes wrong, you will be five feet away."

**"Ok…"**

The three head to Flex's' bedroom and drop onto their respective sleeping surfaces.

The next morning Lilly checks both flex and Vaporeon out to confirm that all of the poison had been cleansed from their bodies.

**"Ah good I can find no trace of the substance in your body Vaporeon. So please stand up for me so I can check you out Mr. Flex."**

"Since when did you become a nurse Lilly?"

**"When I requested Nurse Joy to train me in what she does as I felt it would help me further my dream..."**

**"Dream? "**

"What kind of dream?"

**"That is a secret, for now let's get ready, go see nurse joy, and then meet up with Saria."**

"Understood Lilly, let me just..."

**"Well aren't you gonna get up?"**

"That's just it I can't feel anything from the waist down!"

**"Let me see..."**

"Charlotte!"

**"Yes, daddy?"**

"I can't move use heal pulse and see what you can do."

**"Sure daddy!"**

And Charlotte begins to glow green and starts to emit a light pulse of energy that surrounds flex's' entire body.

"Ahhhh... that feels wonderful..."

And flex relaxes almost to the point of falling back asleep.

**"I don't know what went wrong, everything looks good from here...wait..."**

"Wait what?"

**"Its bonded with your red blood cells so really the best way to eliminate it now is to draw your blood filter it out and push it back into you."**

"But wouldn't that mean I'd be bed ridden for a week? "

**"Maybe, but at least you would be able to walk again..."**

"But at what cost, someone may go through something big and…"

**"What cost? Your life! If you die from this, not only will Charlotte not have a father, but Saria will be heartbroken, and your patients will suffer!"**

**"So your gone for a week, it's better than being gone for good!"**

Flex looks down in disappointment at the last statement from the angry Lilligant, trying to come up with something, but fails quickly.

"Alright, I'll inform Joy and Saria when we are to do the procedure…"

**"Good, the sooner the better, now lets get you to dressed so we can meet up with Saria at the office."**

Flex nodes, and they help him into the bath, with Charlotte and the egg.

The five of them have a small breakfast 45 minutes later at the local fast food restaurant and head for the Pokémon center.

Nurse joy gives the five of them one more checkup to ensure there healthy states and to make certain the poison didn't crossover to the other Pokémon.

After their checkup, they depart from the center and arrive at the office 5 minutes later.

Just as they arrive Saria and Alder approach as well encompassed in fruit filled conversation.

"Ah! Mr. Flex, you're early… I wasn't expecting you for another20 minutes…"

"That's alright Saria, I had to inform you of something coming up for next week before we got started for the day."

"About what?"

Flex explains what happened to the five of them over the past 12 hours (building up Saria's fury in the process..) and leaving the two of them speechless

"Sir?"

"Yes, I know it was reckless, but I didn't expect it to happen this…"

"Well what's done is done, nothing we can do about that now…"

"Yeah…"

"Well when do you want to get it done boss?"

"Next week, Monday morning."

*sigh, "Well thankfully we have 4 days to prepare for it, so we can expect double the patients as soon as nurse joy discharges you."

"Maybe even triple…"

"Well let's get things done so that we have a nice looking place to come back too when we are done."

"Sure thing Saria, Charlotte go set he egg down in my office on one of the sofa's and…"

**"No daddy! I'm gonna help, with the egg!"**

The next four days practically disappear and Monday morning arrives. Flex Charlotte and the egg (given to him by Alder); followed by Saria, Alder, Zoroark and Lilligant. All arrive at the center about 5 am.

"Alright Nurse Joy, I'm ready…"

"This way please Flex, Dr…"

"You can call me Doc; last name is a tongue twister to pronounce so I have all my patients call me Doc for short."

**"Can we at least hear it?"**

"Sorry , little Audino, but I can't understand you…"

"Let me help Doc, and I believe I ask for everyone standing here. Can you say it for us please?"

"It would be my pleasure…"

"It's Dr…." *tires screech from outside trying to avoid hitting someone

"Hm... that's a very interesting last name there…"

"Alright Mr. Flex how about we move along to what I like to call 'the room' and get you prepped."

"Sure, now Charlotte be a good girl and wait here with Saria and Alder. I'll see you when it's all over."

**"Ok daddy!"**

Over the next 2 hours, the operation commences and Flex is out cold. Soon after placed into a recovery room still unconscious.

And for the next 6 hours Charlotte watches over him as he sleeps still taking care of the egg, housed in the carrier strapped to her front.

**"Hey… Charlotte?"**

**"Um… yes… daddy?"**

"You awake?"

**"A little bit…wait…daddy! You're awake! Nurse joy! Saria! Mr. Alder! Daddy is awake!"**

"Charlotte, shh… Mr. Flex is… oh he's awake…that's a what you where saying… Welcome back, Boss"

Charlotte runs over to the bedside and hugs him dearly, and almost in tears.

*yawn, "Well how did it go?"

"Well, first we are not done yet, and second the initial surgery went fairly well… a few minor complications, but overall pretty well. You are still being filtered out and will still be until the end of the week, or at least until we are certain you are clean, otherwise anything having to do with the poison in your legs is gone."

"Care to explain why it was knocking out my leg feeling?"

"I think that would best be explained by Doc himself… let me…"

"No need to Joy, I heard all the commotion from my office down the hall."

"Well doc?"

"Mr. Flex, the poison has been removed, but the way it bonded to your red blood cells whether rich in oxygen or deprived, is just what perplexes me…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well instead of sticking to the cells like a virus and spreading off, they are just sticking to the cells and weighing them down and resting on your cell walls, not trying to cause a clot but to drain your energy down to nothingness…"

"What?"

"See your red blood cells carry nutrients and oxygen to your body's vital points and when you started losing them less and less were able to actually perform their job and the ones that were infected never died off like they were supposed to so your body never replaced them, then again maybe it couldn't . Now the rest of this is off speculation at the moment but… you are very lucky to still be alive right now, Mr. Flex any longer and if not for Lilly here then you might have been dead before the weeks turn…"

"Charlotte and I both turn blue in the face and she runs out, in tears. "

"Charlotte wait!"

"I'll go talk to her, just sit still."

"Thanks Alder…"

…

a/n: this mini section will still be translated so the reader understand wat being said between alder and Charlotte, but alder still can't physically understand wat she is actually saying (except by body language)

"Charlotte?"

**"Go away!"**

"Hey, I may not be able to understand you, but I can at least give you a shoulder to cry on now come here little one and let it all out…"

Because of Alder's close proximity to her, she quickly turns around and almost punches him still sniffing, and then drops straight onto his shoulder and continues to cry her heart out.

Alder utters soothing words to her while he slowly wraps his arms around her in a gentle hug, until she calms down.

Several minutes later…

"All better now?"

With a few sniffles, she mutters a "Yes", and they separate for a brief moment until she gives him a big hug around his neck.

**"Thank you Mr. Alder…"**

"Your welcome little Charlotte, by the way why don't you check your little one he might want to get his own attention he soon."

**"Huh?"**

Charlotte turns her head around and looks at the egg to see it shining on and off, and her eyes grow to the size of baseballs

…

**"Daddy!, Daddy! Look, the egg is hatching!"**

"Oh bring him here sweetie!"

Charlotte dashes up to the bed, pulls the egg out of the carrier, and is about to place it on the bed until Flex picks her up and sets her in his lap.

After several minutes of waiting, the flashing increases in speed and then just stops, and shines white.

"Congratulations Charlotte you get to see how baby Pokémon are born!"

**"Mhmm!"**

The egg then begins changing shape and becomes an Oshawott.

"Oh it's an Oshawott!"

**"Huh**?"

**" Yay! He hatched! He hatched! I have a brother now! Hi there I'm Charlotte!"**

**"Hi… "**

'Hello there little one, my name is Flex and I'll be taking care of you from now on."

**"Hi…"**

"He appears to be a little nervous there Flex…"

"Yeah… but I'm sure after a bit of time he'll be as bright as rain!"

**"Um…mister?"**

"Yes, little one?"

**"Are you my daddy?"**

Flex slumps his head

**"What's wrong?"**

"Oh it's nothing little one, but yes I will be your daddy."

"**Ohh**…."

**"Then is the nice lady right here my mommy?"**

If Flex had any liquids in his mouth, they would be all over everyone

"No little one she isn't your mommy, in fact you don't have a mommy right now, but you do have a sister."

Saria gets a pale look on her face rather quickly and with a sudden urge leaves the room with a look of embarrassment on her face.

"Well that was awkward…"

"You said it, Alder… Charlotte?"

**"Yes daddy?"**

"Can you take little Strike here to get something to eat, since he just hatched I have a feeling his is probably very hungry."

** "Sure daddy, come on little bro!"**

And Charlotte holds out her hand, and picks up the Oshawott and the head for the kitchen for some milk from Nurse Joy.

"Wow…"

"What is it Flex?"

"Things are about to get very lively around here!"

"You said it, well I must be off."

"Alright Mr. Alder, and thanks again!"

"Enough with the formalities, besides I'll be back again tomorrow to check up on you, and I might even sneak you in a burger or two."

"Oh, that would be…"

"I heard that! And you will do no such thing! Now I must ask you to please exit the center, as Mr. Flex here needs his rest, if he wants to get out of here on time."

And with that Alder leaves with Saria, while Charlotte and Strike still continue to eat in the cafeteria.

"Ahh… now time for sleep…"

* * *

><p>Yep long chappie here, now that Flex is getting healed and the new egg has hatched what will await him after his recovery? Find out next time on Forgotten Love.<p> 


	4. PrAyers journey

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

**"Pokémon speech"**

Chapter 4: PrAyers Journey

Prayer POV

"**Well I've finally left white forest, and entered route 14. Lets see if i can ask any of the local pokemon if they saw anybody, that might fit Raichu's description**"

"**Oh wait i don't even know what to ask, much less look for...**"*sniffle

"**What's wrong deary?**"

*sniffle "**Oh its nothing ms. Altaria... i'm just trying to find someone, but i dont know what they even look like... i'm just lost...**"

"**Oh... its okay deary, wait... do you understand what i am saying?**"

"**Yes, I'm a pokemon... **"*sniffle

"**Oh forgive me deary, my eyes aren't what they used to be, if I didn't know any better. I'd say you really where human.**"

"**Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to drop my disguise..**"

"**Disguise deary? I'm afraid I don't follow you**"

Prayer drops her disguise and moves closer to altaria to allow her to see better.

"**Oh... that's what you meant by disguise!**"

"**Yes, I can explain...**"

"**Oh its ok deary I understand, why don't you follow me and we'll talk over by the river over by my nest.**"

"**Thanks...**"

The two walk in silence for a short time in the nearby forest until they emerge at a beautiful riverside.

"**Wow... its lovely ms Altaria!** "

"**Thank you deary I said the same thing when my husband and i settled here."**

"**Oh, and did..."**

"**Oh of course he did we spent many years together even after the little ones left the nest..."**

"**Are you ok ms. Altaria?"**

"**Yes deary, just remembering that wonderful smile of his..."**

"**Oh he passed I'm so sorry..."**

"**Oh its alright deary, his passing was a joyous one, so not even I felt regret when he was brought up to lord Arceus domain**."

Prayer looks down in a bit more shame

"**I'm sure that your friend is with him as well..."**

"**Well, that's where things get complicated..."**

"**What ever do you mean?"**

"**Well..."**

and Prayer explains what had happened between her and virizion

"**Oh dear that is unusual, i would have never thought the masters would do something like that..."**

"**Well you weren't the first to feel that way... that's why I've made it my duty to find him and bring back his memories."**

"**Good for you deary! how about some lunch then?"**

"**No I think..." ***stomach growl "**Well I guess it has been a long day, I'll take you up on that offer"**

Suddenly a tree falls near by.

"**What on earth was that?"** The two shout at the same time.

"**Mrs. Altaria I'm gonna go have a look, I'll be back in a few minutes."**

"**Ok dear, just be careful."**

and Prayer slowly re-enters the forest in the direction in which the tree had fallen.

"**I hope he hasn't followed me all the way out here... as it would be big trouble if he did..."**

and before her next thought can appear, she arrives at the destination and take a look at the several pokemon resting

Near the fallen tree are an excadrill, a lilligant, a krookodile, and the one she would fear the most Zebstrika... her father...

"**Oh no... he's here... I have to get away, but I hate to leave mrs. altaria...no first I need to back away slowly as to not wake..."** *snap!** "them..."**

"**Huh? What was that? Who dares disturb my nap?"**

"**Boss look! Someone's in the bushes!"**

"**Well don't just stand there you idiots after 'em!"**

"**Right boss!"**

"**Oh no... "**

XXX

"Hey Jase?"

"Yeah?"

"Did we get our shipment in from Johto, for all the activities going on tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we did. lemme double check our logs."

After a brief few minutes, he comes back with a clipboard in hand scanning its contents.

"Well babe?"

"No, I don't see a..." *truck comes to a halt outside

"Oh, yeah... forgot they were running late due to the morning rush, they called me and I requested they wait till about 5 minutes 'til 9 when it starts to slow down."

"Good, can't have those two running over anyone compromising our plans."

"No... we can't have that now can we?"

He moves in placing the clipboard in an old antique table and he grab his glorious woman around her waist and dips her down for a much desired kiss.

"Heh... as much as I would love to continue, we have to get ready..."

"**Masters?**"

"Yes little Rilou?"

"**Have you seen my mother?**"

"Looking for your mother?"

The young rilou nods

"She should be in her room, if not there she probably outside helping to unload the truck, and get the bar set up for tonight."

The young rilou nods and heads down a nearby staircase, still looking for her mom.

"So do you think everything will go as planned for tonight?"

"Doesnt it always?"

"tTue, but one can never be too careful..."

"Excuse me!"

"Ah... Mr. Flex! Welcome back!"

"Thank you mam."

"Please call me Jase."

"Of course, anyways I thought I'd drop by and see how things were coming along."

"Oh right with your order, that old clock you sent us was still in pretty good shape, except for the broken gear that keeps it from working."

"Right."

"Well our shipment of supplies, just came in and I placed the order for that part two days ago. so if today is thursday, we should have it ready by monday."

"Perfect, thank you very much, I'll check back then."

'Certainly, thank you for your request"

"Not a problem see you monday."

XXX

"Boss! Welcome back, did you talk to..."

"Yes I did Saria, it should be ready on monday."

"Oh, good... now I'm not trying to be a bother, but since we don't have any patients..."

"Yes, who needs a session?"

"Well its vaporeon, ever since that contest in altomare and a little incident that took place, well hes in a downward slump..."

"Well alright then, it's about lunch time so how about we have some lunch and we can talk about it"

"Thanks..."

The two have lunch in his office, and vaporeon is summoned into the room.

"**Yes, Saria?**"

"Vaporeon I know it hurts to talk about it, but please talk to Flex about your trouble he can help you..."

"**But it just hurts too much...**"

"Vaporeon, talk to me about it, thats why its called a burden, besides I might have a way for you and your problem to find a solution."

"**How can you find a solution when the one that hates me threatens to break every bone in my body and leave me for dead next time he sees me!**"

"Well, thats a start."

"**Please mr. Flex it's just...**"

"Vaporeon, if you don't talk about it, it will always be your burden to bear, as we won't know or even be able to help you."

"**Alright... **"

"Good, now start from the beginning..."

"**Well it started when we were kits, my brother, who is now an espeon, was the stronger on our litter of eevee, so the others and I grew quite jealous of him. so one day we decided to prank him, I asked him to go take a look at some noise we heard over a cliff nearby to the ranch we were on so, the lot of us snuck out and he went to check the noise out. Well I had decided to knock him off, to teach him we were just as strong as he was, but as he fell...**"

"Go on..."

"**He fell into an open crate, and before he could escape, it was sealed and thrown onto a nearby ship. when I had saw what had happened, I jumped off after him and tried to chase the ship. I swam and I swam, but soon I tired, and the ship vanished on the horizon. If it wasn't for a passing lapras bringing me back to shore, I would have drowned. Then just as we entered that contest in altomare recently I saw him again...**"

"What happened between the two of you?"

"**To say he was upset would be a lie, he was furious...**"

Flashback

"_Huh, another battle? I thought we lost the contest. Saria what's going on?" _Her vaporeon asked, though no one could understand what he was saying, except one other.

**(Start playing an extended version of Emotion from BW)**

"_YOU!" _barked Espeon both vocally and telepathically. Vaporeon turned around, and immediately recognized the furious espeon behind him, and his eyes went wide.

"_Uh, heheh, hey bro. How you doing?" _said Vaporeon nervously, slowly backing away until his back was against the wall.

'Very well no thanks to you. You did quite a number on me WHEN YOU PUSHED ME OFF A CLIFF AND INTO A SHIPPING CRATE!' Vaporeon immediately tried to fire off a Hydro pump, or he would have if Espeon didn't psychically clamp his mouth shut.

'Now now, we'll be having none of that. Do you know what you did to me? Do you know what I had to go through?" Vaporeon immediately tried to bolt, but Espeon grabbed him with Psychic, and lifted the water type into the air.

'I was trapped in that dark prison for three weeks brother. I had no food, and the only water I could possibly drink was the sea water that leaked through the boards during fierce storms. Do you have any idea what that was like brother? Do you have any idea what it was like like to slowly starve, with sparse drinks of disgusting water being few and far between? I nearly died brother, and I would have too, had I not been found.

When I came to I was in a strange place with unfamiliar people, and I was terrified brother. I tried to get away and hide, but I had no strength to even twitch. The humans that found me helped me to get enough strength to move, and as soon as I could, I hid myself away. I wanted to be back home, yet I knew deep down I would never be able to go back.' Espeon then released his brother's mouth.

"_Look brother, I'm sorry for what I did, I really am. I was an idiot back then, I admit it. Sure I pushed you into that crate, but I was as worried as everyone else when you got locked in it. Please, I know I don't deserve to be completely forgiven for what I did to you, but can you forgive me at least a little." _Espeon glared and narrowed his hate filled eyes at his vaporeon sibling, and the bubble jet pokemon feared the worst, but was slowly let down to the ground.

'No. I can never forgive, and I can never forget what you did to me. The only reason I'm letting you go with everything intact is because if you didn't push me that day, I would never have met Ash. Know this though brother, the next time we meet, I'll break every bone in your body and leave you for dead somewhere, so that you can experience at least some of what I had to go through.' With that, Espeon went back to Ash and laid down, though his amethyst eyes were still trained on his brother. Ash grasped Espeon's shoulder, both to comfort and support the sun pokemon, and to keep him from changing his mind and ripping apart the vaporeon. Light and Saria however were shocked to say the least. Light was too shocked for words at the moment, and Saria was faring little better. Before any of them could speak of what happened, the usher came in and told Ash he was to go to the stage.

"Espeon, can I leave you here, or would you rather wait in your ball?" Ash asked his pokemon.

'It's alright Ash, I'll stay. I won't do anything rash while you're performing.' answered Espeon. Ash nodded, and left for the stage. Light watched him go, then sat down beside Espeon.

"Listen, I know what your brother did to you must have been horrifying to go through, but still. Ever since you disappeared, he became much more subdued, and much less vibrant. I don't think he ever meant for things to go that far, and has been silently beating himself up for your disappearance ever since that day. When he saw you, I could see shock and recognition in his eyes, but most of all, happiness. He was happy to see that you were alive, and I could see the burden of his actions lifting off his shoulders. But when you denied him forgiveness, when you adamantly declared your hatred to him, that burden fell back on him a hundred fold. He wants to make amends so badly, but you won't let him. I think he's been hurting just as much as you have, just with a different kind of pain. What I'm trying to say is, give him a chance. You never know if this will be the last time you ever see him." With that, Light stood back up, and went back to the other side of the waiting room. Saria scooped up her vaporeon into her arms, comforting the bubble jet pokemon as best she could. Vaporeon looked towards Espeon one more time as the two left, and was met only with the hatred smoldering in his brother's eyes.

…

After Saria had changed out of their contest clothes and back into their regular clothing, she headed out of the stadium, still holding her vaporeon in her arms.

"I'll keep this to myself Vaporeon, It's your secret to tell." she whispered into his ear. Soon the two left the building, and stepped out into the pouring rain.

"Oh shoot. It was so nice out this morning I had no idea it was going to rain. Come on, let's get back to the hotel before we're completely soaked." With that, Saria dashed off as fast as she could to the hotel they were staying at, though one mind was not occupied with trying to stay dry.

Slowly, Vaporeon looked up at dark clouds that filled the sky.

_'So even the sky itself is crying from my brother's torment. Do you remember days like this brother, when we couldn't leave the shelters and were bored out of our minds. We always asked each other what we wanted to evolve into. You would always say it didn't matter, that any evolution would be awesome, and I would always say that I'd evolve after you, so that I could become something stronger than you. I never meant for this to happen brother. When I pushed you that day, it was only to scare you, but when you were locked into that crate, when you were put on that ship, I jumped down the cliff and chased after you. I swam and I swam, but soon I tired, and the ship vanished on the horizon. If it wasn't for a passing lapras bringing me back to shore, I would have drowned. When I saw her swim away, I knew. I had to become a Vaporeon, so I could swim across the ocean to find you. So I trained myself to get stronger, and hunted for a water stone. But the days turned to weeks, then months, then years. Everyday, I was reminded that it was my fault you were gone, and I was afraid I would never find you, so I gave up. Only when I belonged to Saria did I find a water stone, but by then I could no longer leave. I belonged to someone, and I couldn't leave her behind. Now I've found you, but instead of the happiness of us reuniting, there was only pain and hatred. The things you said, they hurt more than you can imagine brother. I know you can't hear me brother, but I am so very sorry, for everything.' _Vaporeon then lowered his head, and wept. No one could see his tears, for they were washed away in the rain, and Saria could not feel his shudders, for the movement caused by her running masked them.

**(End Emotion)**

_End Flashback_

"Alright vaporeon, I understand..."

"**You do?**"

"Yes, during many sessions in the past I have dealt with literally the same type of scenario, varying in a few places. the best thing you can do let him deal with it, he chose to brood over that fact even though you attempted to reconcile, I will send word to master Ash, to at least attempt to try and see his side, although I don't doubt what you say here. I have to hear it from him, watch his body language, etc... and due to him being a psychic type it might be best for me to speak to him over the video phone to prevent him from reaching into my mind. "

"**thanks...**"

"Good, now lets finish up our lunch so..."

"**Daddy!"**

"Ah Charlotte!"

"**Look, little Strike found something!"**

"What? What did he find?"

Charlotte puts Strike down to pull out a note from a basket on her arm.

"_These two are a shinx egg, and a snivy egg. Due to various circumstances I cannot care for them, so I shall leave them in your care._"

"Ah... good boy Strike, were where they?"

"**On Miss. Saria's desk in the front..."**

"Good boy, Charlotte just set them here on the couch for me, so they can be comfortable until I can find a better place for them until they hatch."

"**Sure!"**

XXX

"**Well it looks like I managed to elude them, I should get back to the river and see if ms. Altaria is alright..."**

"**Are you alright deary?"**

**!**

"**Oh, mrs. Altaria, you scared the living daylights outta me..."**

"**Oh I'm sorry deary, just who are you hiding from?"**

**Suddenly one of her pursuers appears from the nearby bushes.**

"**Him, hes one of my dads henchman, see my father is after me because i didn't want any part in his little gang and went off and fell in love with..."**

"**Oh come here deary..."**

The two hug, and the henchman walks out of view

"**Looks like he disappeared..."**

"**Who you talking about?"**

"**The henchman... oh crap..."**

"**Go deary!"**

"** blows all the shrubs in the surrounding area up in the air, with just a few power flaps of her cotton like wings."**

"**Quick deary, I'll hold them off... go back to the river, and get to my nest. I want you to grab the egg inside a run for it."**

"**But..."**

"**That egg is my last child, so I decided to make sure my long departed husband has a legacy to leave behind... but seeing how our situation is not in our favor, I'm entrusting it to you."**

"**But..."**

"**I'll hold them for as long as I can, just run and don't look back.."**

"**Thank you..."**

"**Good luck finding your love deary, and remember don't give up no matter how hopeless things look..."**

Prayer nods, and charges through the wind storm headed towards the nest... she spots it and grab the only egg contained in it.

Meanwhile back with Altaria and the goons...

"**Alright you old hag, tell us where the bosses daughter is and we may just spare your life!"**

"**Over my dead body!"**

"**That can be arranged..."**

"**Ahem..."**

"**Boss!"**

"**You will tell us or you will beg for your miserable life!"**

"**Never, for someone as horrible as you I'd rather..."**

"**You'd rather what?"**

"**Give you what's been long overdue! "**

"**Huh?"**

"**Dragon dance!"**

"**Alright boys that old hag wants a battle, give her a battle!"**

"**Right, boss!"**

"**Perish song!"**

"_oh shit!_ **Cover...**"

All surrounding pokemon are numbed by the effects of perish song.

"**You will pay for that you old hag!"**

"_Well this young maiden has one more trick up her wing..._ "

And she disappears, from sight flying way above the battlefield searching for prayer.

"_Good shes out of range, it's been a while but I fear this may be the last time I use this..._"

"**There she is!"**

"**Hmph..."**

"**Hyper beam boys!"**

Two hyper beam are fired almost clipping each of her wings, but she pulls in and starts diving at the ground at insanely fast speeds.

"**SKY ATTACK!"**

"**Oh shit... Thunder!"**

The thunder strike hits her but due to the nature of her attack it just absorbs it into her trail, gather its power along behind her.

"**Eat this you miserable excuse for a pokemon!"**

She impacts the zebstrika with the combined power of both attacks, literally knocking him out and throwing mrs. altaria into the river nearby.

"**Boss!**"

The two henchman run to their bosses side to check on him only to be struck by the after effects of the perish song. causing the two of them to fall flat on top of their boss, completely unconscious.

"**Thanks you mrs. altaria, I'll take good care of them..."**

Prayer continues trekking and does not stop, she passes through two towns, and crosses a bridge before finally resting at a pokemon center in opelucid city

She hesitantly walks inside only to be amazed by the interior.

"Can I help you?"

Prayer tries to respond only to remember she can't speak human, so looking around frantically she tries to explain to Nurse Joy.

"Um... Lucario can you come here please?"

"_Yes ms. Joy_?"

"Um... well can you help me try to understand her? She looks like she can't speak, and has been making weird motions like she trying to explain through charades or something..."

"_Certainly mistress..._"

Lucario begins speaking to her through her aura.

"_Young one, what do you require, simply think it and we can help._"

Prayer briefly shocked by his actions, asks for a room and something to help her carry her egg in.

Lucario relays the message, and nurse joys complies.

Lucario follows her to her room, and she thanks him but hesitates a bit when he leaves.

"**Please dont go..."**

"**Ah... so you can speak... wait you're a pokemon!"**

"**Stop!"**

"**Release me I must inform..".**

"**Please don't... Im not trying to fool everyone... its just that..."**

"**Then why the disguise?"**

"**It was a gift, from Virizion to help me find my mate who disappeared..."**

"**Oh so what does he look like?"**

"**Well I don't really know right now..."**

"**Then how is he your mate then?"**

Prayer sits him down and explains all that had happened from day one.

"**So... he has been turned into a human and you're trying to find him to restore his memories?"**

Prayer nods slowly.

"**Well I may be able to help, see we have a few pokemon that were left here that no one has come back for and we have been trying to get someone to take care of them, but seeing the situation you are in right now, you three may be able to help each other out..."**

"**Ok... but are you sure?"**

"**Of course, besides they can help you find your mate and get through towns."**

"**Can I meet them?"**

"**Not tonight, as they have already gone to sleep, but one is a rapidash and the other is a whimsicott."**

"**They sound nice..."**

"**Oh trust me, they can be your lifelines. Rapidash or Flare as she likes to be called was a track runner up until she lost one race, and her trainer left her for a new steed that had just won his first race. She powerful and caring, and I'm pretty sure she would love to help you carry your egg for you."**

"**Hmm..."**

"**Now for ms. Whimsicott or Fluff as per her request, she worked with a detective and helped him solve crimes, a Watson to a Sherlock Holmes if you will. And recently he was killed in an accident and she refuses to work with anyone else in the police department, but helps in around the center quite a bit.'**

"**What does she specialize in?"**

"**Well, she can be your voice"**

"**She can speak human?"**

"**That she can, now not all of the human languages but a good number of them are in her vocabulary so she might get tongue tied at times... but overall she loved helping those in need."**

"**Oh my... but I don't want to be a bother..."**

"**No its no trouble, it's just miss joy needs to know,** "

"**Really?**"

"**Yes, if u want it kept between the three of us, then so be it.**"

"**Please,** "

"**Alright, please go eat something and sleep, I'll inform miss Joy in the meantime, you need not worry about anything.**"

Prayer gives him a peck on the cheek and heads out towards the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat. while he informs joy of the news.

Meanwhile in the shadows looms a tall dark figure.

"**Soon young Lopunny, you will become mine!**"

* * *

><p>sry bout the long delay, many thanks to perfect oblivion for allowing from material to cross between our stories. anyways r &amp; r please! thx<p> 


	5. A Fiery Battle and Two Special Additions

**A Fiery Battle and Two Special Additions to the Family **

Author: Eclipse2025

Beta/assistant: Perfect_Oblivion

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

**"Pokémon speech"**

Chapter 3:

(Knock, knock)

"**Come in!"**

"Good morning Miss PrAyer!"

"**Good morning Miss Joy."**

"Did you sleep well? Lucario told me about what happened so you need not worry about anything, would you like some breakfast?"

PrAyer nods, and follows Joy into the dining hall where Fluff and Flare are both waiting for her.

"Ah… Lucario, you already brought them in?"

"**I felt it best if they sat together over breakfast and got to know one another." **Lucario replied

"Excellent thinking, well just have a seat and enjoy miss PrAyer!"

PrAyer gives a bow to Joy just before she heads back to her normal duties.

"**So Miss PrAyer, Lucario has told us your circumstances and requested our assistance on your behalf. And I must say I'm deeply intrigued as to what transpired to your mate…" **Ms. Fluff comment as she drink a bit of the tea in front of her

"**As am I Ms. Fluff, although ever since I got here last night I've felt this ominous presence hovering over me…" **PrAyer replies a bit hesitantly

"**Oh that… that's just Z… he tends to always put of bad vibes to those new comers around here…" **Flare replies

"**Z?"**

"**A Zoroark, he has an ability similar to what you have but isn't restricted the way you are…" **Fluff explains

"**Oh… he… I hate to pry but he hasn't done anything that Arceus himself would look down on him for?" **Prayers asks look up

"**Not to my knowledge… but he only just arrived here last week so I'm fairly certain that he's as clean as a whistle." **Fluff cheerfully replies

**(sigh…) "That's a relief…"**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Well I think I felt him watching me last night…"**

"**Oh… you need not worry about that, he tends to check on everyone during the course of the night. Think of him as more a security guard, than anything." **Flare replies

"**Oh…"**

"**Well that makes me feel a whole lot better."**

The three girls continue to talk, and then three plates are placed right in front of them.

"**What is this?" **Prayer asks looking down at the plates before them.

Z looks at them from the kitchen, and suddenly vanishes.

"**Was that him?"**

"**Yes, but normally he doesn't take on to new people so quickly. He must really like you…" **Flare replies

PrAyer blushes and begins to slowly eat the meal placed before her.

XXX

The girls finish up there breakfast, and decide to go out for a walk. Feeling brave they decide to explore route 10 up to victory road.

"**Hey girls… did you hear something?" **Prayer asks looking around

"**Yeah in fact I did… you wanna check it out PrAyer?"**

"**Sure… but I have a feeling I might not like it…"**

The three leave the safety of the path a head into the forest on the side of the road. After a bit of walking the come across a cave where an Espeon and Umbreon are resting. Or so it seems…

As the two get closer the three discover that the two are not breathing and passed a short time ago…

Fluff decides to take a closer look, and using her skills she had when serving in the Opelucid city police force, determined that they had died of natural causes. As the group lifted them up to give them a proper resting place, the ground beneath them didn't look natural, it looked as if it had been dug up. So PrAyer being the curious type she was started digging until she came across an egg buried a little ways down. She held it close and nearly broke into tears. Fluff came over to her and hugged her leg, the best way she could to help try and comfort her new friend.

After giving the two eeveelutions a semi proper burial, the three returned to the path and continued to walk up to victory road.

After a few minutes, an intense battle could be heard nearby. Flare loving the sight of a good battle changed course, and since PrAyer was riding on her back had no choice but to sit still and wait it out.

As the two got closer, PrAyer began to hear familiar voices ahead of them so she requested Flare to stop.

She did so, and allowed PrAyer off her back. PrAyer got closer and tried to get a view of what was going on.

Two Mienshao and a young Mienfoo, where in the center of a group of brutal looking Pokémon, many of them PrAyer recognized and many of them she didn't. Fluff and Flare tried to rush out and help out, but PrAyer held them back knowing they would be slaughtered by her father's gang.

Her father… she scanned over the field but caught no sight of him, until a loud thunder came down from the sky to strike the surrounded Pokémon.

"**Oh no… he's here…" **Prayer quietly responds with fear in her voice

"**Who?" **Fluff asks

"**My father… the leader of that gang… I can't believe he would do this just to draw me out…"**

"**Wait you mean Zebstrika the formidable is your father?**" Fluff asks fear taking root in her voice as well.

PrAyer gives a curt nod before looking back at the field.

XXX

"**Where is she?" **Zebstrika asks

"**Who? We have no idea who you are looking for or why you attacked us for no reason…" **the female Mienshao asks

"**Reason? I don't need a reason to attack anyone, as for the Pokémon I'm looking for is my daughter."**

"**Well I'm sorry we don't know where your daughter is!" **The Male Mienshao retorts annoyed.

"**Why must you lie, it makes me angry when people lie to me!"**

"**Why would we have reason to lie to you? We don't even know who your daughter is, much less where she is!"**

"**Lies! And for spitting out such bull shit I'm gonna have to punish you. Take the child!"**

"**NO!" **The mother shouts as the young Mienfoo is snatched up from behind her

XXX

"**No... He wouldn't…" **Flare asks petrified

"**Yes, he would, and if I don't stop him here and now he will do it to…" **Prayer responds trying to maintain her composure.

XXX

"**Please let her go! Take me instead!" **The mother shouts

"**Oh so you admit you lied?"**

"**No we are admitting nothing; we just want you to let our daughter go!" **The father responds

"**Tsk, tsk, tsk…oh well… I guess your daughter will have to come with me until you two decide to tell us where she is!"**

"**Champ!"**

"**Yes, boss!" **A Machamp replies as he approaches Prayers father

"**Take the girl, while we deal with the parents!"**

"**No mommy!" **The young Mienfoo shouts as she tries to get free

xxx

"**Now's our chance, not only can we save the girl, but we can save the parents as well." **Flare says with a touch of excitement

"**That's impossible; Champ is one of his personal bodyguards and one of his strongest allies. My mate was barely able to stand on par with him, and I can't take him."**

"**But there are three of us and only one of him; we can take him down as a team!" **Flare responds as she rises in the air

"**But what about the Mienfoo?"**

"**You need not worry about that, my sleep powder has never failed to put even the hardest of criminals down." **Fluff replies shaking her cotton mane a bit

"**Yeah and my Flame charge is second to none!"**

With renewed invigoration PrAyer nods determined

"**Girls… lets go get 'em!" **Prayer replies with new found determination

The three of them sneak off in the bushes, and attempt to intercept the Machamp.

The three close in on him, and knock him out before he could get too far.

Meanwhile the two Mienshao are really struggling to fend off the gang.

Suddenly the Machamp is thrown into one of the gang members knocking him out as well.

"**Who dares attack me and my gang?"**

"**Father I think you should stop attacking the innocent, that's the whole reason I left you in the first place."**

"**Ahh... PrAyer good to see you. Now be a dear and get your skimpy ass over here!"**

"**No father, and I want you to leave me and those two Mienshao alone this instant! They have nothing to do with me."**

"**Well if they have nothing to do with you, then maybe I should just finish them off now!"**

"**If you so much as lay one more paw on them I will not ever forgive you!"**

"**Just like you won't ever forgive me for taking the life of that of your mate!"**

"**I have had it with your Arceus almighty attitude! You are going to pay for your crimes father!"**

"**Crimes? What crimes? I have done nothing wrong!"**

"**Fluff, Flare don't interfere, just concentrate on protecting the Mienshao and Mienfoo."**

"**Sure…"**

"**Awww so my little Lopunny thinks she can take her big bad father on. Fine so be it. But after I beat you into the ground you will remain by my side until the day I die."**

"**Then I will take you down today and you will never bother me or anyone else ever again!"**

Suddenly a flash of light fills the sky with light and it begins to rain. Hard.

"**Ah… even the heavens lend me their strength. I'll make this quick!"**

PrAyer charges at her father, while Fluff and Flare charge at the remaining Pokémon.

Twenty minutes have passed and both sides are exhausted.

**(pant, pant) "I never thought my daughter would be one to put up a good fight. It has been a long time since anyone has lasted this long against me."**

**(pant, pant) "You have gotten soft father, you have let your lackeys do your dirty work for too long and that has made you weak."**

Meanwhile, the sleeping Mienfoo wakes to the site of her parents, Fluff and Flare taking on a hoard of Pokémon.

As her father falls, to the ground she nearly cries out. And just before her mother bites the dust a figure appears in front of her.

"**No…please…. Don't…"**Mienfoo cries trying to escape

The figure kneels down and places a paw on her head.

"**Please don't cry young one, I am here to help, now dry those tears and wait for me here. I shall do my best to save your mother and father." **The dark figure says gently as he removes his hand from her face and stands back up.

The dark figure changes forms, and dashes into the battle. Each of the gang members are taken down swiftly, by the mysterious figure.

All that remains is PrAyer and her father.

"**So I'm outnumbered huh… no matter I'll take you all on!"**

"**No father its, just you and me. I have requested them to stay out. I will take you down myself."**

The two continue to clash for several minutes while the others tend to the Mienshao and the young Mienfoo.

"**Where is my daughter?" **

"**I'm here mommy…"**

"**Oh my baby… I'm so glad to see your safe…"**

"**Are you okay mommy?**

"**I'm fine sweetie…."**

"**Madam please allow me to examine you, you and your husband took too much damage from that battle."**

The dark figure begins to observe the two; checking for broken bones, ruptured organs, things of that nature.

As the Dark figure began his examination of the two Pokémon, PrAyer finishes her fight with her father leaving him beaten on the edge of a cliff. He tries to get back up to continue fighting but PrAyer uses the last of her power to split the edge of the cliff. Causing the beaten Zebstrika, to fall into the abyss below, never to be seen or heard from again.

Sadly the father suffered damage so extensive, that he could pass at any moment. As for the mother… she fared bit better, but because of her injuries. Moving her was out of the question.

"**Miss PrAyer…."**

"**Yes?"**

"**I want you to look after my daughter…"**

"**But…"**

"**Please… I know I'm not long for this world anymore…. And I'd be most grateful if you took care of her…."**

"**But…"**

"**Please… I have the best feeling you will make out to be a better mother than I could have been…"**

"**Please… don't burden her with such a thing."**

"**I'd rather her have a mom, than not have one and live a life of solitude and pain…"**

"**Alright… I shall take care of her to the best of my ability…"**

"**Thank you… Kasumi?"**

"**Mommy!"**

"**Sweetie, Miss PrAyer here is going to be taking care of you from now on okay?"**

"**But I want you to stay with me mommy!"**

"**I'm sorry sweetie… but my body, I can't…"**

"**But… **

"**Now be a good girl for Miss PrAyer, and do as she asks. And always remember…. Your father and I will always love you…"**

"**As the Mienshao passes Kasumi starts to weep over her lifeless body.**

"**Kasumi, come here darling…**"

PrAyer picks her up and cries into her shoulder.

"**Thank you Z, for all of your help."**

"**It was a pleasure my lady, I just happened to follow you guys along Route 10 just to make sure your three stayed safe…" **Z replies

"**Thank you… now let us return before more trouble should rear its ugly head…"**

XXX

Two months have passed since Flex's operation and things are back to the way they were.

Meanwhile PrAyer has continued to travel along Unova with her two companions; Fluff the Whimsicott and Flare the Rapidash. Ms. Altaria's egg, and the one she obtained exploring route 10, where both sitting quietly on opposite sides of the saddle, and lastly the young Mienfoo sitting behind her named Kasumi joined them after a long harsh battle with her PrAyer's father just outside of victory road.

The little group of Pokémon continued there trek, along route 8 passing through a bridge Ms. Fluff referred to as the Tubeline Bridge, because of its many subway trains passing just beneath their feet.

XXX

"Saria?"

"Yes?"

"Do we have any other clients scheduled for today?"

"Hmm… just a moment…. No the rest of the day is free…"

"Very good thank you, can you hand charlotte Vaporeon's Pokéball and bring him in here I wish to talk with him a bit more before I send word to Master Ash."

"Would you like me to prepare the message for the Altomare Nurse Joy?"

"Yes please do but don't send it 'til until I say. I'd rather have some time to prepare than to be thrown directly in a warzone."

"Of course…"

(knock, knock) "**Daddy? I brought Vaporeon's Pokéball for you!"**

"Good girl, go ahead and let him out… where is Strike and the eggs?"

"**Strike is taking a nap in the break room, while the eggs are right here."**

"Ah good, now I have a few things I need you to do for me okay?"

"**Hai!"**

"First go give Ms. Saria this note, and then go bring Strike in here. But try not to wake him."

"**Hai!"**

Charlotte slips off like a shadow, and proceeds with her task.

"Now Vaporeon, please lie down on the bed and relax."

"**But…"**

"This will help; Saria says you haven't been eating properly lately…"

"**Alright…."**

"Now despite your conflict with your brother there is still something on your mind…"

"**I don't…"**

"Now Vaporeon, I don't usually do this, but I will use it if I have to…"

Flex returns to his desk and pulls out something Vaporeon recognizes all too well.

"**Is that?"**

"My special blend of Pokémon food, specifically created for water types? Why yes, yes it is, and if I'm not mistaken its one Saria gives to you once a blue moon because it's so hard to get."

"**Please don't tempt me with that food!"**

"Then tell me what I want to know, and I'll have enough made to last you for 3 months!"

"**But… I… no!"**

Vaporeon closes his eyes in an attempt to resist. But the door opens and draws his attention.

"Ah Charlotte, perfect timing… just place Strike is his favorite spot next to my desk if you please…"

"**Hai!"**

She places him down, and moves over next to Flex.

"So still no answer?"

Vaporeon turns his head to the side in refusal.

"Alright then, Charlotte please go place this bowl of food in front of strike. I'm sure he is hungry."

"**Hai!"**

Charlotte does as she is told, and the unconscious Oshawott begins to sniff the bowl in front of him.

"**Dad…."**

"Good afternoon Strike, are you hungry?"

"**Boy am I ever!"**

"Well eat to your hearts content, and don't worry I've got plenty more if you are still hungry afterwards…

"**I'm sorry dad I was eating… did you say something?"**

Vaporeon can only look on with longing as strike literally inhales the Pokémon food before him.

"**Please stop!"**

"Oh are you hungry as well Vaporeon?"

"**Yes please!"**

"Then tell me what I need to know!"

"**I…..I feel there is more to the reason why my brother hates me…. But I just don't know…"**

"See now was that so hard? And based on his actions I feel the same way…."

"**So…"**

"Oh… I'm sorry... here you go. Now eat up."

Vaporeon wolfs down the food placed before him.

"Alright now, guys you remain here and I will go talk to Ms. Saria."

"**Okay!"**

Flex grabs his cane that he used just after he was released from his surgery. He couldn't bother to part with it as it kinda just became a habit to use day after day.

"Ms. Saria?"

"Yes boss?"

"Go ahead and send word to both parties please and set it to whenever both sides are available."

"Of course."

"While you do that, I'm going up the street to the antique shop to see if Mrs. Jase has gotten any new items of interest."

"Of course boss, what about Miss Charlotte?"

"She is in my office looking after Vaporeon and strike. Ill only be gone an hour at most so she should be fine."

"Alright boss, see you back in a bit."

Flex steps out the front door and Saria continues with her task.

XXX

An hour later Flex returns with a painting in hand, all neatly wrapped.

"Boss did she convince you to buy another painting?"

"Not so much as convince, but something along those lines…"

(sigh) "Boss…"

"Besides I never said it was for me."

"Oh?"

"I saw that the center recently was looking a bit bland and I knew that Joy liked Pokémon art. So I thought it would be nice for her."

A little smirk hits Saria's face and she gets up from her desk.

"So got a little crush on the Nurse eh boss?"

"Crush? Good Arceus no, Joy and I are just good friends."

"Seems like you are trying to bridge that gap…"

"Nonsense…"

"Whatever you say boss… anyway I managed to get word to both Ash and Light, both boys should be available in about two weeks' time."

"That's perfect, just in time before my seminar trip."

"Seminar?"

"Yeah, there is a convention that I have been invited to next month that some of the most respected Pokémon therapists attend, and I have been chosen to give a brief seminar at said convention. Which should not only give us some excellent completion from others around the world, but also improve my standing among some of the leading therapists' of our time."

"Oh that's wonderful boss! Where does it take place?"

"Well since Mistralton city, is the most ideal place due to the airport in town. I'm pretty sure that is where it will be."

"So when did you want to set up the meeting?"

"Go ahead and put the boys on the line, and we shall ask them now."

"Sure…"

Saria turns around in her chair to the video phone behind her desk, and dials up the first of the two numbers.

"Hello? White forest Pokémon ranch this is Light."

"Ah Light! Its Saria, I need to set up the meeting time between you, Ash, and my boss can you hang on a sec while I get Ash on the line?"

"Sure…"

"Altomare Pokémon center, this is Joy how can I help you?"

"Ah Ms. Joy, is Ash Ketchum still in the center?"

"Actually Ms. Saria he just walked in, just a moment and I'll put him on."

"Thank you."

"Hello? This is Ash… ah… Ms. Saria!"

"Hello Ash, it's been a while. Hold on a sec lemme join the calls between us, you and Light."

"Light, Ash are you both here?"

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"As am I…"

"Good, now as you two both know Mr. Flex here would like to have a meeting between the three of you and Espeon about what took place at the contest, a few months back."

"Oh right, so when did we want to do it?"

"Well boys we were hoping in about two weeks' time."

"Two weeks?"

"Yes two weeks, that will give us plenty of time to prepare for just about anything that should arise in either of our schedules."

"Alright give me a date and lemme see what I have up for that day."

"Alright how about Monday the 8th?"

"Nope, Mondays are bad for me as that's when we are prepping things here at the ranch for the rest of the week."

"All right, Tuesday the 9th?"  
>"No that's bad on my end as I have some Pokémon league meetings that day."<br>**"Oh and we know how much fun those are. Lance will probably be whining that he needs a new final member, Tobias will be as broody as his Darkrai over the fact that Ash trounced him this time, Wallace will just sit there making himself look pretty, while Cynthia will still be at the refreshments bar trying to pick something. I doubt the Unovan Champion is going to be ordinary either. Remind me why we have to go again?"**

"Oh so I take it Espeon is there with you right now?"

"Yes, he's…"

"**I am present Mister Flex…"**

"Excellent, then I'd hate for the reason we are having this little meeting to have it sprung on him last minute…"

"**Of course…"**

"All right then Thursday the 11th?"

Both think for a moment and contemplate that day.

"Well I don't have anything important on Thursday so it sounds good to me."

"Yeah, Thursdays are usually my days off, so I don't see a problem with that as well."

"Perfect then please contact me on Thursday the 11th, around… oh wait ash your in a different time zone aren't you?"

"Yes I do believe I am…"

"What time is it over there now?"

"3:30 in the afternoon"

"Oh that's almost perfect, it's only 2:30 on our end so we are only an hour apart, then how about we have our meeting at this same time on Thursday the 11th?"

"I don't have a problem with that."

"Neither do I..."

"Good, and Ash please make sure Espeon is with you, but please allow him to express himself as much as he desires, as if we restrict him from becoming too emotionally involved as I fear that he might lash out and do something that he may regret. Also I feel that there are more to his reasons as to why he is hostile after this much time towards his brother. Despite all that has happened to him."

"Alright… no promises but I'll see what I can do."

"Excellent, okay boys see you in two weeks!"

"**Master Flex before we depart I do have one request…"**

"Alright…"

"**My request it that my brother be present for the meeting…"**

"Oh that, you need not worry, I will ensure that he will be present. I just need you to promise me something…"

"**If it's that I maintain a collective attitude while speaking to him, I can guarantee that for certain."**

"Well there is that, but also one other thing…"

"**And that is?"**

"Now I don't wanna start too early with this, but based on our conversation at the moment, I have felt that you are holding information back. Now I'm not gonna scold you for such things as I'm sure your reasons are your business. However, after the meeting I am going to request that Nurse Joy give you a full examination, to confirm any of my theories. And I will personally take a look at the data when she finishes."

"**I understand…"**

"Great, now master Ash, I'm sure you have heard and understood all that as well?"

"Yes, I'll speak to Nurse Joy now and set things up over here."

"Ah… you need not worry, I have already sent word her way and requested her to prepare as since her center isn't fully equipped for what I'm asking, it will take some time for the Dr. I am sending and his equipment to arrive."

"Ah… thank you…"

"Alright boys see you soon!"

"Goodbye!"

…

"Well that went rather smoothly…"

"Yes it did boss, I'm really surprised…"

"About what?"

"That we were able to set up a meeting time so easily…"

"Yeah… but I fear troubles may try to impede our progress…"

"Sir?"

"Nothing… just make sure we have that day free, the sooner we get this done the better…"

"Sure thing boss!"

"Alright now... where to put this until tomorrow…"

"**Daddy!"**

"What is it sweetie?"

"**The eggs they are hatching!"**

"Oh that's wonderful darling, lets go watch them hatch!"

"**Yay!"**

Saria walks to the front door, to lock it so they won't be disturbed, and the three of them rush back into the office, to watch the eggs hatch.

…

Several minutes later the eggs hatch into a male Shinx and a female Snivy

"**Oh daddy they look so cute!"**

"That they do Charlotte, that they do…"

"**Um… hello?"**

"Hello to you to Snivy, and to you Shinx.

"**Um… are you…"**

"No I am not your father, but I can be if you want me to…"

Seeing no other alternative the two curtly nod, and try to leap into flex's arms.

But little Snivy seemed to be having trouble.

"Is something wrong?"

"**I… don't…. know… my legs won't move…" **Snivy says with fear in her voice

"Aww… come here little one… lets go get you to checked out at the Pokémon center okay?"

"**Okay!"**

"Now, before we leave I'm gonna put you in this."

Both slightly cringe at the object.

"It's alright, it's not gonna hurt you. All it will do it make it so no one will be able to separate us."

Both slightly calm down and Flex touches each of them with a Pokéball, sucking both Pokémon inside. The Pokéball ding instantly signaling neither of them fought the capture.

Flex releases both of them and they all proceed down to the Pokémon center where joy kindly greets them, and takes all of both Flex' and Saria's Pokémon into the back for a checkup.

XXX

An hour later…

"Mr. Flex, Ms. Saria, all of you Pokémon are in perfect health…"

"But what of Snivy?"

"…and there is where we have hit a speed bump…"

"Speed bump?"

"Follow me…"

The two follow Joy behind the counter into the room in the back where 'Doc' is still inspecting young Snivy.

"So Doc nice to see you again… what's the problem?"

"Well good to see you as well Mr. Flex and I'm glad to see you are still in perfect health. But now we drop down to your new arrival and this is where things get complicated…"

"Go on…"

"Well, to be perfectly honest with you I honestly don't know what is wrong with her…"

Both adults go wide eyed.

"Now before you go into rage. I took the liberty of doing multiple tests to verify anything that might come up. But…"

"But…"

"All my results come up inconclusive…"

"You're joking right? I mean there is no reason every medical test should come up in that fashion right… right?"

"Correct, but there are rare cases in which that they do… and this is one of those…"

(sigh…)

"Alright come with me Mr. Flex…"

"Sure…"

"Now you have taken Pokémon studies correct?"

"Not in a classroom, but out in the field… yes…"

"Alright, good that saves me a bit of trouble. Now I pulled a global database provided by researchers from all over the globe detailing every know species of Pokémon and their anatomy..."

"And…"

"And compared it to yours…"

"And…"

"And… well… that's where data comes up short…"

"Just what are you getting at?"

"What I'm saying is every scan I have taken shows a mirror image of your Snivy's body is that of a normal Pokémon."

"So you're saying that her bones are in the right place, her nervous system in functioning as it should be, and her muscular system is as it should be."

"And even her cardiovascular system is functioning as it should be. I even ran a few blood tests to make sure she didn't have any poison, like you did, in her body like you did."

"Saria?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Lilli?"

"Right here…"

"May I see her please?"

"Sure…"

"Um… Flex?"

"Trust me on this one…"

Saria releases her Lilligant.

"**Yes, Miss… oh Master Flex it is so good to see you…"**

"Yes, likewise Lilli… can you do me a favor please?"

"**Of course, I'd be glad to."**

"Remember when you used your ability to locate the poison in my legs several months back?"

"**Yes…"**

"Can you do that on other Pokémon as well?"

"**Yes, who would you have me look at?"**

"The young Snivy there on the table."

"**Of course."**

Doc steps aside and allows Lilli to do her work.

Lilli places her leaves just above Snivy and they begin to glow green.

After about ten minutes of searching her hands stop and cease to glow.

"Well Lilli?"

"**I'm glad to say that I find nothing abnormal In her blood stream…"**

"Are you positive?"

"**Yes, and just to be safe I did a few more observations of her and am pleased to say that she is in perfect health."**

"Okay Lilli thank you, now since you are a grass type Pokémon answer me this. Why would she be unable to walk?"

"**I'm sorry?"**

"Why would Snivy despite emerging from her egg about a mere hour ago, would she be unable to walk around?"

"**I'm afraid I don't think I follow you…"**

"Alright, Snivy come over to me please."

Snivy hesitantly nods and spins around on her back, uses a vine from her neck (vine whip) to turn herself over, and crawls over to Flex using only her arms.

Lilli just stares at the young Snivy in pure awe…

"Now, Snivy I want you to wrap a vine around my arm and I want you to try and walk."

Snivy does so but the tension on the vines proves that despite Flex helping her she is still unable to use her feet.

"**Daddy… I'm tired… Can I rest now?" **Snivy asks looking at Flex with a bit of pained expression on her face.

"Sure sweetie… You can let go I gotcha."

Lilli is at a complete loss for words.

"So explain that to me Lilli, how can a Pokémon be in perfect health not be able to even walk around so much at all."

"**I'm sorry Master Flex… I just don't know…"**

"Thank you Lilli, so Doc what do you propose we do…"

"Well since that little demonstration gave me an idea and due to the fact that she can't walk or move around a great distance without help. I would see to it that she strengthen her vine whip as well as her upper body so that the rest of her body does not become lame…"

"Alright…"

"So in her daily diet I would recommend that she take multivitamins every day, until otherwise noted, and come in for bi-weekly checkups."

"Alright…"

"And after she has built up her strength I recommend installing either a set of rails around you house and office so that she may, in a sense, swing from them or in an air basket."

"Air basket?"

"Well think of it like this, take a baby walker, but built for her and make it airborne."

"Therefore, she wouldn't get tripped over but she would still be able to get around."

"Exactly, and there could be little hooks in the wall she could use to make turns. As well as let some one know she is moving around."

"And it wouldn't be difficult to carry her while I'm traversing between home and office!"

"Doc, nurse Joy, thank you for your assistance… I'll see you in two weeks."

"Take care Mr. Flex and please be careful on your way out…"

(BAM!)

"...It's still a bit wet from earlier…"

"It's alright Joy I'm fine…"

"Boss and just what have we told you about running around like that?"

"Sorry Saria…"

"Geez…"

The two arrive back at the office and decide to call it a day.

"Alright Saria I think we shall call it a day for now…"

"Are you sure boss? I mean officially we still have about 3 hours before we are supposed to close…"

"That's alright… well just leave a note on the door requesting they wait till tomorrow, besides I can do it properly if I'm exhausted…"

"Yeah, you're right

I'll go take care of the front and a few other pieces of paper work then depart for home."

"Alright… I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Of course…"

Flex walks down to his office with Snivy still in his arms, and three Pokéball's on his chest.

"Charlotte, Strike, Shinx come on out, we need to talk."

"**Daddy?"**

"Yes Charlotte?"

"**I was wondering… do you actually know who is giving you these eggs?"**

"Well I know where you strike came from, but Shinx and Snivy I do not."

"**Oh…."**

"Um where is Shinx?"

"**There he is!"**

"Shinx backs out of the nearby food closet with several berries in his mouth."

"Aww no… "

"**Bad Shinx! No!"**

"Charlotte, I know your older but please let me handle it."

"**Yes daddy…"**

"Now come here Shinx."

He does as he's told but with his head low.

"Alright, is there a reason you were in there?"

"**I was hungry… And those berries looked really tasty…"**

"It's alright Shinx, but next time if you're hungry, no matter what I'm doing come and ask me. I don't need you getting sick of some berry you might be allergic to or could be poisonous to you…"

"**Okay…"**

"That reminds me I still need to give you to a name…"

"Shinx since you seem to love berries, well I can't call you berry that's for sure, but there is something similar I can call you."

"**What?"**

"Ichigo."

"**Ichigo?"**

"Yes, from now on you will be called Ichigo."

"**Why Ichigo daddy?"**

"Well Charlotte, in another language it means strawberry and it just so happens that he ate all of my strawberries but left the others untouched."

"**Oh…"**

"Now a name for Snivy…"

Suddenly it begins to lightly snow just outside the window…

"That's odd weather didn't say anything about snow…"

"Then it clicks…"

"Yuki…"

"**What daddy?"**

"Yuki, it means snow."

"**Snow?"**

"Yes, and it's very simple to say."

"**Oh…."**

**(giggle) "I love it daddy, thank you."**

"Alright; Yuki, Ichigo have you two eaten yet?"

Both shake their heads.

"Alright good, Charlotte I need you to do something for me."

"**Okay!"**

"You know where the store is down the street?"

"**Hai!"**

"Go down there and talk to the nice gentleman at the front desk. Give him this note and everything should be fine. Bring back here what he gives you. "

"**Hai!"**

Charlotte slips out rather quickly, meanwhile Flex preps some Pokémon food bottles for Yuki and Ichigo. The two wolf down the food almost without a break.

"Easy now you two don't want you getting a stomach ache because you ate too fast…"

The two nod and slowly drift off to sleep.

Meanwhile Charlotte returns with bags in hand.

"Wow that was fast Charlotte…

"**Of course daddy, it helps especially when no one was even at the store, well except for the people running it."**

"Oh, alright, then set the bags down over there next to the desk and we shall go home."

"Alright; Yuki, Ichigo return!"

"Strike you can ride upon my shoulder, Charlotte come along."

"**Hai!"**

XXX

After leaving the building and locking it up the three head back for Flex's apartment.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

A punch from out of nowhere knocks flex to the ground and strike into nearby wall knocking him unconscious upon impact.

"Ugh… what the hell man?" Flex shouts at the figure who had stricken him

"Oh sorry, did that hurt… maybe I should hit a little lower!"

The stranger then promptly kicks the wind out of Flex while he is lying on the ground.

"So the great Flex, is on his knees once again and the mercy of his assaulter despite all the Pokémon Alder has given you…"

"How did you know that?"

"Heh, I know everything about you. So how do we wanna do this quick and painless, or slow and painful…"

"Neither… Charlotte!"

"**Hai!"**

Charlotte charges in with take down, but is stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, now we can't have any of that know can we?"

"No…" Flex cries as Charlotte is held in place

"Since you won't submit to the will of my employers… well let's just say even more drastic measures must occur… more lasting…"

The stranger looks darkly at Charlotte.

"So young Charlotte how old are you now sweetie?"

She head-butts the stranger, but is still being held back by another Pokémon

"Oh so this one has a bit of spunk, well let's just break that now shall we? Drake emerge! I have a present for you!"

The stranger lets out another Pokémon in the dark and Flex can only hear what is happening.

"**Ah, a beautiful young flower, just ripe for the plucking… vat is your name little one?"**

Charlotte turns her head and doesn't respond.

"**So you refuse to speak… vell dat will change in due time…"**

"**Daddy always taught me never to even so much as give meanies like you even so much as my name."**

"**Well after tonight, I don't think you will ever forget my face or that of my master. As I will make sure your dreams for the rest of your days are filled with anguish and suffering."**

"**Wha…"**

"**A never ending nightmare, if you will, and you might never wake from it."**

Charlotte's face turns pale as the Pokémon our captor had summoned begins to move closer to her.

"**No!" **Charlotte screams

"Charlotte!" Flex shouts

* * *

><p>Alright boys and girls that is the end of chapter three. Please read and review any comments are welcomed and appreciated, but flames will not be tolerated. and please let me know if u see any mistakes that i missed<p> 


	6. A Stranger and some alone time

**A Stranger and some alone time with between brothers.**

Author: Eclipse2025

Beta/assistant: Perfect_Oblivion

Chapter 4

She head-butts the stranger, but is still being held back by another Pokémon

"Oh so this one has a bit of spunk, well let's just break that now shall we? Drake emerge! I have a present for you!"

The stranger lets out another Pokémon in the dark and Flex can only hear what is happening.

"**Ah, a beautiful young flower, just ripe for the plucking… vat is your name little one?"**

Charlotte turns her head and doesn't respond.

"**So you refuse to speak… vell dat will change in due time…"**

"**Daddy always taught me never to even so much as give meanies like you even so much as my name."**

"**Well after tonight, I don't think you will ever forget my face or that of my master. As I will make sure your dreams for the rest of your days are filled with anguish and suffering."**

"**Wha…"**

"**A never ending nightmare, if you will, and you might never wake from it."**

Charlotte's face turns pale as the Pokémon our captor had summoned begins to move closer to her.

"**No!"**

"Charlotte!"

**Daddy!**

And all goes dark.

A few hours later something was shaking me to wake up.

It was a local police officer that had just gotten off his shift.

"Master Flex are you alright?"

"Huh…."

"Are you alright?"

"n….no… where is Charlotte?"

"She is with the medic in the ambulance, across the street."

(sigh…) "That's good, can you help me up?"

"Sure…"

The officer puts out a hand to help Flex up, he has a slight limp but is still able to walk.

The officer helps him over to the ambulance where Charlotte is being examined by the medic.

"Charlotte?"

"**Daddy!"**

She leaps off the table despite what the medic was doing and hugs him sobbing uncontrollably.

"Its alright… daddy's is here…"

"Mister Flex?"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you, in private?"

"**Daddy, please don't leave me!"**

"Alright sweetie, come here…"

Flex picks her up, despite the pain in his leg.

"I think that answers your question, what is the issue?"

"Well, Charlotte was violated…"

Charlotte holds him that much tighter at the revelation

"You mean…"

"Yes, the man who assaulted you, his Pokémon violated young Charlotte here…"

Flex's eyes go wide and Charlotte hugs him tighter.

"Is she?"

"That is not yet know…"

"If you would please…"

"No. just take us home…"

"But…"

"Take us home… I'll talk to Nurse Joy first thing tomorrow."

"But sir you have been…"

"I'll see Joy in the morning! My first priority is Charlotte right now, and she is emotionally traumatized at the moment. And seeing as how I am a Pokémon therapist as well as her father, she needs to be taken care of before seeing any doctor."

Before the medic can say anything, Flex has begun to walk away from him and entered a nearby police car that would take him and Charlotte home.

Within the hour the two are home and Flex releases Strike, Ichigo and Yuki and puts them to bed in strikes room.

"**Daddy?"**

"Yes Charlotte?"

"**Please can I sleep with you tonight?"**

"Of course sweetie, now come on and lets get some rest before the sun rises."

"**Okay…"**

"Come here…"

She puts out her arms to allow Flex to pick her up.

"Alright sweetie, before we go to sleep I need you to tell me what happened…"

"**But…"**

"Its alright sweetie, but it will help me help you through it. That's what I'm here for. Now before we start how about I get you some nice hot coco."

Her eyes fill with Joy.

"There we go, there is that smile…"

But before she can hold it long enough for Flex to pet her on the head she gets a slight vision from earlier and shrieks in terror.

"**No!"**

"Charlotte! Open your eyes sweetie!"

"**Daddy!"**

"I'm here."

"**Please don't leave me alone…."**

Flex nods, and picks her up and walks into his kitchen. He searches the cupboards for the desired item. After several minutes of searching, he finds the desired item. He pulls some milk out of the fridge and begins to heat it. After a bit of time he mixes in the chocolate and helps Charlotte drink it.

She slowly gulps it all down and drifts into a peaceful slumber.

(sigh…) "Well now that that is over…"

"**Dad?"**

"Hey Strike, you should be asleep…"

"**I cant…"**

"What's wrong?"

"Charlotte's scream woke me up and well it scared me too…"

"Come here buddy…"

"Strike walks up and hugs Flex's leg."

"Its alright…"

Flex picks up his fraternal son, and holds him in tight hug.

"Alright buddy, come on lets get some sleep…"

"**Father?"**

"What is it Ichigo?"

"**Can we…"**

"Alright you two hang on…"

"Strike, hop on my shoulder while I grab Charlotte alright?"

He nods and does as he's told, Flex picks up Charlotte and walk into strikes room.

Flex picks up the two remaining Pokémon and walks to his room. The three Pokémon that are awake lie down on the edge of the bed while Flex lays Charlotte down at the top and cover her small body with blankets. After grabbing some spare pillows from the closet to give to the young Pokémon something soft to rest on. Flex lays down next to Charlotte on the other side of his bed, after a brief shower he slips into his night clothes and lies down.

"**Daddy?"**

"Charlotte you should be asleep…"

"**I cant sleep…."**

"Come here…"

Charlotte moves closer to Flex and snuggles up close to her father and holds him close.

"Now Charlotte…"

"**Hai?"**

"Now before we leave tomorrow we need to talk about what happened…"

"**But… "**

"Please, not only can I help you with whatever they did to you but… you will feel as if an enormous burden has been taken off your shoulders."

"**mmm…"**

"Now get some sleep…"

"**Daddy?"**

"What is it sweetie?"

"**Has Charlotte been a bad girl?"**

"No Charlotte, you have been a very good girl."

"**Then why?"**

"That's life sweetie… good things happen, bad things happen…its all a part of life."

"**But…"**

"And its not what happens to us over the course of our lifetime, but how we cope and press on with the horrors that do come our way."

"**Okay… and daddy?"**

"Yes dumpling?"

"**Can you pet me like you used too?"**

"Of course sweetie… if you ever want me to do it. Don't hesitate to ask…"

"**Okay…"**

Flex begins to scratch behind her ears and within moments she is fast asleep once again. He looks down at his other Pokémon and they too are fast asleep.

(sigh…)

XXX

The next morning Flex wakes up to a rather annoying phone call.

(grunt…) "Who on earth would be…"

He stops as he looks at the clock.

"Damn it!"

He whips up out of bed startling the four Pokémon round him.

"**Is there something wrong daddy?"**

"We're late sweetie. Go get the four of you bathed, we need to be outta here in the next fifteen minutes."

"**Hai!"**

"Hello?!"

Flex gets a tirade of remarks through the other side of the phone line.

"Saria, slow down… I cant understand you when you are shouting. Now I understand that I am late. We got assaulted again last night, hence the reason why we are late. Now cool off, drink some water before you have a heart attack, and simply tell our clients that we will be there in a bit behind schedule. Also that they will receive a discount on their visit."

"But…"

"Do as I say and ill be there after we go get Charlotte checked out by Nurse Joy."

Saria nods slowly and hangs up the phone.

"Alright Charlotte is everyone ready?"

"**Hai."**

"Charlotte? What's wrong?"

(knock, knock)

"Just a minute!"

"Come here…"

Flex grabs her out of the tub, dries all three Pokémon off and carries both Charlotte and Yuki to the door.

"Yes?"

"Ah! Flex, I was wondering if you were alright, Saria called me a bit ago because you hadn't shown up yet, and…"

"Yes I know I just got off the phone with her, and I'm I a bit of a rush, can you hold Yuki here for a moment while I get these three ready to go?"

"Sure…"

"Thanks…"

Yuki, pulls herself into Alders arms while Flex runs back inside grabbing, the egg carrier, his lunch carrier also several breakfast bars into said bag, and pours several glasses of orange juice.

"Alright…"

Flex puts on the egg carrier and places Charlotte into it, Ichigo sitting patiently at the front door, throws the lunch bag on his shoulder, places all five bottles of orange juice inside as well. Strike jumps onto his shoulder as Flex walks past him. Flex also picks up Ichigo on the way out the door, and tosses a bottle of orange juice at alder.

"Um… Flex?"

"Sorry to trouble you alder but can you follow me to the center and feed that juice to Yuki. I kinda have my hands full…"

"Sure…"

Just as Flex locks the door and looks at alder feeding Yuki. Alder looks at him with bewilderment.

"What's wrong alder?"

"Oh, nothing but do you have everything?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I do…"

Flex goes back over real quick what he was supposed to do.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't forget anything…"

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but…"

"But what?"

"Flex you forgot to put some pants on…"

Flex looks down, and slaps his forehead.

He runs back inside, pulls the first pair of pants he finds on, and dashes back out the door.

After locking it a second time, the two head to the Pokémon center just a few blocks ahead.

"I'm glad I live only a few blocks from the center otherwise id be in big trouble right now…"

"You would be in deeper trouble if I hadn't come…"

"Thanks…."

the two arrive at the center moments later and Flex checks Charlotte and his other Pokémon in for checkups. ten minutes later the four come back out looking better than they did when they walked in. Flex lets go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"So Joy, how are they?"

"Everyone is perfectly fine…"

"But…"

"All except for Charlotte…"

"So what exactly did they do to her?"

"She hasn't told you yet?"

"No, I planned to wake up early this morning and give her a bit of a session, but woke up late and…."

"I see… well she knows what she needs to do. Ill leave it to her to tell you."

"Just answer me this. Is her life in danger in anyway?"

"No… but… ill say this after last night she will never be the same…"

"Thank you Joy. Ill check back tonight…"

"Alright Flex. If you feel sick, call me immediately!"

"I understand Joy, and I will!"

Flex picks up his Pokémon and flies out the front door everyone safely back inside their Pokéball's except for Charlotte.

The two arrive at the office moments later

"Saria! We…."

"Boss!"

"Oh thank Arceus!"

Saria grabs him into a tight hug.

"Boss you're okay…"

"Yes, Saria I am but I wont be if you don't let go…"

She jumps back and allows Flex to breath.

"Alright now I need a few minutes to get prepped, can you take Strike, Ichigo and Yuki in the break room and get them some Pokémon food?"

"Yes, but where is…"

"**I'm back here Ms. Saria…."**

"Oh Charlotte I didn't see you… what's wrong?"

"Ill explain later, besides I need to find out myself…."

"Alright, just buzz me when you're ready."

Flex open the door to his office and just as he closes the door, someone he would expect is sitting in his chair waiting for him

"So you finally decided to show up, I was wondering if you would even come to work today, Flex."

"You!"

"Now, now, no need for violence as I am not here for such things…"

"**In fact…"**

"The figure changes into Zoroark"

"Oh sweet Arceus! You scared me half to death!"

"**Sorry but it took some time to track him down…"**

"So you know who did it?"

"**Consider him already out of your hair…"**

"That's not the point, where were you last night?"

"**I was doing as you told me too, watching your assistant. But when I found out you were in trouble, by the time I got there the damage had already been done."**

(sigh…) "Alright thank you, now return to your previous orders, I have clients that are waiting…"

"**But…"**

Flex looks up at him darkly.

"**As you wish…"**

"Alright, Saria send the first one in."

"Um boss, all clients cancelled their appointments up until after lunch."

"Did they say why?"

"After I told them why, they plastered a look of shock on their face and just said they would come back later…"

(sigh… )"Alright thank you… the moment another clients comes in the door, send them in immediately…"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright Charlotte, come here sweetie…"

He picks her up out of the egg carrier on his chest, and places her on her favorite chair. He remembers something and requests Saria send in Lilli immediately.

"Alright sweetie, relax and look me in the eyes."

She leans back, and does as she's told. After several seconds her face appears to be that of someone who has been hypnotized.

"Now, from the moment we left here last night to the moment we got home, give me every detail."

Charlotte nods still with the hypnotized expression on her face, and Lilli walks in just as she starts.

After several very excruciating minutes, Flex is infuriated, but still has a calm look about him.

"**Master Flex?"**

"I'm alright Lilli…"

"**But…."**

"Charlotte when I clap my hands you will wake up."

He claps three times and the expression disappears from her face.

"Alright Charlotte, now what did Joy say about your checkup?"

"**Do you know what happened last night daddy?"**

"Yes, I had to put you under hypnosis in order to do so…"

"**Oh daddy!"**

"Its alright… now what did Nurse Joy say?"

"**Um…"**

"Bzzzzztt!"

(sigh…) "Yes Saria?"

"A client is here to see you she should be walking in the door now." She says rather blatantly

"Thank you…"

Just as the buzzer clicked again the door opened to a young woman.

"Yes can I help you mam?"

"Um… I'm not here to see you per say, but I wanted to bring you lunch despite what happened last night…"

"Thank you… Miss…"

"Oh I'm Miss Pepper; I'm a friend of Nurse Joy down at the center. She told me something happened and knew that one of my lunches always helped people feel better."

"Thank you miss pepper, I appreciate it. Come here Charlotte and have some with me."

"Okay…"

"Thank you again Miss Pepper…"

When Flex looks up, she is gone.

"What the hell?"

"Saria, did Miss Pepper leave already?"

"Um… no one came by… the desk at all…"

"Then why did you tell me…never mind, thank you Saria."

As Flex looks up Charlotte has devoured the boxed lunch and is sleeping peacefully on the sofa.

(sigh…) "Well there goes lunch… oh well I guess I can always…"

"Bzztt!"

"Sir, I have several packages here at the desk for you…"

"But I… oh my goodness, Joy…what have you done?"

"Sir?"

"Nothing I'll be there in a sec…" Flex replies as he takes a blanket out of a nearby closet and places it gently over Charlotte

Flex walks into the foyer to several delivery guys dropping package after package at the front desk.

"Um… Saria… "

"Its not me boss…"

"Excuse me are you master Flex by chance?"

"Yes… "

"Okay good, then I need you to sign here for the delivery and here for the installation."

"First before I sign anything, what is all this?"

"Well lemme pull out the log and make sure everything is here."

"Alright over there on your secretaries desk should be your supply order that we bring every month."

"Okay…"

"Next are the boxes over there by your office doors, those are the supplies for your seminar that you ordered a few weeks ago…"

"Alright…"

"Next are the food stuffs for your vending machines in your break room, both human and Pokémon food stuffs."

"Alright…"

"Next is the security system, over by the…"

"Wait… I didn't order that…"

"Not to worry it has been taken care of…"

"May I ask by whom?"

"Unfortunately I don't even know, the receipt just says anonymous…"

(sigh…) "Alright."

"Oh right the technician to install the system will be by tomorrow to install it as well as the setup for your home and bike."

"Bike?"

"Yes, another anonymous order, and I must say I'm really jealous right now…"

"How so?"

"This bike isn't even on the market yet…"

"Pardon me Master Flex, but you must know some damn good people to get this kinda connection…"

"Yeah... once I find out who all this is from them I will let you know… umm by the way what kinda of bike is it?"

"Oh right its apparently a concept car so no official name is on it yet, so for now we just refer to it as the Audi concept."

"Sweet mother of Arceus…"

"My words exactly…"

"And the rest of the stuff is equipment ordered to upgrade your current material, which by the way an agent will be here about 3pm to help set up, and the last bit which we went ahead and placed in your office are all gifts from signed customers, actually takes up two pages…"

"Wait lemme see that!"

Flex snaps the log from his hand, and looks down the log at the senders names. All clients he has had in the past. From the day, he opened to the day he moved into his new office.

"Um sir… are you alright?"

Before Flex could even respond, a tear fell down his cheek.

"Saria, come here…"

"Yes?"

"Look over this log, if I'm not mistaken every single client we've had since day one is on this list minus the few anonymous at the top."

"Arceus boss, your right. The only one I don't see is Mister and Mrs… "

"Dawson…"

"Um…"

"Oh right, see I have photographic memory, and I'm also really good with names… so after meeting you once, I know who you are no matter if I see you tomorrow or 30 years from now…"

"So… "

"So, every client I've ever had is on this list. Most of which I haven't heard from in years…"

"Well each package has a card on it, so I'm sure there's an explanation in their as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we gotta scan this stuff before its sent out, otherwise well… yeah so of course we know is exactly what is in each box."

"Right…"

"Now master Flex I believe we must be going…"

"Oh right…"

Flex signs the clipboard, and gives the man a tip.

"For all the trouble, here guys. For bringing it all in."

All three guys go wide eyed.

"But sir we cant…"

"Don't worry about it… now off you go…"

Each of the three guys exit the office and the truck takes off.

"Well let go take a look at this new…"

"**Daddy?"**

"Oh hey sweetie…"

"**There are some…"**

"Yes, I know, some packages, did you get a good nap?"

She nods happily.

"Now, how about we go sit down and finish our little talk."

She nods and the two walk back into Flex's office.

"Ms. Saria, go ahead and get things organized seeing as we probably will be busy for a bit. When the guys for the installations arrive, show them where everything will go and save my office for last."

"Of course…"

And after they finish go ahead and go home as I doubt any more clients will show up as word has probably already spread…

"Sure…"

Before Saria can turn around to bid him adieu, Flex has already closed the door behind him

"Alright sweetie, now what did Joy tell you."

"**Oh… Miss Joy told me that…"**

"That what?"

"**I…"**

"Its alright Charlotte, you can tell me I wont love you any less for it."

"**Because of what happened last night miss Joy checked out my insides."**

"You mean…"

Charlotte nods

"And…"

"**Charlotte is…"**

"Charlotte…"

Charlotte pulls out a note that Joy had written in the case that she couldn't tell Flex.

'Flex,

Charlotte has been injured not only emotionally but… her reproductive track has been damaged, so she will never have kids… there is a procedure that can repair it, but has not been attempted as of yet. When you come back to the center tonight I will have some medication that will help her body try to heal… she will need you now more than ever.

See you soon,

Nurse Claire Joy'

"Oh Charlotte…"

"**Daddy! Charlotte is scared…."**

"I know… but Ill be there for you all the way"

XXX

A week goes by and the date for the famed meeting is nearly at hand.

Charlotte's body had begun to heal beyond what Joy had originally thought.

"Well at least we know the one that hurt her was a Whimsicott…"

"Yeah and you don't find too many of those around this side of Unova…"

"Right… and what of the mercenary?"

"Well let's just say he was found three nights later next to that of his maimed Whimsicott. Died of multiple heart attacks, and a ruptured liver. His Whimiscott had died from suffocation…"

"Good riddance …"

"And low and behold the gift giver turned out to be a Princess Salvia."

"Wait you had a session with THE Princess Salvia?!"

"Well she wasn't in for very long, as she was away from her butler at the moment."

"What was wrong?"

"Sorry? Patient confidentiality. My hands are tied…"

"Not even to me your secretary?"

"Nope, it's between me and her, not another soul is to know about it unless she says yes."

"Alright boss…"

"And if you look through my files Saria, I will not hesitate in releasing you."

Saria gets a shock up her spine.

"Tehehe…"

"Uh-huh… just keep laughing…"

XXX

Now is the famed day of the meeting between Ash, Espeon, Light, Saria, Vaporeon, and Flex

"Alright Saria we have about an hour before we meet up with them is everything set and accounted for?"

"Yes boss, and Light sent me an email earlier today, he feels that the boys sister should attend as well."

"Alright… I don't have a problem with it but if Espeon does then well she must remain out. And speaking of emails did you receive any other emails today?"

"If you are meaning the one from Doc, then yes he arrived in Altomare late last night and all his equipment should be setup and running by the end of our meeting."

"Good, go ahead and contact Nurse Joy in Altomare and make sure Doc is well accommodated for the procedure."

"Of course."

"Now, then Charlotte?"

"**Yes daddy?"**

"Are you alright?"

"**Yes daddy."**

"Do you need anything?"

"**No daddy, I think everything is under control"**

"Good girl, now if you need anything Lilli will be right outside our office."

"Hai!"

Saria then releases her Pokémon Vaporeon sits down on the sofa while Lilli take a seat just outside the door.

"Perfect, now as for…"

As if right on cue a phone call comes through.

"Ah... its Light!"

"Good, patch him through."

"On Flex's screen appears Light and Belle, looking rather cheerful"

"Alright, Light ill take a bite what's got you in a good mood?"

"Oh it's nothing…"

"Alright… and if Espeon doesn't feel comfortable with her here then she will have to be excused."

"I understand and…"

"**Its alright, if my brother should have any problems with my presence then I will graciously excuse myself"**

"Alright Ms.… "

"**Ms. Belle at your service."**

"Saria is the software running?"

"Hold on…"

"Ah there was the problem it just needed to be refreshed. We should be able to understand most of what is being said."

"Good and I can clear anything up should it arise"

"Of course"

"Now to wait for the guest…"

And also as if on cue, the guest of honor calls.

"Ah Ash, Espeon, good to see you."

"You as well master Flex."

"Thank you. Now, before we begin Light has asked that Espeon's sister attend is that alright with you?"

"**Which sister?"**

"Ms. Belle"

"**I am not familiar with that name I must see her."**

"Alright, just a moment…"

"Light are you still there?"

"Yes."

"Good, Espeon requests to see her before making a decision."

"Alright… it's understandable he must not recognize her by her name."

The calls are connected and Espeon looks at someone he hasn't for a long time.

"**Belle is that really you?"**

"**Yes brother, it has been quite some time."**

"**That it has sister… master Flex she may remain should she choose to. I do not mind her presence, but I fear that upon this revelation she might feel uncomfortable, out of place, but most of all disturbed. I would…"**

"**Its alright brother… I understand, I will take my leave and hopefully we can catch up another time."**

"Goodbye Belle, hopefully I will see you soon."

"Alright, now just to keep things simple and to the point, on each of your screens will be a translation of all Pokéspeak that is said here, and Saria will be documenting all that is said here."

"And just for patient confidentiality, everything said here will remain between us and us only. Nothing will be voiced outside of these walls or this conversation."

"Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nods.

"Alright now down to business."

"Now as a reminder, a doctor that I know and would trust with my life, is inside the center at this moment currently prepping his equipment for you examination after this meeting. All material that comes out of said examination will only be viewed by those accepted by Espeon and his trainer. Me and 'Doc' as he wishes to be referred as, will be the only other professionals that will view said results unless Ash or Espeon say otherwise. Is this acceptable?"

Ash and Espeon nod.

"Alright, now Espeon please tell us a little bit about yourself and how you came to be in Ash's possession."

Ash calmly explains all he knows, with Espeon filling in on some parts about from that fateful day to which he was taken from his home to now by which he is by Ash's side.

"I got him when he was just an Eevee as a gift from my grandfather. I don't know what region Espeon is from since he never knew the name of it himself, we only found out at the Altomare contest that he actually was from Unova."

"All he knew was that his home was by the sea. And he wasn't well liked by the other kits because he was... well lets say different. He was a lot stronger than them and that made them jealous. One day, they were playing by a coastal shipping station, and one of the other Eevees asked him to see what was going on. "

"Now I'm going to speculate that was Vaporeon here."

Espeon nods while Vaporeon closes his eyes, lays down and places both paws over his head.

"So, Espeon went and checked, but one of the Eevees pushed him off the ledge he was standing on, and into a crate. Before he could get back out, the crate was closed and sealed, trapping him inside. Then he was loaded on a boat and cast out to sea. He was trapped inside that crate for three weeks, being loaded from one ship to another, surviving solely by drinking sea water that leaked into the crate from storms and waves. "

"It had tasted horrible, but I was too desperate and thirsty to care. Eventually, the crate I was in made it onto Ash's grandfather's ship,"

"For the record, who is your grandfather Ash?"

"Drake of the Elite Four in Hoenn,"

"Ah thank you, please continue."

"And while an entire cargo inventory was being taken due to a mislabeling of one of the crates, they found him, emaciated and half dead. Immediately they tried nursing him back to health, but he was extremely frightened, being in a strange place far from home and not having been shown any kindness by others save his family, and as such had desperately tried to crawl away, but his body was too weak to move."

"Eventually my grandfather and his crew managed to get him to trust them enough for them to feed him, but that was as far as they got. When he was strong enough to move, he immediately hid himself in a small cubby below deck, and refused to come out for anything except food and relieving himself."

"**When Ash was training with his grandfather on the ways of dragon Pokémon, he met me. Of course I hid away from him the first chance I got, but every day he would show me some kindness, A small petting one day, a scratching behind the ear another. "**

"**Eventually I started following him around the ship, but whenever one of the other crew members came too close, I would always dash away and hide.**"

"On my seventeenth birthday, grandfather gave him to me as a present, and we've been together ever since. I showered him with kindness, and when he evolved and learned telepathy, he thanked me immensely for all the happiness I had given him, and promised to return that happiness to me a hundred fold."

"Alright, thank you, Vaporeon, same question."

"**Master Flex before he starts I would like to say one more thing."**

"Alright…"

"During my captivity most days I felt very ill, I also developed claustrophobia…"

"Ill you say… has Ash gotten you checked out?"

"**The day I joined him, he took me to the Pokémon center and had me checked out."**

"Nurse Joy did a few tests on him but the equipment she had was unable to find anything at the time. So she took a blood sample and sent it off to be looked at."

"Did you ever get those results?"

"Yes, I took the liberty of getting a copy from Joy earlier…"

"That's quite alright, just show that to Doc when you see him and ill let him determine what should be done."

"Right…"

"Now Vaporeon will give his side then we shall break for a bit to allow Doc to do his thing and meet back up when he finishes."

"Alright…"

"Now Vaporeon if you will…"

Vaporeon does the same, still slightly hesitating as to what he says.

"**Everything starts as Espeon says…"**

Vaporeon hesitates to continue.

"Vaporeon, please continue. Nothing will happen as long as you are truthful."

After a brief pause he continues.

"**When I pushed you that day, it was only to scare you, but when you were locked into that crate, when you were put on that ship, I jumped down the cliff and chased after you. I swam and I swam, but soon I tired, and the ship vanished on the horizon. "**

"**A passing Lapras had brought me back to shore, otherwise I would have drowned. When I saw her swim away, I knew. I had to become what I am now, so I could swim across the ocean to find you. "**

"**So I trained myself every day to get stronger, and hunted every night for a water stone. But the days turned to weeks, then months, then years. Every day, I was reminded that it was my fault you were gone, and I was afraid I would never find you, so I gave up, but I never stopped trying to better myself."**

"**Several years later Ms. Saria was walking through our town, and she bought me from the ranch, then several months later I found that she had what I had been searching long and hard for. A water stone, me seeing that dark blue rock reminded me of the reason for all my training, but I belonged to someone, and I couldn't leave her behind. "**

"**Now that I've found you due to a cruel twist of fate, but instead of the happiness of us reuniting, there was only pain and hatred."**

"**Brother I never meant for all this to happen, all I wanted was to prove to you that you weren't the only strong one among us. And when I saw you at the contest, I felt as if an enormous burden came off my shoulders… I'm sorry, I truly am, and I would say it as much as needed to get you to forgive me. Despite all that has happened ive always thought about you."**

"**Vaporeon, thank you."**

"**But…"**

"That will be all for now, I don't need you getting too emotional on me…"

"**Okay…"**

"Now Ash if you will go see Nurse Joy I believe Doc is ready."

"Sure…"

"And as Doc does his test we shall still remain here observing all that takes place."

"Understood…"

"Now Saria let the record show that Ash and Espeon are leaving the conversation and Espeon is being examined by Doc. All notes taken will be linked as reference."

"Yes, boss."

Ash and Espeon leave the screen and his side switches over to that where Doc resides in the center.

"Doc?"

"Yes Flex?"

"Ash and Espeon should be there in a moment; we shall remain here and monitor your diagnostic."

"Of course."

"Also Ash should give you a report from the previous Nurse detailing her procedure."

"If it's like the one Joy just gave me then we shouldn't have any problem."

Ash and Espeon enter the room and over the next several minutes Doc, prepares Espeon for examination. Ash is asked to remain outside, in which he is seen holding hands with a young girl.

"Saria who is that young girl with Ash?"

"Must be his girlfriend boss, she was at the contest when I was there, but that is all I know."

"Alright."

"Master Flex I am beginning the procedure now."

"Take your time Doc, take your time."

"Nurse Joy?"

"Yes?"

"Any and all samples I take please prep them in the proper format…"

The examination takes place over the next several hours, and Espeon awakens feeling rather sluggish.

"**My….body… feels…."**

"Espeon the medication used to sedate you is still running its course through your body, it will be at least six hours before it is expelled from your system."

"**Al…alright…"**

"Ash, please grab Espeon very gently and lay him on the bed in the corner of the room."

"Sure…"

The young girl taps Ash on the shoulder and signs something to him.

"What is it Ash?"

"Oh I'm sorry this is Amy, my girlfriend, she is mute and would like to join us."

"Under normal circumstances, due to the patient confidentiality agreement, I would say no, but since you are Espeon's trainer it will be left in your best judgment."

"Thanks…"

"All right Doc, what the diagnosis?"

"Just a moment, the results are just now coming through you should be getting your copy as well."

Flex looks at Saria and she nods confirming it as well.

"We are good on our end Doc."

"Light a quick question, how familiar are you with medical terms?"

"I studied under Pokémon physiology for a few years, so about enough to know what's what."

"Good, Saria will send you a copy of the examination in just a moment."

"Thank you."

"Now Ash, have you and Espeon discussed anything about the examination he took when you first got him?"

"When Joy pulled me aside after she looked him over, she said there was something wrong, but it was too far developed to anything about it."

"Okay, but other than that have you discussed it trainer to Pokémon?"

"Yes, but due to Espeon's nature he would rather…"

"**Ash let me say it…"**

"Espeon you should be lying down!"

"**No, if anyone is to say it, it must be me."**

"To be brutally honest Master Flex, I forgave my brother for what he did the moment I joined up with Ash. "

At this statement, Vaporeon literally sits at full attention.

"**The reason I hate… no despise my brother is because of something that happened during my imprisonment. Due to my malnourishment, as Nurse Joy put it. My immune system dropped to zero, and he caught a unique mutated strain of Tuberculosis."**

"Interesting… I am quite familiar with that, continue…"

"**Because there was nothing to fight it, the disease ran rampant through my body. By the time it was caught, the disease had already rooted itself deep into my lungs and heart. Through medication, the disease was slowed down considerably, but it can't be stopped. "**

"**An Experimental treatment was found in Unova, but was disregarded due to a 10% survival rate, not to mention immediate retirement for my battling career if I did survive. "**

Vaporeon's eyes widen in pure disbelief

"Right now Espeon can battle and train normally enough, but can't perform moves like Hyper beam. By now I'm sure Doc is just now learning that it has gotten much worse. Currently he is only able to battle for at most 15 minutes, and it's also becoming a little harder from him to speak more and more everyday."

"**Now you see why I despise my brother, not because I was pushed, but because I only have so much time to fight for Ash before I becomes little more than dead weight."**

"Then why not shoot for the procedure? The operation you are talking about has improved since we first learned of it and…"

"**But I will no longer be able to battle ever again, and I would rather live with this horrendous disease and be able to live a life I can be proud of then be sitting at home becoming little more than a house pet…"**

All people present are in a state of utter disbelief.

"Doc?"

"I just don't know what to say…."

"Well Doc say it!"

"He has caught something that has only just been discovered and studied in the past few weeks…"

"I thought tuber…."

"Its an advanced form of tuberculosis…"

"What's it called Doc?"

"Edax Tuberculosis, otherwise known as Devouring Tuberculosis…"

"Explain, that is new information to me…"

"Well, Edax Tuberculii bacteria don't just infect the lungs, they start consuming the cellular structure of the respiratory system. Due to his extremely weakened immune system at the time, the bacteria were able to deeply root themselves in his lungs and heart, and are slowly consuming said organs."

"So…"

"Based on its rate of growth Espeon will have at most a year and a half left to live…"

Vaporeon expression disappears into that of pure shock, and Espeon begins to cough rather roughly. Vaporeon in a state of almost pure mental breakdown jumps off the sofa he was lying on and walks up to the door.

"Vaporeon, please return to your seat…"

"**I cant…"**

"Excuse me?"

"**I can't do it master Flex! I'm the whole reason my brother is dying right now! If I hadn't…"**

Suddenly the door opens and Lilli pokes her head in, Vaporeon taking the incentive runs out through the open space.

"**Vaporeon?"**

(sigh…) "Lilli go grab Charlotte and help her go find Vaporeon, the office is locked up so he cant have gone far."

"**Okay…"**

"While those two find him let us continue."

"But…"

"Doc please finish reviewing the report, I need to know of any options we have to try and salvage anything we can from this."

"Ill go through every medical book I have if I need to. But I will find a way for him to be able to survive and still be able to battle."

XXX

"**Charlotte?"**

"**Hai?"**

"**Can you come give me a hand, Vaporeon flew out of Flex's office and is somewhere still in the building."**

"**Sure… just lemme put these two to sleep."**

"**But we're not tired!"**

"**Its time for your nap, now please lay down and go to sleep, if you don't you wont have any energy for play time later."**

"**Charlotte, lemme give you a hand…"**

"**Thanks…"**

Lilli shakes her flower on her head over the two young Pokémon, releasing some sleep spores over them causing their eyes to droop.

Within seconds the two young Pokémon are asleep, and Charlotte walks out with Lilli.

"**Thanks…"**

"**Sure, now lets go find Vaporeon."**

Charlotte nods and the two start their search of the office looking for the bubble jet Pokémon.

Charlotte enters the main foyer and finds Vaporeon hiding underneath Saria's desk.

"**Vaporeon come on you need to come back to the office now…"**

"**No…"**

"**Why not?"**

"**My brother is dying because of me!"**

"**But aren't we all destined to meet that fate eventually?"**

"**He looks up at her with blood shot eyes."**

"**Come here…"**

She sits down next to Vaporeon, and consuls him the best she can.

After several minutes he calms down and she walks him back into Flex's office.

"Ah… Charlotte, thanks for brining him back…"

"**Sure, he was just hiding underneath Ms. Saria's desk…"**

"Ah… well go find Lilli and tell her, also please shut the door on your way out."

She bows and walks out.

"So are you ready to continue Vaporeon?"

He nods and returns to his seat.

"So Doc any luck?"

"Well I have an idea…"

"What is it Ash?"

"Amy was thinking that since they are brothers, shouldn't their bodies be similar?"

"Yes… Doc do you have Vaporeon's medical record?"

"Actually yes, yes I do."

Doc scrambles through a few files on his computer and draws it up to compare them to Espeons.

"Well everything in his papers look to be the same, I don't see why not…wait…."

"What is it Doc?"

"I can see it working properly if he was still an Eevee or an Espeon as well, but as he is now I fear if we where to transplant anything… I fear terrible things will happen…"

"What kind of things?"

"Well due to Vaporeon's nature as a water type Pokémon if we were to transplant organs between the two then… when Espeon even tries to do anything his brain could send the wrong signal to those organs and since they interpret things differently they could liquefy inside of him instantly and take his life in an instant."

"So basically Espeon just has that bit of time left to live?"

"I'm afraid so, I'm sorry everyone. I wish there was something I could do, but I'm out of options…"

"Thank you Doc…"

"Not a problem. I will remain over night to run over the data again and see what I can do."

"Don't kill yourself over it Doc."

"Trust me I wont…"

"Alright hopefully we should see you back here before the next week?"

"Yes, if nothing else comes up then I should be back in Unova by Wednesday next week."

"Well if there is nothing else I believe we are finished here. Ash do you have anything more to say?"

"Thank you Flex, I would rather have this put behind us before Espeon passes. Hate can do some pretty mean things to one's emotions when one party dies before it can be rectified…"

"I know Ash, being where I am today; I never see a shortage of those…"

"Heh…"

"Light do you have anything to say?"

"Other than if Espeon ever wishes to come back to the ranch to visit he is more than welcome to…"

"Thanks Light…"

"Not a problem Ash, just give me a call if he ever does…"

"Sure. Alright gentleman…"

"**Wait… I have one last thing to say…"**

"Yes Espeon?"

"**Brother, do not beat yourself up over this, yes you where the reason all this happened but maybe Arceus himself meant for this to happen. I have and always will consider you my brother. So don't worry about how long anyone has left to live, you may walk out today and be poison from the very meal you eat every night. Now I'm not saying it will happen, but nothing is ever set in stone. We live, we die; now stop brooding over this trivial matter and move on with your life. Life it to the fullest, for both of us."**

Vaporeon get off the sofa he was on and walks up to the screen, he places his paw on screen. Espeon hops off his bed and walks over to the projection and mimics his brother.

"Aww…."

"Saria!"

"Sorry!"

Amy puts her hands together near her face and a tear drops down from her eye.

She signs to Ash, and Ash interprets.

"They have forgiven one another…"

"That they have miss Amy, that they have…"

"Now Doc…"

"Yes Flex, don't worry about looking into it as much but when you get packed up can you look into the other thing I asked?"

"Oh right, yeah one of my contacts is looking into it as we speak."

"What is it Mr. Flex?"

"It's nothing Ash…"

"No allow me to help; I've ben training for nearly five years so I must be able to help you."

"Well I'm sure it wouldn't hurt… Light you are welcome to stay if you like."

"I think I will, as I am most curious…"

"Alright… Charlotte!"

"**Yes daddy?"**

"Can you bring Yuki in here please?"

"**Sure!"**

"Is that an Audino?"

"Yes, I received her from Mr. Alder about six months ago…"

"Why does she call you daddy?"

"She hatched in my presence so that may be a reason…"

"**I'm back daddy!"**

"Alright good, bring her here."

Charlotte does so and Yuki wakes up in Flex's arms.

"So she is an oddly colored Snivy? Very nice Mister Flex."

"Thank you light."

**(Yawn)… "Hello father…"**

"Good afternoon Yuki did you have a good nap?"

"**Yes, is it time for lunch?"**

"Not quite… but I need to introduce you to someone."

"**Okay."**

Flex turn her around in his lap and she looks at the screen.

"Are those your friend's father?"

"Yes, something like that… now I want you to wrap your vines around my wrist for me."

She looks at him with a pained expression

"I know, but it will only be for a moment."

"**Alright father…"**

"What's wrong with her Flex?"

Flex places his arm over the floor and Yuki 'attempts' to walk, using the support from Flex's wrist.

"Doc has run every available test on her, ever since she hatched she has been unable to walk at all."

Amy looks at Ash rather determined.

"Flex I think Amy want to see what she can do…"

"Ash I don't think…"

"Trust me on this one, just promise everyone here can keep a secret."

Everyone nods and Ash nods to Amy.

Amy glows a pure white and her body becomes that of and she becomes that of a Latias.

Everyone's jaw drops and Yuki releases her vines from her father in her state of shock causing her to tumble down.

"Ash you mean…"

Flex silences Saria before she can utter another word.

"Go ahead Ms. Amy."

Her eyes focus and turn that of a Light blue.

Yuki holds still on the floor and a slight tingle touches at her body.

She begins to slightly giggle.

"What is it Yuki?"

***giggle* "it" *giggle* "tickles!" *giggle***

(Sigh…)

After several minutes Amy's eyes return to normal and she speaks.

"**I have examined her thoroughly, inside and out… it was something my brother taught me when we where young… only until now have I realized how important it is…"**

"Thank you Ms. Amy.. so what do you think?"

"**Its called Paradox syndrome… not many humans know about it unless a doctor has a legendary Pokémon with them, and even then very few know of it."**

"How does it work?"

"**Well I don't know all of the details, but all I know is that the body itself isn't in danger and shouldn't have any problem, except for those particular parts of the body will never function unless a powerful psychic is able to remove it. But its very risky and only appear one in every one hundred million births…"**

"Wow its that rare?"

"**Yes, but if the psychic isn't strong enough then the patient could get it moved into a vital area and it could possible kill them…"**

Yuki's eyes widen.

"But if we chose not to do it…"

"**Then she will remain as she is until she evolves… if I'm not mistaken her final evolution is something like that of a snake?"**

"Yes… "

"**So once she reaches that form then since the body part would no longer be used then technically she would be able to move on her own."**

Flex lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Thank you Ms. Amy…"

"**It was my pleasure Mr. Flex, I look forward to seeing you soon."**

"As do I, thank you everyone, and thank you Doc. Ill see everyone later then."

Light waves goodbye as does Ash and Amy.

"The screen turns off and Vaporeon stand idly at the wall."

(Sigh…) "Well that went better than expected wouldn't you say Saria…"

Flex turns around, and to his astonishment, Saria is gone.

"Saria?!"

But no answer.

Lilli and Vaporeon are still there but Saria is physically no longer there.

"Saria?"

Flex begins to look around, but to no avail can he find his secretary.

All doors and windows are closed, except for one in the break room.

Flex looks out the window to an empty street.

"Damn it!"


	7. What Happens in Town Stays in Town

A/N: this chapter had to be reposted as a scene conflicted with some of Perfect_Obilivion's plans for his side of the story, so a small flashback edit had to be made. if you read the original please re-read

Chapter 5; What Happens in Town Stays in Town

"Speech"

_""Thought/Telepathy/Aura Speech"_

**"Pokémon speech"**

XXX

Previously on Forgotten love…

"Thank you Ms. Amy…"

"**It was my pleasure Mr. Flex; I look forward to seeing you soon."**

"As do I, thank you everyone, and thank you Doc. I'll see everyone later then."

Light waves goodbye as does Ash and Amy.

The screen turns off and Vaporeon stand's idly at the wall.

(Sigh…) "Well that went better than expected wouldn't you say Saria…"

Flex turns around, and to his astonishment, Saria is gone.

"Saria?!"

But no answer.

Lilli and Vaporeon are still there, but Saria is physically no longer there.

"Saria?"

Flex begins to look around, but to no avail can he find his secretary.

All doors and windows are closed, except for one in the break room.

Flex looks out the window to an empty back alley.

"Damn it!"

XXX

Several hours later…

"Yes officer as I turned around to conclude the meeting she was gone… and this next point is in my professional opinion, but based on all the incidents over the past few months, I'm assuming they decided to kidnap my secretary… In order to kill my business."

"Thank you for your statement and… *cough… professional opinion Master Flex, we will keep you informed of any updates."

"Thank you officer…"Flex says as the officer walks back outside to a multitude of police cars

And just like that the office is silent except for a soft sob coming from the break room.

Sigh… "Oh boy…"

Flex enters into the break room to find Charlotte in a corner crying with Strike, Ichigo and Yuki trying to comfort her

"Hey my sweet little Charlotte, what's the matter?" Flex says as he takes a seat next to the little Audino.

"**Ms. Saria left us…"**** Charlotte says sadly**

"What do you mean sweetie?" He asks looking at her with a bit of fear filling his voice.

"**She wasn't taken by someone; she just slipped out of the office and leaped out of the window in the break room…"**

Flex is left speechless.

"How do you know this sweetie?" Flex asks trying to calm himself down by getting up and taking a few steps towards the window.

"**Charlotte was being a good big sister and coming back in here to check on Yuki, when just as I enter the break room Charlotte sees her jumping out the window…"**** the young audino explains as she looks down at the floor.**

Flex's shock deepens, and he falls to the floor with his back against the wall.

"**Daddy?"**** she asks looking up at her father.**

"What is it Charlotte?"

"**Was the reason Ms. Saria left 'cause Charlotte was a bad girl?" **the Audino asks looking up at her father.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong… it's just… I guess Ms. Saria didn't want to work for me anymore and decided to leave…"

"**But why daddy?"**

"I don't know sweetie… I just don't know…"

"**Flex?!"**

"In the break room Zoroark…"

"**Flex!"**

"If you're here to tell me about Saria, you're about 2 hours too late…"

"**No that's not… well not the entire reason I'm here…"**

"Then what?"

"**As I was sitting on the roof, I heard a window open so I looked down to investigate. And I literally saw her jump from the window and quietly work her way down the fire escape on the opposite building…"**

"And…"

"**And when she got to the bottom, a car was waiting there for her."**** Zoroark explains**

That got Flex's attention.

"What kind of car?"

"**It looked expensive, kinda like the ones Alder uses when he does special events."**

"You mean a limousine?"

"**Yes, that's it. But it wasn't marked…"**

"Did you follow it?"

"**Yeah for about six blocks until it pulled into the harbor and everyone inside jumped on the cruise ship…"**

"And?"

"**And in the process I got into a fight with one of them…"**

"What?!"

"**I was trying to get a good look at the insignia on their coats."**

"Alright…"

"**But before the guy would try and take me on the harbor patrol showed up, and everyone split."**

"Did you get a good look at the marking?"

"**I did better, the idiot forgot to put his coat back on after I challenged him."**

"Lemme see."

"**Alright, but I'm not sure you're gonna like it…"**

Flex looks at Zoroark darkly, and he submits revealing a dark navy blue blazer with a single emblem sewn into the front.

The crest is made up of Red-toned wings conjoined in lure, with the Torse of a wreath of braided silk in silver and fur (black with gold spots). The mantle made of Silver and fur (black with gold spots) - Same thing here as the torse. The helm is Based slightly off of the barbute helms of the 15th century, and the shield was one of the basic shield types that's easily recognizable from the 1500s; colored argent [silver] with maroon chevrons [arrows pointing up]; charged with an emblem [Crimson bird encircled by golden laurels]

"Damn it… they've been behind this all along!" Flex shouts taking taking the jacket from Zoroark, and staring at the emblem intently.

"**Daddy?"**

"Come here Charlotte, Strike, Yuki, Ichigo. We have work to…"

"Hello?" a voice asks coming from the foyer.

"Just a moment, I'll be right there!" Flex replies.

Flex steps out of the break room, as Zoroark slips out the window before closing it, and enters the foyer with Yuki on his head, Ichigo in his arms, with Charlotte and Strike by his side.

"Um…"

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I have an appointment for…"

"Mam I am deeply sorry, right now we…"

"Um… it's not me who needs help…"

Flex looks are her perplexed, but sees no one else in the room.

"I am here for you Flex…"

The young maiden removes her brown cloak covering her face, revealing who she really is.

"Pa…Pa…Princess?!"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here and… how are you here?"

"I have eyes everywhere Flex you should know that…" She replies looking up at a nearby camera

Flex puts his finger to his chin and thinks for a moment until he looks up.

"The security system… but…"

"And who do you think I had set it up?"

"But Princess?!"

"Don't worry the station I had placed to watch over you, has been with my family for years. They know how to exercise the utmost secrecy."

"So…"

"As soon as they saw Saria get up to leave they locked down your computer system and followed her all the way out the break room window."

"So all that said was true then…" Flex replied with a sigh

"I'm sorry?"

"Zoroark. Alder ordered him as a more or less secret pair of Pokémon eyes…"

"Oh... So that's what they meant when they said they kept seeing a Pokémon on the roof…"

"Yeah I requested he keep regular tabs on Saria and keep an eye on the building, but apparently nothing came up until now…"

"Yes, but nevertheless she has been busy…"

"How so?"

"According to your user logs, she has downloaded an encrypted version of everything you had stored on your business network; documents, patient notes, everything." Salvia replies as if quoting the report from memory

"Oh damn…"

Charlotte plasters a look of shock on her face, and Flex nearly passes out from the shock.

"But if there is a plus to this, the encryption was changed on the files so it will be highly unlikely that she will be able to gain access."

Silence is all that ensues.

"Flex?"

"I'm sorry, but…"

"Please, just…"

"Salvia my entire business has been compromised since day one. I just barely scrape by with the clients I have. And now this…"

Salvia moves closer and silences him with a kiss.

"You have me though…"

The Pokémon present drop into a near state of shock.

"But… Salvia…"

"You were there for me when I needed someone most, now it's my turn to be here for you…"

"But it was my job to do that…"

"But you went an extra length and did some things that no other person would have…"

-Flashback 1-

"Um hello?"

"Yes, this is the psychiatric office of Mr. Flex do you have an appointment?"

"No I…"

"Then can I set you up for one miss…"

"I just… need to speak with him right away…"

"Well I can't…"

"Saria, allow the young Lady in we don't have any clients at the moment."

"Alright, please enter through those double doors madam."

"Thank you…"

The young girl in a brown cloak enters through the doors and after closing them, dashes down the hall.

"Welcome miss, now what can I do for you to…"

The girl flies through the door releasing her cloak and flings herself into Flex's arms

"My…Ma Milady?"

She looks up at Flex as tears are streaming down her face.

"Princess, just what… Oh no…"

She continues to weep into Flex's shoulder.

After several minutes she slowly calms down

"Alright, Salvia let's take a seat and talk about this, alright?"

She nods as she wipes the tears from her face with a tissue, as Flex prepares a pot of herbal tea

The two sit down on the couch and Salvia slowly replays the story to her woes.

"I took your advice and went looking for him, under the impression that I was traveling the regions to get to know them on a more personal level."

"Alright."

"And just when I was about to finish up in Johto I made one last stop in Altomare to have a look at the Wallace cup."

"Oh you were there? Did you see Saria?"

"Yes, but I didn't talk with her..."

"That's alright, now tell me what happened."

(sniff) "Alright, it was the day of his final match, with what I found out was his against his mother. I managed to speak with him briefly after he won his match."

"Wait, that's not a whole lot to go on. Let's start from the beginning, as something's are not making all that much sense…"

"Alright, well it started a short time after I had managed to track him down shortly after he returned home from facing his rival in an elite four matchup…"

*Flashback 2*

'I had been in touch with a few investigators over the last couple of years, trying to find anything I could on a location for ash, when one day Freesia, approaches me and shows me a battle that was about to take place in Kanto.'

"And here he comes folks, the final member of the Elite Four." The area on which Mr. Oak's opponent would stand split apart and slid away, revealing a tunnel, the sounds of a rising lift echoing through it.

"Now folks", the announcer spoke up, "A bit of info on the final member. He happens to be the youngest person to join the Elite Four worldwide. The previous record holder being Aaron of Sinnoh, who joined at age 19. The final member is a user of Electric type Pokémon and was just initiated only last week."

'It looked like the opponent, Mr. Oak was still trying to figure out who the final member was, when he heard a bang and clicking sound. The arrival must have pulled him from his thoughts, as Mr. Oak looked up and saw that the lift shaft had just closed over, the final member stepping back on his area. Mr. Oak apparently started sizing him up.'

'His opponent I recognized almost immediately even before his young Pikachu appeared, except he was wearing an outfit that we recognized as one worn by those Lucario users in Sinnoh that called themselves guardians of aura, except there were a few differences in the design. The biggest one being a bunch of yellow orbs embedded in the suit; one in the chest, one on the back of each gloved hand, one on the front of his hat, one on each shoulder, and one just above each kneecap. Yellow lines radiated from each orb, all around the suit until they connected to each other. The hat also had lines wrapping around it. Even I had to admit this Ash looked like a hero out of our countries legends, but Mr. Oak just couldn't place him, that is until his Pikachu appeared on his shoulder. It was upon seeing that Pokémon, everything seemed to click into place.'

"And here he is folks," the announcer's voice blared, "The final member of the Elite Four, Ash Ketchum."

'Upon hearing his name confirming what I had already knew, I was left breathless, nothing in my entire life could have prepared me for this, but never the less I continued to watch.'

"All right folks this is it, the final battle is here with the challenger Mr. Gary Oak, vs. Elite Four member number four, Ash Ketchum."

"All right then," said the announcer, "The trainers will have a ten minute intermission to formulate their strategies, as for the rest of us, a word from our sponsors."

'After the brief intermission, the battle began.'

"Trainers," the referee shouted, "Take your positions." Ash and Mr. Oak then took their designated positions on the field. The ref then started explaining the rules.

"This will be a full six-on-six battle with no time limit. In addition, both sides may freely substitute, Elite Four member Ash will make the first selection of Pokémon, do you both understand?" Both Ash and Mr. Oak nodded, and the ref waved both his flags in the air.

"Let the battle begin."

"Luxray, let's go," Ash shouted out as he threw a Pokéball, and in a flash of white light, a Luxray appeared.

"And Ash is kicking things off with his Luxray" the announcers voice blared throughout the stadium.

"Nidoking, I choose you" Mr. Oak hollered as the Nidoking emerged from his ball.

"And Gary plays it smart with a Nidoking," the announcer shouted, "How will this turn out folks?"

"Nidoking, earthquake" Mr. Oak commanded, and Nidoking brought his foot up and slammed it down hard, creating a shock wave that rent and cracked the ground underneath it as it traveled towards Luxray. Ash said nothing, instead he extended his hand, and a bolt of electricity shot from his palm, striking Luxray. Immediately, Luxray charged at Nidoking while charging an iron tail. Just before the earthquake hit, Luxray slammed his tail into the ground and used it to springboard over the attack, then he flipped in mid-air and using the additional force provided, slammed the iron tail down on Nidoking's head. The drill Pokémon roared in pain, and clutched his head in attempt to lessen the pain.

'I couldn't believe my eyes and to be honest I don't think Mr. Oak could either. Ash had just used a bolt of electricity on his own Pokémon, and it responded with a precise evasion and counterattack to Nidoking.'

"Just what has Ash gotten himself into?"

"Wait a minute folks," shouted the announcer, "I have information from Champion Lance regarding Ash's recent action." Everyone in the stadium and I'm sure everyone watching was listening intently to the announcer, all wondering just what Ash had done.

"Apparently, Ash's suit allows him to communicate with any electric type Pokémon and vice versa, via electrical discharges, meaning the electrocution from before was actually Ash commanding his Luxray." Gasps and oohs could be heard in the stands as the announcer delivered his message.

'I entered deep shock and surprise, as things just got bad real fast for Mr. Oak, but really good for Ash. If Mr. Oak couldn't hear Ash's commands, then he couldn't counter them. Not only that, but Mr. Oak probably had no idea how or where Luxray would strike next. The sound of crackling electricity yanked Mr. Oak out of his musings. He looked up and saw that Luxray was moving in for another attack.'

"Nidoking, it's going to jump, block it." Nidoking's arms immediately went to his face. Luxray, then appeared to have changed tactics. Instead of jumping like Ash had probably told him to, he used his position to sprint forward, spin, and slam another iron tail right into Nidoking's gut. Naturally this made Nidoking double over, exposing his neck. Luxray seized the opportunity and lunged, catching Nidoking's neck with a devastating crunch. The initial iron tail and the critical crunch were too much for the drill Pokémon to take and he collapsed, his eyes turned to swirls.

"Nidoking is unable to battle" said the referee while raising the red flag, "The victor is Ash's Luxray." Mr. Oak looked to be swearing under his breath, I don't think he had seen that coming. Recalling Nidoking back into his Pokéball, Mr. Oak chose his next Pokémon.

"Tyranitar, I choose you," Mr. Oak shouted, and threw a Pokéball that burst open in a flash of light, a very big, and very angry Tyranitar appeared. Immediately, the Armor Pokémon let loose a mighty roar, and massive amounts of sand erupted from the holes in its armor, creating a massive sandstorm that obscured all vision.

"Well folks, Gary has sent out the heavy artillery with a Tyranitar, and this sandstorm will not bode well for Ash." Luxray cringed, he would be in a pickle. Not only would the sandstorm constantly damage him, but it would also render visibility to near zero. He looked to be on the verge of a panic attack, when Ash raised his hand and shot a bolt of electricity towards Luxray.

'After a few moments Luxray grinned, and dashed into the sandstorm.'

'With the heavy sandstorm created by Tyranitar we could not see anything going on from within it, so with bated breathes we sat, watched and waited.'

'For what felt like hours later an explosion of fire and lightning, completely obliterated the sandstorm surrounding the two Pokémon. When the dust cleared both Pokémon were completely out cold, both sustaining heavy injuries.'

"Both Pokémon are unable to continue," the ref stated, crossing both flags together. Recalling their downed Pokémon, both trainers brought their next choices out.

"Arcanine, I choose you!"

"Electivire, let's go!"

'After the two combatants knocked each other out and the next Pokémon were called out, things got even more amazing. Ash's Electivire completely out sped and overpowered Mr. Oak's Arcanine, defeating it with a single thunder-punch, although Ash had to voice his commands seeing as his electrical commands would trigger Electivire's motor drive ability. Mr. Oak's next Pokémon, A Flygon, also went down to Electivire, who used its superior speed to its advantage and struck the desert dragon in vulnerable areas with ice punches. Then Mr. Oak brought out a Metagross, and although Electivire was faster, Metagross was able to predict and counterattack Electivire easily.'

'Electivire was finally brought down when Mr. Oak ordered Metagross to use explosion, knocking out both Pokémon. Now Mr. Oak was left with one Pokémon while Ash still had four.'

"Here it is folks," the announcer shouted, "After knocking out three of the challenger's Pokémon, Electivire has fallen. Now all the challenger's hopes ride on his last Pokémon, will it prevail?"

"Umbreon, I choose you." Throwing the Pokéball into the torn up arena, it burst open and an Umbreon materialized from the light.

"Pikachu, let's go," said Ash, and his Pikachu leaped off his shoulder and ran into the arena.

"Umbreon, use double team," Mr. Oak commanded, and clones of Umbreon materialized around Pikachu in a ring, confusing Pikachu greatly.

"Pikachu, the real one is directly behind you, thunderbolt." Pikachu complied, firing a bolt of yellow electricity at the designated Umbreon.

"What's he doing? How does…"My current train of thought was kicked out the door when the attack scored a direct hit.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!" Mr. Oak exclaimed.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt."

"Gah! Umbreon, dodge it."

'Umbreon leapt to the right, easily avoiding the electric attack, until it turned right as well and slammed into her at full force. Now Mr. Oak was looking desperate, and ordered Umbreon to use payback, while Ash had Pikachu use volt tackle. The two attacks collided and exploded outwards. Heavy winds ripped through the stadium, everyone in the stands shielding their faces and bracing themselves. As things settled down, a thick cloud of dust obscured the entire battlefield from view. All was silent, the tension in the air was palpable, as we waited to see the outcome. Soon enough, a light breeze picked up and blew away the dust cloud, revealing Pikachu standing in front of an unconscious Umbreon.'

"Umbreon is unable to battle, the winner of this battle is elite four member Ash Ketchum," said the ref, pointing the red flag at Ash. Mr. Oak looked to be dumbfounded. I'm guessing he had never expected Ash to be so powerful. Sure we now knew Ash was in the elite four, but some of the things he had done during the match was still making my head spin. Sighing, he recalled Umbreon and left, I assume to go find Ash, who had gone back down the lift he entered from.

'He has a lot to answer for,' I thought as I left to go prepare a traveling bag.

"Princess?"

"I'm headed to Kanto, I must find him before it's too late…"

"But, what about…"

"This is something I must do or I feel that I will regret not doing anything for the rest of my life…"

"As you wish Princess…"

"Freesia?"

"Yes?"

"I thank you for your concern, and I shouldn't be gone any longer than required. I will start with his hometown and if he has already left I will track him down within the week. If that fails then I will put word out to all of the Nurse joys and try to figure out his location and speak to him before he disappears again."

"As you wish princess, just please try to return before your father's next birthday."

"I will, and hopefully with good news."

'And within the hour I was on a plane headed for Kanto.'

'You and no one else?'

'Correct, though I did have my Pokémon with me and I was in disguise more or less.'

'Disguise?'

'When I first met Ash and his friends, one of his traveling companions was a beautiful young Lady. Her name was Dawn, and the best part was that if you put us side by side you could not tell us apart from one another.'

'Really?'

'Yes, if you didn't know any better, we could pass for twin sisters.'

'Interesting… wow, you two really are like sisters.' Flex replies as Sakura fills his mind with the two girls standing side by side.

'Thank you Sakura, you can stop showing off now.'

The young Gardevior blushes and the blue light covering her eyes dims until it vanishes.

'Alright princess, please continue.'

'Alright, so I arrive in Kanto and with a bit of help I finally arrive in Ash's home town of Pallet.'

'I arrive at his house just as someone is leaving. A taxi was being loaded with luggage with preparations being made to head, from what I heard, on vacation.'

"I can't believe Ash left late last night without even telling us. When I see him he is gonna get such a smack on the head!"

'Just as the cab pulled off, I saw another taxi pull up which another of Ash's traveling companions that I had met, and was about to get into…'

"Brock!"

"Dawn! What are you… wait…"

"Yes, Mr. Brock I am not whom you think I am."

"Lady Salvia, what are you doing here?" He whispered

"I'm here looking for Ash."

"Oh… well I hate to say this but you just missed him."

"Oh…"

"But I do know where he is going, or better yet I know where he is."

"You do?"

"Yes, I'm actually headed there now to meet up with him, would you…"

"May I?"

"Of course, hop in!"

'After placing my bag in the trunk the two of us head to the Kanto Harbor where the cruise liner awaits us.'

'He's on a small ocean town called Altomare. We should be there sometime tomorrow afternoon.'

"Thank you Mr. Brock."

"It was my pleasure, Lady Salvia. Now please go get settled on board."

'After getting settled in, I spend most of my time in my room as to not reveal my presence. And the next day the ship arrives at the docks to Altomare.'

'As I stand on the bow waiting for the ship to dock, I spy a familiar face standing near the platform.'

'Is that…' I think as the ship gets closer.

'As the ship docks and the passengers begins to disembark I watch from the ship as Ash interacted with the friends he hadn't seen in quite some time. Some found memories filled my mind of when I first met Ash as Dawn walked up behind him and covered his eyes.'

"Guess who?" said a very familiar voice, making ash smile.

"There you are, Dawn. I was worried you didn't come." replied Ash as he removed the hands obstructing his vision, and being greeted with the sight of his smiling best friend.

"And miss out on a contest that could get me my last ribbon for the grand festival? Not happening." Ash smiled at the girl, and took in her appearance. She hadn't changed much from their traveling days. She wore the same outfit, but stood a bit taller, as she had grown over the past five years. Her hair was longer, stopping at around her mid back instead of her shoulders.

"Woah! I don't believe this. Piplup evolved?" Dawn giggled.

"Yup, it was during a Hoenn contest. We ended up fighting May again, and her Blaziken was too powerful for Piplup to beat, so he evolved, but we still lost that one. We had lost too many points."

"So when did he evolve into an Empoleon?" questioned Ash.

"That happened during a training session. We were practicing a new technique when all the sudden, he evolves."

"Well congratulations to you Empoleon." said Ash.

"So Zoey, you're here too?" asked Dawn, making Zoey grin.

"That's right, I just need one more ribbon and its Grand Festival time." Then a new voice made its presence known.

"Ash Ketchum, there you are!" Ash turned in the direction of the voice and saw May storming up to him.

'I took that as my queue to go ahead and disembark myself and head for a hotel closest to where we were. Because if I didn't do it soon, I wouldn't have easy access to the contest hall.'

'As I finally stepped off the ship I notice Brock approaching Ash and a young girl standing rather close to him.'

"Yo, Ash. Wait up man." Turning to the voice, Ash saw Brock coming towards him.

"Brock, what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Do I always need a reason to be somewhere? Well to answer your question I came here to watch the Wallace Cup, seeing as both May and Dawn are competing." Ash nodded at this.

'I smiled as I nodded knowing the two would want to catch up and it would be nigh impossible for me to even get him alone. Although I did see the young girl look me in the eye before I turned around and left to claim my room in a nearby hotel.'

'Over the next several hours I watch every contest match and was thrilled when I saw Ash in the appeal round. It was gorgeous.'

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Kanto's thunder lord and final elite four member, Ash Ketchum." Immediately the stadium was filled with the cheers of Ash's rather sizable fan club as he walked onto the stage. Ash's friends and family joined in too.

"Froslass, Meganium, let's go." Ash shouted and sent out his Pokémon. As the balls opened, one unleashed a flurry of cherry blossoms, while the other unleashed a flurry of powder snow.

The two seal effects twined around each other as they came down towards a floating platform, creating a beautiful effect. The two effects then cleared, revealing a Froslass and Meganium.

"Froslass, use Hail. Meganium, use Safeguard." The two Pokémon jumped into action. Froslass threw a lump of ice high into the air, which created a dark cloud that poured hail down on the stage, while Meganium created a barrier that protected her from the cold.

"Dance Froslass. Meganium, use Petal Dance." Froslass immediately initiated a graceful, complex dance, and due to her ability Snow Cloak, she seemed to faze in and out of existence. While this was going on Meganium unleashed a horde of pink petals that swayed and spiraled around her, creating a beautiful effect.

"Meganium, continue with Petal Dance. Froslass, use Blizzard." Froslass then created a diamond dust flurry that joined with the Petal Dance, creating a blizzard of diamond dust and cherry blossoms, which made for a dazzling appeal.

"All right, time for the finish. Meganium, Solar beam. Froslass, Ice Beam." commanded Ash.

'Meganium started charging her massive petals with solar energy, while Froslass gathered cold energy between her hands. The two then fired their respective attacks at each other, and while the Solar beam was powerful, the Ice Beam was enhanced by the hailstorm, making the two attacks even in power. The point where the two attacks met started creating a bright light, which refracted off the hail and Blizzard, making them glow with a rainbow of color. This enhanced the look of the Petal Dance and gave the appeal a spectacular finish. The two Pokémon returned to their trainer and bowed with him, and were then returned to their Pokéball's. The applause was filled with cheers and screams, and the judges were amazed by the appeal's beauty.'

"That was one of the most spectacular appeals I have seen yet." exclaimed Contesta.

"Remarkable." replied Sukizo

"Using Safeguard to protect Meganium from the chill of Froslass' attacks, and to prevent the confusion of Petal Dance, beautiful and ingenious." said Nurse Joy.

"Grass and ice, two types that normally clash against each other, were blended in perfect grace and beauty. A most amazing appeal." said Wallace. Soon the audience quietened and awaited the next appeal.

'Ash had blown me away with his performance almost to the same level to which his battle did versus his rival I had seen on television a short time before.'

'Then Master Wallace had decided to put on a show of his own after Ash and Dawn had been set to face each other, it was wonderful but I felt it lacked something…'

"Attention everyone," Vivian called out, getting the audience's attention, "Due to this being one of the most exciting contests ever hosted, Wallace has decided to give an appeal of his own during this five minute break period. So please put your hands together for Hoenn's champion and contest extraordinaire, Wallace!"

'The sound was nearly deafening, thousands of cheers and screams of adoration blending into a cacophony of sound, all directed at the man who was now standing on the stage. Soon the cheers ended and the audience waited. One moment passed, then two, and on the third moment Wallace sprang into action.'

"Milotic, Kingdra, flow with absolute grace my friends." Said Wallace as he threw a Pokéball, Milotic gliding into the pool without so much as a ripple. The thrown Pokéball burst open, letting out a storm of bubbles, which coalesced and burst to reveal Kingdra.

"Alright Kingdra, use Twister." With a call of confirmation, Kingdra immediately summoned a large typhoon, which then became a waterspout as it began sucking up water.

"Milotic, Ice beam at the top." 'Immediately after the command, Milotic fired a beam of ice cold energy straight at the top of the water twister, which began to freeze. Milotic then began to sculpt the freezing structure, until a large six pedaled flower head sat on top of the twister, which now acted like a stem. Milotic then leaped into the twister, riding it all the way up to the flower on top. Once Milotic was in position, Wallace called his next move.'

"Kingdra, Flash cannon. Milotic, Safeguard."

'Kingdra fired a shining ball of energy into the twister, which was quickly swept up and taken into the inner center of the flower. Soon the ice structure began to glow in a myriad of rainbow hues, and Milotic began to dance on the light show while enshrouded in the soft glow of Safeguard, showing off her beauty. Then came the finale.'

"Kingdra, Draco meteor!"

'Kingdra pointed its snout skywards, and charged raw draconic power, which gathered into a large orb. Kingdra then fired the large ball of pure energy into the sky above the flower. The ball immediately exploded upon reaching the apex of its climb, and six smaller orbs rained down, striking the petals of the flower. Instead of smashing them however, the meteors acted more like water. Each one behaved like a drop of dew as they flowed down to the tips of the petals, seeming to hang upon them for an eternity, before finally dropping to the water below. As soon they impacted the water, they detonated, and the twister immediately sucked in the released energy. The entire structure glowed a fiery orange, and exploded in a massive column of water droplets and ice crystals. Milotic, with the glow of her Safeguard still active, began to twirl and dance as she gracefully descended through the column, the light she radiated catching on the water and ice, giving her a beautiful illusory look as she fell to the water below. Soon, Milotic hit the water, barely making any sort of splash, and resurfaced beside her master and appeal partner. The trio then bowed, and the stands erupted into a mighty roar of cheers.'

"Folks, that was incredible! Such grace, such beauty, such power! Wallace shows once again why he is known as a master coordinator!" Vivian shouted through the noise, bringing louder cheers from the fans.

'Then came the final match, I had wanted to see him before this, but after seeing him so content with his friends I decided against it and would wait until after the contest was over.'

"Here it is folks, the finals of this year's Wallace cup. We've seen some of the finest coordinators participate this year, but only two have made it to the top for one last battle. Let's hear it for Ash Ketchum, and Mrs. Mystery!"

'At this, the audience went wild, all pent up excitement being released for this final match. Ash walked onto the stage, Pokéball's in hand, and stood opposite of his opponent, the two separated by the water stage. Ash was taking no chances with this foe, the mystery coordinator had incredible skill and was going to make this a fierce fight for the ribbon. Just then, an usher walked up beside Vivian and whispered something into her ear, the announcer's eyes widening at the news.'

"Attention everyone, I have an announcement to make. Due to reaching the finals, Mrs. Mystery has allowed us to reveal her identity." Murmurs flew through the audience, and Ash was paying rapt attention. Mrs. Mystery began to reach for her veil. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for the one, the only, Hoenn's dancing dragoness,"

'The veil was snatched off and cast aside. Brock's and Max's jaws hit the floor, May and Dawn flinched back in shock and surprise, Drake did a spit take, and Ash could only stare as his opponent was revealed to be...'

"Delia Ketchum!" Vivian shouted.

"M-mom?!" Ash sputtered out, his mind not quite over the shock.

"Hello sweetie." Said Delia cheerfully. "Pretty shocking that your mom's a contest star hmm? After you and everybody else left for Altomare it got very lonely at the house, so I decided to join in on the fun."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Ash, having never known his mother was once a coordinator. A pretty successful one too if she had a stage moniker.

"Why, you never asked." Was her reply, causing Ash to face fault. "But that's neither here nor there, don't we have a battle to fight." That snapped Ash out of his daze, and he once more readied his Pokéball's.

"Right, questions later, battle now. You've got some explaining to do when this is all over." He said.

"Coordinators ready, let the battle begin!" Hollered Vivian, and the clock started its countdown.

(Insert Pokémon X and Y Champion Battle Theme)

"Altaria, Gardevior, dance with elegance!" Shouted Delia as she threw her Pokéball's into the air, which burst open in in a shower of ribbons to reveal her two Pokémon.

"Zapdos, Espeon, let's go!" Hollered Ash and in a storm of lightning bolts, his two Pokémon were released from their balls. "Espeon, Calm mind. Zapdos, Agility." Zapdos began moving at speeds fast enough to create after images, while Espeon shut his eyes and focused on raising his moves strength and his own fortitude.

"Gardevior, Shadow ball. Altaria, Dragon pulse." Delia commanded, and her two Pokémon leaped into action.

'Fusing the attacks together as they charged, they fired the combination at Espeon, who still had his eyes closed. A slight twitch of his ear was the only indication that Espeon registered the attack coming, and mere moments before it struck, his eyes snapped open and he flipped clean over the attack, which detonated harmlessly behind him. As soon as Espeon touched ground he shot forwards at speeds that made him look like a lavender blur. Gardevior blinked in surprise, and flinched back when Espeon was right in front of her, a fully charged Shadow ball in his maw. Letting it loose point blank, the area was obscured in purplish black smoke.'

'She then used Psychic to block a barrage of Shadow ball attacks. Thunderbolt that was screaming straight for Altaria. The dragon dodged the attack, but was shocked both literally and figuratively when said attack bent ninety degrees and smashed right into her, eliciting a screech of pain. Gardevior then teleported onto Altaria's back and the two combined Charge beam and Air slash and fired it at Zapdos, who blocked the attack with his Counter shield. Gardevior was suddenly yanked off of Altaria and thrown back to the ground, but a quick Teleport allowed her to reach the floor in a much more graceful manner. Shadow ball charged in hand, she aimed at Espeon, who had appeared in front of her with his own Shadow ball, and suddenly teleported behind the sun Pokémon.'

'Oh cra- Was all he probably got out before Gardevior's Shadow ball impacted him at point blank, sending him into the water. Likewise, Altaria broke through Zapdos' counter shield, and rammed the electric Pokémon with a powerful Dragon rush attack, knocking him out of the air. Zapdos immediately recovered and halted his fall mere feet from the water's surface, and Espeon burst out of the water and onto the electric pokemon's back, soaking wet. Yanking the water off of his body with Psychic, he shaped the spheres of water into needles filled with energy, and fired them at the opposing duo.'

"Come on Ash, get serious already." I whispered.

'Ash was probably still reeling over the fact that his own mother was his opponent, and it was showing in his performance. Glancing at the scoreboard, Ash winced at the fact he was marginally lower in points than his mom, and what was worse, they were at half time.'

'Charging his gloves with electricity, Ash shot a bolt from his palm, which impacted Zapdos.'

'With a screeching caw, Zapdos let loose a flurry of lightning bolts which bent and twisted until they were rings of electricity that orbited around the two Pokémon. Espeon's eyes then took on an intense blue glow, and the counter shield began to radiate and undulate in multiple colors. Zapdos then rocketed forward while spinning like a tornado, the multicolored lightning reforming into a more conical shape, heading directly for Altaria. Said Pokémon immediately threw up a Protect moments before impact, thwarting the attack. The impact was also enough to knock Espeon off Zapdos' back, but instead of falling into the pool, he used psychic energy to stay above the water like he was standing upon solid floor. The sun Pokémon immediately engaged the opposing Gardevior, the both of them skating and dancing on the water's surface as they fired their attacks, as the avian Pokémon battled above. Ash and Delia focused on nothing but the battle, ignoring the cheering fans, Vivian's declarations, and the judges' comments, nothing else mattered. Espeon's eyes ignited into bright teal, and a massive spout of water erupted from the pool like a geyser, then shaped itself into a highly detailed image of a Gyarados, which lunged at the Gardevior, who countered the attack with Protect. Zapdos combined Drill peck with Agility, and was smashing into Altaria repeatedly too quickly to be properly seen as nothing more then a yellow blur.'

'Gardevior used Psychic to hold Zapdos in place, but took a barrage of Shadow balls while she was concentrating. Finally, the clock was ticking down the final thirty seconds of the battle, and Ash pulled all the stops. Zapdos became cloaked in harsh light, while Espeon began charging up an incredible amount of psychic power. On the other side of the stage, Altaria cloaked herself in draconic energy, while Gardevior added spectral energy to the mix with Shadow ball. The end results was Zapdos' divine thunderbird combo facing down a red eyed black serpentine dragon construct, maw agape to reveal Altaria and Gardevior within. Both teams charged forward, colliding into each other and each trying to overpower the other. Waves of energy from the attacks blasted behind the two teams as Altaria and Zapdos each struggled to overpower the other. Finally, with a mighty explosion, the two attacks cancelled out, and both teams backed out of the smoke cloud, prepared for more.'

"Time!" Hollered Vivian, and just like that, everything seemed to snap back into sensory focus for the two coordinators. Both teams returned to their sides of the stage, and all looked to the scoreboard.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this year's Wallace cup winner is none other than... Ash Ketchum!" At this the crowd went wild with cheers for the elite trainer and his Pokémon. Wallace and his Milotic then presented Ash with the contest ribbon.

'As I watched the crowd leave the stadium I could easily see Ash dodging yet again another horde of fans and reporters, he was most likely off to hunt down his mother, he had to have some rather large questions for her. I would have as well if I had found out that my own mother was an established coordinator and had never told me about it…'

'As I exit the stadium I see not just Ash, but his mother, friends, Elite Four member from Hoenn Drake as well as the same young girl only this time its double. Like myself and Dawn apparently there were two ladies that were very similar in their appearance, but were probably sisters.'

'Since everyone was talking to Ash and congratulating him, I waited just outside of sight, but close enough were I could hear most of what was said.'

"So mom, based on what you have seen so far, how would you…"

"Ash…"

"What?! I was just asking a simple question!"

"It was a question that doesn't need to be asked, besides your mom would have told you what she thought about your battle when she was ready to!" one of the twin girls retorted while the one closer to ash simply nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'm sorry… mom you can tell me what you think when you're ready to…" Ash replies while taking out a small metal flask and taking a small sip from it.

'Delia upon seeing the flask immediately place a look of pure horror on her face and is in Ash's face in less than an instant.'

"Ash darling, want to tell you mother what's in that flask you have sweetie." Delia asks, with a forced smile upon her face.

"Uh… Gran…" Ash hesitantly says

'Her head turns around faster than I can fathom and is looking darkly at her father with a stare that could kill.'

"Anything else you wish to tell your loving mother that your grandfather got for you?"

"Um…" Ash replies with Drake trying not to look Delia in the eyes less he reveal everything.

"Ash…" Delia says sweetly but in seething rage.

'I knew that tone all too well; if Ash was hiding something and he withheld it he would be getting an every more deadly beating than the culprit would.'

"Alright mom, it was a Tattoo…" Ash replied slowly backing away.

'A fierce glow appeared in Delia's eyes, someone was about to experience a living piece of hell very soon.'

"Dad… Can I have a word with you please?" Delia asks slowly walking towards her father seething in rage.

"Sorry I uh… have some things to get from town before we set sail, lots of shopping to do…" he replies preparing to run.

"Shall I help you father, you and I both know that we always looked forward to our shopping time together when I was young?" Delia replied with the look of pure demonic fury.

"Yeah, bye! Salamence I need your assistance!" Drake shouts as he takes off in a sprint and lobs a Pokéball into the water bank and flies off as fast as he can.

"Ash, darling come give your mother a hug, I need to go have a talk with your dear old grandfather…"

"Please don't kill him mom…" he replies as he gives her a hug, and she plants a kiss on his forehead before throwing Altaria's Pokéball and speeding off after Drake.

'Shortly after you could hear many death threats, some of which I cant believe she said to her own father.'

'After a few moments Ash recovers and asks the twins that since his lunch date with his mother is now off, he might as well spend it with Bianca and Amy. '

'Hmmm, I wonder why both of them, if he was into polygamy, well you wouldn't be back here so I'm just assuming that one of them was the young lady with whom he is going to be dating.'

'That, or it was three friends that he hadn't seen in quite some time, and wished to catch up with them.'

'True, please forgive my interruption carry on.'

'So the twin's nod and stay with Ash while the others break off and head their own direction. And then the three head towards the market, with myself, my Honchkrow Cross, which was flying overhead keeping Sakura filled in on everything from the sky, Sakura was walking beside me keeping a mental eye on Ash so I wouldn't lose him, also so it didn't look like I was stalking him, and Rose, my adorable Eevee, well she was playing her part of being my pet Pokémon at the time.'

'Playing the part of a tourist huh?'

'Yep!'

'So as the three walked through the market they stopped at several shops and did things I could only imagine Ash and I doing for an afternoon stroll. After about half an hour the three stop for coffee and relax. I didn't hear much of their conversations, but was ready to follow them the moment they got up.'

'When they left the café, they looked to be heading towards the Pokémon center, with the twins and Ash still talking all the while. When the twins Bianca and Amy decided to part ways with Ash. This was my chance to talk to him while he was alone, but things felt too easy… like he already knew someone was following them. I saw one of the girls look like she was whispering to Ash several times while not even looking back in my direction.

'And Sakura didn't know that she might have been giving you away?'

'Sakura has been with my family for many years the only thing that she might not have been able to understand was a legendary and I knew which Ash had on him.'

'Zapdos.' Flex and Salvia say together

'But nevertheless I tried to maintain my composure and continue to follow his general direction.'

'Then the two decided to go on ahead to their garden and would meet Ash there after he dropped off his Pokémon at the Center, I suppose to meet up with his friends and I saw this as my chance.'

'Once they finally went their separate ways, Ash walked on for a bit before stopping.'

'He stopped?'

'Yes, just stood still like he knew the entire time that I was following him. Like he has a psychic Pokémon nearby as his mind's eye.'

'He turns around startling me completely and I frantically hide behind in a nearby alleyway.'

"I know you have been following me, why don't you come on out and stop playing games."

'So he did know.' Flex asks.

'He did, and I was like putty in his hand. I stepped out of the alleyway and approached him. But he stopped me about half way and forced me to look him in the eyes. Those wonderful, sweet, dark eyes I had fallen in love with.'

"So, want to tell me why you have been following me around all day?"

'I move to remove my brown hood, and Sakura nearly stops me, but I do it anyway. There was little shock in his eyes, but I told him everything. He was silent and did not interrupt me once, and when I finished he placed a hand upon my check and caressed it.'

'I felt like I was on top of the world, until it all came crashing down.'

'What did he say?'

'He told me that it was not meant to be, that things would not work out between us, that there was someone far better qualified for me and they would be more deserving of my love. And then I saw the young twin that he had told to leave with her sister running up behind us.'

'He told me that the young Lady that he was destined to be with, he found but wasn't sure of all his feelings. And when I saw the two hold hands, I knew that despite his words, I could feel the bound oozing off of them. They would be together without a doubt.'

'I looked down crushed at the new information, but I would not allow my grief to own me. Not in front of him, not now and not ever. So I put on my best smile and wished him luck, even though I felt my heart break in two. And waving goodbye I return to the hotel and disappear into the shower.'

'And lemme guess you wake up the next morning?'

A simple nod is seen and Salvia wipes a few tears from her eyes.

'So after I get myself ready for the day, I head to the lobby, have a light breakfast, check out of the hotel, and head to the docks. After picking up my ticket to return to the mainland I wait for the ship to begin preparations to depart.'

'Just before I enter the boat Ash calls for me, and I stop.'

"Leaving so soon princess?"

'Yes, my only reason for being here was to see you and nothing else. Now that I have told you what needed to be said, I must return home for my father's birthday."

"Alright would you like a little something to take home with you?"

"Ash…"

"I'm sorry Princess but after we talked, I talked things over with Amy and she felt you had already found the one you were looking for."

"Is she?"

"Maybe a little, but nonetheless she wanted me to get you this before you left."

"What is it?"

"Well open it."

'I undo the piece of string holding the piece of drawing paper rolled up. It is a picture of Ash and Pikachu with nine words written on it that nearly cause me to break down.'

'What did it say?'

'He is closer than you think… Don't give up.'

'And so you return here…'

'And check up on information and events that I missed as well as help with my father's birthday. Soon after all is said and done I come here.'

*End Flashback 2*

Salvia nearly breaks back into tears, and Flex moves beside her. Rubbing her back soothingly, he coo's some calming words to her until she ceases her crying.

(Sniff) "Thank you Flex…"

"It's my pleasure Princess… now I don't want you to worry about this anymore alright…"

"But…"

"Tell you what, I wanna try something that will help, but I need your to consent to do it."

"What will you do?"

"Hypnotism."

"Oh… alright…"

"Alright my princess, but this will only help you cope with it. It won't rid you of the memories, and the feelings in your heart."

"Alright."

"Now look deep into my eyes…"

Salvia falls into a deep sleep and Flex proceeds.

Five minutes later, she awakens and hugs him deeply.

"Thank you…"

"It was my pleasure princess, now I don't want you brooding over this anymore alright?"

She nods as she releases him.

"Thata girl, now hurry on back, as I don't want your butler getting suspicious."

"Thank you again Master Flex, again I am in your debt."

"Don't worry about it my princess, it was my pleasure to be of service to you."

"Then allow this to suffice…"

She plants a kiss on his cheek, and before he can respond she has thrown her cloak back on and slowly begins walking back towards the foyer.

Flex stands there speechless, placing a hand over the cheek that was graced.

(bzzt)

The buzzer breaks Flex out of his trance, and Saria fills him in on his next client.

-End Flashback 1-

"But Salvia, can you…"

"It's alright, after our time together I returned home and spoke to my father. Since my brother Rumford is in line for the throne when father passes, he said I am free to choose one man of good standing…"

"But Salvia, all I've been through, I know I have told you, are you sure that despite…"

She silences him by placing a finger over his lips

"I want this, and I know that you do as well…"

"Alright, but Salvia…"

"Please don't say anything, just think on it please?"

(Sigh…) "As you wish…"

"Now, not to get off topic… but what did you think of my lunch that I had sent you?"

"Wait you mean…"

"Yes, didn't she tell you?"

"Well she said her name was Miss Pepper and was a friend of Joys…"

Just then said Gardevior walks in the front door.

Salvia looks back at the young Gardevior with her cheeks puffed out.

"Sa…ku…ra…"

"_**Yes**__?"_

The Gardevior just entering now known as Sakura sees the face of her mistress and cringes a bit.

"Saria wait, don't get mad…"

"But…"

"I got the lunch and that's all that matters…"

"Okay…"

Salvia looks up at him with a blush plastered all over her face.

"What's wrong?"

"So… umm… did you like it?"

"Um…"

"You didn't like it…"

"No, it's not that…"

"Then…"

"Well to be honest Princess I didn't get a chance to eat it…"

Salvia's expression goes from embarrassed to that of pure hatred.

"I SPEND THREE HOURS MAKING THAT BOXED LUNCH FOR YOU AND YOU DON'T EVEN EAT…"

"Salvia let me finish, I was about to when your packages arrived and when I turned around Charlotte here had eaten it all…"

"All of it?"

"Every last crumb…"

Salvia looks at the young Pokémon in standing next to Flex.

"It didn't ruin her diet did it?"

"What? No! I feed her human food at least twice a week. She loves my cooking."

"So… um, Charlotte was it good?"

Charlotte looks at her perplexed.

"Charlotte you remember that boxed lunch we were going to have the day you had your little accident?"

Charlotte thinks for a moments and then at the remembrance she looks down at the floor with a glum look on her face.

"What's wrong sweetie, did some of those bad memories come back?"

She nods and wraps her arms around her fraternal father's leg.

After a moment she lets go and remembers the lunch.

"**But the lunch we had was really good daddy! Can the nice princess make it again?"**

"What did she say?"

"Heh, she loved it and wants you to make it again."

"Thank you Charlotte!"

"Salvia leans in and starts to pet her in just the right place on her head and cause her to purr softly."

"So Salvia, what are you really doing here?"

"Well…"

"It's alright you can tell me."

"The keys."

"Keys?"

"Yes, to your bike outside."

"Flex slaps his forehead."

"I was wondering where those were I've been meaning to call the Unovan delivery services and ask where they put the keys, but I've been so busy, I completely forgot."

"Well I kinda did that on purpose as I wanted to give them to you in person."

"Thanks Salvia, but you didn't have to do all this for me."

"I wanted to Flex, and besides there was something else that they forgot to do when they dropped it off."

"What?"

"Attach the sidecar so Charlotte has a place to sit."

"Wait, I thought it was a prototype…"

"Oh, it is, but they are experimenting with different things."

"Ah, so when will they be working on it?"

"Actually, they just finished doing it about an hour ago."

"And here I thought I was losing my mind… Well then, let's go take a look."

"Yes, let's!"

The group heads outside to admire the work only to see, some dramatic changes to the pure white covered experimental motorcycle.

A single one wheeled open sidecar was attached to the right side of the bike. Also a two wheeled round trailer-trunk was connected to the rear of the bike. Two solid white helmets where perched inside the side car, with each labeled him in blue and her in pink.

"Wow, they really did a good job… we just need to get a helmet for Charlotte."

They all walk around the newly modified motorcycle and visually inspect it.

"But Salvia… I don't…"

"It's alright; it's all taken care of."

"But…"

Charlotte reaches up for Yuki and grabs her off his head. She pulls herself into the sidecar and gets comfortable. Being curious, she presses a button on the console in front of her.

Suddenly a cover appears over the sidecar, frightening the two Pokémon inside.

"Charlotte!"

"**Daddy!**" Charlotte shouts back with her paws on the glass of the cover.

Salvia dashes over to the handlebars and taps a few buttons releasing her.

Charlotte leaps back into her father's arms with Yuki still lying in the seat surprisingly rather calm.

"It's alright Charlotte… let's go back inside and relax, alright?"

"**Thank you daddy… Charlotte was scared…"**

The group heads back into the office, with Salvia grabbing Yuki, and Flex prepares some Pokémon food for everyone.

After preparing the food, Charlotte hesitantly drops out of her father's arms and begins to slowly eat her lunch, shivering occasionally.

Meanwhile Flex and Salvia sit down in the office and order some takeout.

About 20 minutes later the order arrives and Flex takes care of it and the two sit down to eat.

Suddenly, the front door flies open and a rather angry trainer barges in.

Flex runs out of his office and stands in the doorway to the foyer to see a rather dark sight.

A Cinccino is cornered against the wall and her supposed trainer is slowly approaching her with a cross look upon his face and a rather broken paddle in his hand.

"Get over here!"

The Pokémon shakes her head and the trainer begins to close in on her.

"Oi!"

Both look at Flex, and the frightened Pokémon uses its new distraction to run and get behind him.

"Cinccino get your ass over here this instant!"

"**No! You'll just beat me again!"**

"Alright, trainer you need to calm yourself down this instant before I contact Officer Jenny."

"And just who is gonna stop me, huh? You can't defend yourself from petty criminals, so who are you to stop me from plowing through you and doing it anyway."

"The other door leading to the office slowly opens to reveal an angry Gardevior, Psychic energy just emanating off her body."

"Oh did I forget to mention I had another client present?"

"Oh… Shit…"

Sakura knocks the trainer out, and before anything else can be done Gardevior ties the trainer down with psychic while Flex dials up Officer Jenny.

A half hour later the trainer is taken into police custody and Cinccino finally breathes a sigh of relief as she collapses at Flex's feet.

"It's alright young one; he will bother you no more, what will you do now?"

"**Um... if it's alright with you, could I stay with you please?"**

Flex sighs, but Cinccino continues before Flex can respond."

"**Please? I'll be good, I'll help clean, I'll…"**

Flex stops her before she can continue and looks at Sakura."

She nods and closes her eyes.

"_Her words are her own, her feelings are true, and she won't betray your words."_

Flex kneels down and pats her on the head

"Of course you can stay; I just need to do one thing before we take you in."

"**Okay…"**

Cinccino shuts her eyes tight and shudder.

"Flex pets her softly."

"Her shuddering stops and she opens her eyes to look up at Flex."

"We need to give you a name…"

"Tears well up in her eyes, and she leaps into Flex's arms sobbing."

"How does…"

Just then a phone call comes through at the front desk, and Joy appears on the other end.

She had just heard what had happened, with Saria and the abusive trainer.

Flex promises to show up shortly with his Pokémon for a checkup.

Salvia steps into the foyer and hugs Flex from behind.

"Thanks Salvia…"

"Please…"

The two separate and head back to his office, finish their lunch and prepare to head to the Pokémon center.

XXX

"**Master Flex?"**

"Yes Lilli?"

"**Since our Master left us can we stay?"**

"Yes, but know this Lilli, since I don't know if she left you two on purpose you will be under 24/7 surveillance."

Lilli and Vaporeon nod and submit, Flex returns them to their Pokéball's, Salvia enters the foyer with the rest of his Pokémon and the two prepare to leave.

XXX

As Flex locks the office front door, Salvia locks her arm in his.

"Flex I want to tell you something."

"What is it Salvia?"

"I've thought things over, and I want you to know that I want to help you now."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to keep you going; I want to help you with your business."

"You mean… take over Saria's job. Salvia is this something you can do?"

"Of course, I've watched Saria do her job just about every chance I got."

"But still having a princess work for you… Salvia I…"

"Please Flex let me help you…"

She looks at him with a face he knows he can't refuse

(Sigh) "Alright… but if it becomes an issue… then I'm afraid I won't be able to allow you to stay."

"I understand and I will do my best."

During their talk, they had covered the distance between the office and Pokémon center.

Both give their greetings to Nurse Joy and all of their Pokémon are dropped off for their checkups.

"Well it's always a pleasure to see you again princess, please don't fret to drop by whenever you have time."

Salvia nods in thanks, and the two take a seat on a couch in the foyer.

"Alright princess, where will you stay during your off time?"

"Well I would stay in a hotel…"

"No, I will not have you doing that. I have a spare unused room at my place, you can stay there."

"But I don't want to impose…"

"Trust me; you would be imposing if you weren't staying at my place. Besides your father would kill me if anything happened to you…"

"Alright Flex, since I have nothing else planned for tonight I will use the rest of the day to return home and prepare to move in. I shall return post-haste tonight and use the remainder of the weekend to get settled in."

(Healing music plays)

"Ah, Nurse Joy has finished."

"Alright, just a word of caution expect busy days ahead 'til we leave for my seminar in Mistralton city in two weeks' time."

"Sure…"

As the two of us grab our Pokémon and step out of the center, Sakura emerges from her Pokéball and the two teleport away. I return to the house already to find Salvia already teleporting her things in a bit at a time.

After several hours Salvia reappears with Sakura and a few other Pokémon I haven't seen in the Unova region wilds.

"Hello Flex, I believe a few introductions are in order. This is Cross, a Honchkrow; Sakura's two brothers, Scott the Dewott and Shade the Gallade; Rose the Eevee; and Sarah the Mienshao."

"Wow… but how is Scott Sakura's brother?"

Salvia gets in close to whisper.

"Not really blood relation, but treats him as such since shortly after she was born, and before her parents died they found him fresh out of an egg and decided to raise him as their own since their first son died shortly after he was born…"

"So Sakura is the second born?"

"Yes, but then Shade came along just fine and he two were happy as can be."

"So tell me a bit more about everyone."

"Well Rose has been with me since my first birthday and we have been the best of friends. Sakura and her brothers have sworn to watch over me for as long as they shall live as a duty to their parents."

"Really?"

"Yes, their generations of Pokémon have watched over and served my family for as long as we can remember."

"Now what about Sarah and Cross?"

"Well Cross tends to act more or less like an overprotective father around me and also likes to go for long walks around the castle. But Sakura has said that while we are here he will sit guard in the foyer should anything happen."

"And Sarah?"

"Well she was more or less my savior…"

"Savior?"

"Yes, see I was really young and I had gotten away from mother and father at the time. And when they realized I was missing; well Shade, Sakura and Scott where all out looking for me."

"Alright…"

"And I happened to accidentally run into a rather disturbed Pokémon at that time and if not for her it would have killed me…"

"Flex eyes go wide."

"Did it hurt you?"

"No I guess he was just having a bad day because just before he attacked there was Sarah holding him off until I was moved out of the way."

"So she must have been a Mienfoo at the time, yes?"

"Yes she was and to be holding off a fully grown Scolipede was a feat for her, but after the attack Scott and Shade both appeared and knocked him out."

"Well, I'm not only amazed by her feats of strength but her will power."

"And after that day whenever I was in danger she has always been there for me…"

"Well, Ms. Sarah I believe I owe you my thanks."

"**No, you have mine for being there for Milady when I could not be."**

"Hehehe…"

But without notice Sarah is millimeters from Flex's face.

"**But, if you so much as harm one hair on her head I will show you no mercy."**

Flex cringes a bit at the direct approach of the Mienshao, and nods softly

"**Good, then we should have no problem."**

(Sigh)

"Well would you like the pleasure of helping me unpack?"

"Yes… I would."

Just then Salvia's door shuts and Sakura emerges from the bedroom.

"_Oh Milady I just finished setting your room up, would you like to see?"_

"Oh, why thank you Sakura. Mister Flex shall we?"

"I believe we shall."

"**Daddy?"**

"Yes Charlotte?"

"**Can we see too?"**

"Of course sweetie just remember, this is Ms. Salvia's room now, so no playing around in here okay?"

"**Hai!"**

The originally empty bedroom is now filled with a queen-sized bed, complete with drapes, the closet is filled with clothing, shoes, and drawers for the more personal items and two wardrobes perched at either side of the room.

"Well princess if I didn't know you were one before, I sure would know now."

"Why thank you Flex." Salvia giggles in response.

"Alright I'll get started on dinner and…"

"Oh Flex?"

"Yes?"

"Did I mention that Sarah is a wonderful cook as well?"

"Wait what?"

"Yes, after she became a part of my family she immediately begged father to cook for me."

"And I take your father was skeptical at first?"

"Yes, but he got over it and her meals are splendid."

"Well then, I'm sure we can…"

"**Master Flex, Milady, dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes…"**

"Say what?"

"Yep she's that good." Salvia giggles

"Well alright…"

Half an hour later everyone has been fed by a feast of inhuman proportions, and are very satisfied with Ms. Sarah's cooking.

"Well Ms. Sarah I must say you have outdone yourself."

"**Please Master Flex, I cook like this every day, and just a word of advice flattery will get you nowhere with me."**

Flex sweat drops and takes a sip of tea.

"Well I'm going to turn in for the night; we have an early day tomorrow so everyone please get some rest."

"Goodnight Mr. Flex, I shall take a shower, and turn in as well."

Flex enters his room about ten minutes later, slips into his pajamas, and is about to lie down when he hears something coming from the nearby bathroom.

As Flex leaves his room and heads down for the bathroom for the unusual sound, he arrives at the door and cracks it a bit. The noise coming out of the bathroom is… something… angelic.

"The world we have returned to is nothing more than  
>a collection of dust, afterimages, and faint shadows."<p>

"What in the world?"

"On your dauntless back is your determination  
>to shoulder the responsibility for everything."<p>

"It's…"

"What do you want to do? Why?"  
>"I thought you had decided to take a lonely journey?"<p>

"So…"

"Do not let go of my hand."  
>"The wish lying dormant in my heart will awake<br>from your thoughts as they travel from you to me. "  
>"In the distance beyond your powerful gaze,<br>the outlines of two adamant figures are visible,  
>so we'll keep going forward, onto the next era."<p>

"Beautiful…"

As the angelic voice continues to sing Flex just leans against the wall listening to her.

"I'm learning the miracle of surviving  
>in a gradually crumbling environment."<p>

"Seeking after a special meaning,  
>I wander along a pathless road."<p>

"I want to believe. I wanted you  
>to have faith and walk together with me."<p>

"Do not avert your eyes."  
>"I can't express it well in words,<br>but I want you from the depths of my heart."  
>"In the distance far beyond our hope,<br>the outlines of two adamant figures are visible,  
>so we'll keep going forward, to the next place."<p>

Flex can begin to really feel his heart pounding against his chest, as he places his back against the wall and continues to listen

"Our regrets and sorrows  
>showed me happiness in even greater amount."<br>"And also, they taught me the fact  
>that you would always be right next to me."<p>

"Don't you feel it?"  
>"Nothing is scary anymore."<p>

"Please tightly hold my hands."  
>"The amount of strength only you can muster<br>will gradually turn our dreams into reality."  
>"In the distance beyond your powerful gaze,<br>the outlines of two adamant figures are visible,  
>so we'll keep going forward, onto the next era."<p>

A short time after, Salvia turns off the water and she steps out of the shower, wraps herself in a towel and then wraps her hair in a towel.

And several minutes of sprucing up, she steps out with Flex still frozen beside the door.

She shrieks seeing Flex just standing their frozen in time.

"Flex? Why were you just standing there? Were you…"

Flex snaps out of his frozen state, and quickly grabs Salvia's hands and brings them together in his.

"Princess… will you become my wife?"

Both are enter a state of shock at the words just spoken.

Flex realizes what he has just said and done, quickly releases her hands and turns around, as if her hands were on fire and starts to walk back to his room.

"Flex?"

"Nothing Salvia… please forgive me… your singing was very beautiful, and I was just curious as to who was the owner of said voice."

"Why do you… oh right, I forgot about that… you can understand Pokémon… but it's alright… but did you really mean what you said?"

"You mean?"

"Yes…"

"Salvia, even though we haven't been together for that long, feel that we just…"

"Click?"

"Yeah…"

Salvia's eyes well up with tears, and her legs give out from beneath her.

As she falls to the ground Flex catches her in his arms.

"Salvia?!"

"I'm alright…"

"But princess…"

"I'm just so happy…"

"Why is that?"

"I will be able to keep my promise to father…"

"What promise?"

"To find the love of my life and not become a burden to him or my brother."

"But princess…"

"Its alight Flex, but my family does have one requirement before they will allow us to wed."

"What might that be princess?"

"See… oh my, can you help me up, I might be better if I did this from my room in clothing and not on the floor in a wet towel."

"Oh sure…"

Flex helps her up, back to her room and allows her several moments to change.

"Alright Flex you may enter."

"Thank you."

"Now the requirements I mentioned are rather personal and intimate."

"Alright…"

"So what happens is we must first connect on a very intimate level."

"You mean like we have during our sessions?"

"Yes, but it has to go both ways, and you have already entrusted enough to me."

"Okay, what's the next one?"

"This is where things become rather harsh…"

"Well just spit it out already!"

"Well… um…"

"Salvia you know you can tell me anything…"

"Yes… but this…"

"No buts, nothing you say to me about this will leave this room or change my feelings for you."

"The chosen female has to conceive before her next birthday."

Flex is left in a state of shock.

"Flex?"

"I'm sorry, my brain shut down for a moment, I thought you said you had to bear me a child."

"I did…"

"Oh boy…" Flex replies as he lets out a soft sigh.

"Please Flex…"

"It's alright… but what should happen if you don't?"

"Then our family line will die…"

"You mean…"

"Yes, we immediately become infertile and can never bear children…"

"But how did this happen?"

"No one in our family knows…"

"Well how do you know it's true?"

"Well our great, great granduncle was unable to do so after he turned 30 he was unable to give a child even to the most fertile of women…"

"Did he even have any kids?"

"Only one…"

"But that still…"

"But it wasn't his own blood, it was adopted..."

"Oh..."

"Our family has been lead to believe that during the early stages of Unova when we had just been granted into our royal heritage that… a Pokémon was said to have cursed our lineage…"

"But then…"

"Yes, if I don't, then my brother will be the only part of my family left."

"That's terrible princess…"

"But, there is one advantage and drawback to this…"

"And what is that?"

"Only our 'true love' is able to allow conception."

"Well, this is a new one on me… did this 'curse' talk about anyway of removing it?"

"Well… an incantation I'm guessing it was spoken or heard at the time and we keep passing it down, but we've never been sure what it means…"

"What is it?"

'When the one not born as he is, has claimed the two that share faces and lineage, but not families, the affliction that haunts you shall be no more.' Salvia says as if reciting the lines from memory

"Forgive my French, but... the hell?"

"No one in our family understands it either, we just keep trying and hope for the best."

"Does your family have any idea what Pokémon actually inflicted this curse?"

"No, unfortunately… we don't…."

"Well let's see…" He replies as he begins to pace and think for a bit.

"So, if my memory serves… the only Pokémon I know of that can place curses are ghost Pokémon."

"And…"

"And… well lemme grab my book on all known ghost Pokémon." Flex says as he moves to his study, grabs said book off the shelf and begins to flip through it as he walks back into the room.

"Well?"

"The only Pokémon I can see that might fit the description would be… Banette." Flex says as he shows his fiancé the page.

"That…"

"It seems like the only logical answer considering its entry, talking about being filled with cursed energy… I'm guessing that the reason behind your families curse is because a child from generations past, was found by this puppet. The mouth was opened and its energy was released. Thus filling the child with the energy."

"But how would it…"

"This may not even be true my love, I'm just speculating… besides this whole curse thing sounds like someone's Saturday night prank to me…"

"But it's true…"

"Well alright princess, when is your next birthday?"

"In a few months…"

"Well that doesn't leave us with much time now does it?"

"No…"

"Well my princess…"

"Flex, please…"

"What is it?"

"Well…"

Salvia starts to blush deeply

"You wish to start trying?"

Her blush deepens and she hesitantly nods.

"Well alright then my princess, let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"We shall try every night until your birthday…"

"And in exchange for…"

"A small wedding."

"You don't like big ones?"

"I'm not really one for big parties… especially if I'm near or at the center of attention…"

"Alright, but I have a request to make as well…"

"Sure…"

"You allow me to take care of your little problem and you just concentrate on taking care of our family."

"Deal."

The two seal the deal with a kiss

"Well, shall we get to it?"

Salvia nods blushing deeply.

"But please be gentle…"

"Alright my love, please relax…"

The two slip beneath Salvia's bedspread and start to kiss intimately.

The door to Salvia's room closes rather silently and Sakura helps the young ones get to bed.

After several minutes, Flex is on top of Salvia slowly making his way down her pajamas, when he finds something missing…

"You were ready for this weren't you?"

"Maybe." Salvia giggles.

"Well then…"

The two make the most intimate love in their own way.

Flex collapses on top of his new fiancé with both hands by her head, and still keeping his member deep inside her.

"My love…" Flex pants trying to catch his breathe.

"Yes…" Salvia pants asking.

"Hopefully… tonight will… prove fruitful…"

"Yes my love, I hope so too…"

Both slowly catch their breath before staring into each other's eyes

"Please rest your head…"

Flex slowly sinks into the bed and plants a kiss on the young maiden's lips.

"Goodnight my love…"

"Goodnight my princess…"

As Flex begins to pull himself out, Salvia wraps her legs around his waist.

"Nah-ah… leave it in for tonight…" Salvia says still holding him close

"But, then we will never get to sleep…"

"Please?"

"Alright…"

The two fall asleep in each other's arms.

XXX

Early the next morning, Salvia wakes up still lying in her new lovers embrace.

Still feeling her lover inside of her, she sparks an idea.

She turns him on his back and allows her body to sit on his hips.

Salvia plants a small kiss on his lips before rising and straightening her back.

Not even waiting for her lover to awaken, Salvia begins to ride him.

"Oh my…" she whispers.

As she continued to ride him, it begins to grow inside her. As she felt Flex stir, before he can utter a word she placed a finger over his lips, allow her to continue without waking the rest of the house.

"Please, allow me to pleasure my love before the day begins…" she whispers into her lover's ear while still allowing her hips to bounce.

Flex nods slowly still half-asleep and lies his head back down, allowing Salvia to continue. All the while Salvia's teasing had given her lover the push he needed. Salvia made a mental note, to pleasure her lover like this at least once a week.

"Oh my word, my love… It feels so wonderful to feel you fill me up like this!"

"Gah! Salvia, I'm getting close!"

"Please! Fill me again!"

And before she can finish, Flex hilts himself and forcefully grabs her hips holding her on him as he releases inside the young princess filling her once again.

She collapses on top of him again in exhaustion.

"That was a wonderful wakeup call…" Flex pants as he plants a kiss on his fiancé.

"You are welcome my love, how about we go get a shower…"

"Of course…"

As the two get out of bed, Salvia places her hand on her stomach and begins to rub it.

"Well let's get into the shower before you start…" Flex comments while placing an arm around her waist while planting a kiss on her cheek.

She nods as she throws on her housecoat, walks into the bathroom and turns on the water. After getting it to the right temperature she hangs her coat on the door, steps in, and begins to cleanse her body of the sweat and bodily fluids that had accumulated on her body over the course of the night. After several minutes the fluids within her starts to slowly drip out of her and into the tub to be washed away by the water.

"I'm coming in princess."

"I'm already in the shower my love."

"Salvia, can I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"Why do you call me that?"

"It's a sign of respect in my family… why?"

"Just curious, and would it be alright it I still referred to you as my princess?"

"Of course, I would like that very much."

"I'm stepping in my princess."

"Okay… ooh!"

Flex steps into the shower behind her and places a hand around her waist startling her.

"Please my love…"

"Oh my… Salvia… you..."

Flex begins to gaze over the woman that would become his wife.

"Please my love, I know we just… but please… take me again…"

"As you wish…"

Flex trades places with her and gently pushes her back down forcing her to bend over. He positions himself at her entrance one more time and thrusts into her hilting her in one go.

"Oh my word my love, you have penetrated my womb!"

"Now to fill that womb, and give us a child."

"Please, give it to me! I wish to have your children!"

Flex starts pleasuring Salvia in such a way forcing her to place her hands on the shower wall. As the two continue to make love, Salvia sees something out of the corner of her eye. She looks to the side to see what appears to be a tail.

"Huh? A tail…" Salvia whispers

She shakes her head thinking it is an illusion, and after doing so it disappears.

"Is something wrong my love?"

"No, please…"

Flex immediately returns to pleasuring his fiancé and hilts himself against her one more time, filling her womb with his seed.

"Ah…"

"My love…"

"Are you alright my princess?"

"Yes, although I might need your help getting dressed."

"Of course."

Flex removes himself enticing moans from her, and the fluid begins to pour back out of her and into the tub.

Flex and Salvia help each other bathe and after finishing Flex assists her in getting dressed.

"Alright my love, please go get you some breakfast, I'll go get myself ready."

"As you wish, my princess…"

As Flex goes to his room Salvia looks herself over in the mirror.

'_Oh my so this is what becoming a mother feels like, I can't wait 'til I start feeling our baby begin to…'_

"Princess?"

"I'm coming my love…"

"There you are, I thought you would be eating by now…"

"I wanted to get a good look at myself, I have to keep looking my best."

"As you wish my princess, shall we?"

"Of course."

The two walk down arm in arm to the dining room, where Sarah is already placing breakfast on the table.

"**Good morning Milady, Master Flex, breakfast is almost finished."**

"Thanks Sarah…"

"**Did you sleep well Milady?"**

"Yes, many thanks to Master Flex."

"**Oh, how so Milady?"**

"Well, with father's permission, Master Flex has been given the honor in continuing our lineage."

Sarah drops the spoon she was holding with a look of horror.

"Sarah?"

"**Milady… but why?"**

"Because Sarah; I love him, we have bonded, and I will soon become a wonderful mother."

Sarah disappears and grabs Flex by his shirt collar holding him up off his feet against a nearby wall.

"Sarah! Stop!"

"**Daddy!**" Charlotte shouts leaping from her seat

Charlotte charges at Sarah prepared to knock her out with take down, but Sarah stop's her attack just before hitting her with a single paw. With Sarah distracted Flex slowly lifts an arm to try and loosen her grip on his body, and just as his hand grabs hers, she stares at him with a look of utmost hatred. Flex cringes as his last few breathes leave his body, and tightens his grip on her hand, suddenly sparks fly in-between them and Sarah's body glows yellow as she is filled with electricity.

Sarah is thrown from him and lands on a nearby sofa breaking it in half, Flex falls to the ground coughing, and Salvia runs to his side.

"My love, are you alright?"

Flex coughs a few times before replying.

"Yeah… I'll be fine… thanks… Ichigo…" Flex replies trying to return the air to his lungs

"**But dad, that wasn't me…"**

"What?!"

"Then Charlotte…"

"**I'm sorry daddy, that wasn't me either…"**

"Then…" Flex tries to say as he passes out.

"MY LOVE!"

XXX

"Ugh…"

"My love…"

Flex tries to sit up in his bed but gets a striking pain shoot through him.

"Gah!" he shouts holding his head in pain

"Are you alright my love?!"

"Who…"

Flex looks up to see the figure to that of a Lopunny looking down on him, but as his vision clears it returns to that of his fiancé.

(sigh…) "How long have I been out… Salvia?"

"Only about half an hour my love…"

"What the hell happened?"

"My love, we don't really know…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN…"

Salvia backs off a bit startled at his remark, and looks down as if she is about to cry

"Salvia… I'm sorry… I didn't… please don't cry…"

"No Flex, it is I who should be apologizing as I should have broken it to her a bit softer…"

"It's alright Salvia… we couldn't have known she would lash out…"

"No my love… I did know…"

"But…"

"I thought she would have gotten over it by now…"

"Over what?"

"She tends to get visions every now and again because of her aura, and she had one not to long before I met you."

"Visions? What was this one about?"

"It…"

Flex lifts her face to looks back at him.

"It was… of me dying…"

"Dying?"

"Yes, in childbirth…"

"But…"

"I know it seems farfetched but…"

"But?"

"She also told me that the day she saved me, I really was supposed to have died…"

Flex goes wide eyed.

"But how did she know it was you though?"

"Well… she never really…"

The door opens and Sarah pokes her head in.

"**My Lady…"**

"Oh, Sarah…"

"**Master Flex, please allow me…"**

Flex holds up and hand to silence her.

"Sarah, stop, there is no need to apologize… what's done is done. So how about we put this behind us, and move on."

Sarah closes her eyes and nods.

"**Milady if I may…"**

"Of course Sarah, what is it?"

Sarah walks up and kneels at Flex's bedside startling the two of them.

"Sarah…"

"_Milady, Master Flex; this is my vow… A oath if you will. I pledge my life to protecting you and your family, even at the cost of my own life…"_

"Sarah…"

"_Please Milady, this is my desire. I want to do all I can to ensure your happiness."_

"Alright Sarah, but please lift your head."

"**What is your will Milord?"**

"You are a part of this family from here on out, and we accept your proposal, but there is one thing that I want you always remember to do."

"**What would that be?"**

"Don't neglect your own happiness, have fun, take it easy once and a while, and the most important thing is this. We love you and all that you have done for us."

"**Thank you Milord… I am undeserving of your mercy…even though I…"**

Flex holds up a hand and shakes his head

"Sarah, that's in the past so stop trying to request what has already been given…"

"**Thank you…"**

"And stop calling me that… it's too formal, I may not have hatched you from an egg like the others but you are a part of our family so you can call me father, or dad or whatever you like…"

"**Of course… father…"**

"See that's better… now give me a hug Sarah."

Sarah leans over the bed and the two hug, and Flex opens his eyes in realization.

"Crap!" Flex shouts looking at the clock next to his bed.

"What is it my love?"

"We are late!"

"Oh my, we are…"

"**That's alright father…"**

"What do you mean Sarah?"

"**I took the liberty and placed a sign on your office door saying that we might be running a bit late, and everyone would be taken care of as soon as we arrived."**

Flex looks at Salvia perplexed.

"She can write in English?"

Salvia nods

"Yes, after she saved me she really wanted to try and be there for me in any way she could so one of my tutors taught her how to write."

"Well I'll be…"

"Yes, and from that she learned to speak through her aura."

"Well then, that explains a few questions… I guess we had better get going then…"

"**Please allow me to…"**

Flex looks at Sarah with a face that would send Darkrai running for the hills.

Flex places both feet on the floor and lifts himself up.

"See I'm…"

Flex's body comes tumbling to the ground

"Damn…"

"Milord!"

"Stay right where you are girls, DO NOT help me up. I need to stand on my own two feet."

"But…"

"Just get me my cane and I'll be fine."

Sarah complies and flies out the door, and returns post-haste with the requested item.

By her return Flex has managed to pull himself up on the wall.

"Thank you now go get ready you two, I'll be fine…"

"But…"

"Go! Or we won't be able to get there!"

As the girls step into the hallway, Salvia closes the door.

Flex taps his cane on his legs a few times and he releases the wall.

"Heh… works every time… Ouch…"

As Flex reaches for his doorknob, he gets a static shock forcing his hand to jerk back.

But after a few seconds of realization he notices that not only did he not feel any pain but there was no aftershock sensation.

"What the hell is going on? I had better see Nurse Joy and Doc on this later…"

"Flex are you alright up there?"

"Yeah, just putting my shoes on be down in a moment."

After a few moment's they all pack up and head out the door.

XXX

"Well good thing I had Ash's meeting yesterday and no clients afterwards…"

"Why is that darling?"

"Well I had the building scheduled to be cleaned just before it so it should still be as we left it."

"Oh, that is nice…"

"Well girls here we are…"

"Master Flex!"

"Ah… what can I do for you?"

"Sorry I'm running late, I couldn't get out of the house…"

"That's quite all right… I'm running a bit behind myself today…"

"What, where you attacked again?"

"Well… not exactly, but we do have a new secretary…"

"Wait what happened to…"

"She… decided to quit and out of the grace of Arceus I managed to find another within a few hours…"

"Wait… you mean…"

"Yes."

"Princess it is an honor to meet you…"

"Please don't worry about it, the pleasure is all mine."

"Now shall we go in?"

"Sure…"

XXX

Two days later…

Flex and Salvia are preparing to have lunch with all their Pokémon in his office. Lilli and Vaporeon after some time had been given the all clear by Sakura so they were allowed to roam freely. Meanwhile Flex had been taught to ride his new motorcycle and had picked up on it like second nature. And Salvia, even though everyone had already treated her kindly had adapted really well, she had learned the tools of her trade faster than Flex had expected, and had gotten the business running smoother than before.

Flex had also gone to see Nurse Joy and Doc the day after his incident with Sarah and could find nothing new about him that would cause anything like that. So Doc just filed it into his 'keep looking into this' and sent Flex on the way.

Salvia had also been looked over for any changes, and not only was she in a clean bill of health but also would need to check back in should anything strange come up.

Flex also had a technician come in and change all the locks on not only the office, but his house as well. Just to make sure that nothing happened while he was gone.

"Well my love, are we all packed?"

"Just about, I only need a few more…"

"**Mommy! Daddy!"**

"Yes Charlotte what is it?"

"**Auntie Sarah said that lunch is almost ready."**

"Thank you sweetie."

"**Daddy?"**

"Yes pumpkin?"

"**When is new brother or sister going to be here?"**

"It takes time sweetie… they are still growing inside of mommy, and won't be here for a good long while…"

"**But Charlotte wants to meet them…"**

"It's alright sweetie, as soon as they are here you will be the first to know."

"**Yay!"**

XXX

The day before leaving for the weeklong seminar…

"So, tomorrow is the day huh?"

"Yes it is, love. We don't have any scheduled appointments so…"

"That's fine, I'm sure we might have a few people that might decide to show…"

"Hello?"

"See?"

"I'll go see who it is."

"Thank you my princess."

Salvia enters the foyer from Flex's office and approaches their new guests.

"May I help you sir?"

"Ah yes, oh Milady Salvia. I didn't know you were living outside of the palace."

"Yes, I am actually to be married so father had allowed me to do some soul searching."

"Well congratulations, Milady."

"So what can we do for you today?" Salvia asks with a slight curtsy.

"Well, I heard this was one of the best Pokémon therapist's in Unova, so I thought I would bring my girls in here for a session."

"Girls?"

Salvia looks behind the gentleman, to find a Blaziken, a Gardevior, an Infernape, a Lucario, and a fox Pokémon she doesn't recognize with their backs to her.

"Well I must say that is quite a nice group of Pokémon you have there."

"Why thank you Milady, so is this therapist available?"

"Why yes, we actually don't have an appointments at the moment so having your Pokémon won't be any issue."

"Why thank you, *cough* please allow him to see them in. I feel they haven't been themselves lately…"

"Oh… okay… girls?"

The five Pokémon look back at her.

"Please head right on through those double doors. Master Flex will see you in his office."

They nod and begins walking towards the Flex office.

"Oh my, are they?"

"Yes, Milady yes they are. And I couldn't be more proud."

"Of course, let me just…"

[Conversation between Flex and Salvia]

"Flex darling, you have some guests headed to your office now."

"Oh thank you my princess, how many?"

"Five. A Blaziken, a Gardevior, an Infernape, a Lucario, and a Pokémon I'm not quite familiar with…"

"Oh, Milady that Pokémon is a Delphox, a Pokémon of the Kalos region."

"Ah, of course. Thank you, did you get that darling?"

"Yes, they are entering now. Talk to you soon."

Salvia shuts off her intercom and pulls out some paper work for the well-dressed gentleman to fill out.

"So could you please fill out some paper work for me?"

"Of course."

XXX

(With Flex)

"So ladies, please…have a seat…"

"**Thank you."**

"You are welcome, now do you have any specific names by which to call you by?"

"**Yes but…"**

"You need not worry I can understand you completely."

"The five girls look at one another with bewilderment."

"**Allow me master Flex."**

"Oh thank you, Ms…"

"**Master calls me Kyu-chan" **the Delphox replies

"**Blaziken is called Abigail, Gardevior is April, Infernape is Adriana, and Lucario is Amber."**

"Alright, so what seems to be the issue?"

The girls look at one another with worry before Kyu-chan decides to speak up.

"**Well…"**

"It's alright, everything you want kept personal is kept between us."

"**It's just…"**

"Don't feel comfortable talking about it?"

Kyu-chan nods nervously

"Well, first I should recommend you five sit down. I don't want any of you passing out on me."

"**Thanks…"**

"Second, would some prenatal exercise help?"

"**That sounds nice."**

"Please girls have a seat over here please." Flex says as he directs them to the far side of his office.

After about twenty minutes, the girls relax and let out a deep breath.

"So feel better?"

"**Much, thank you…"**

"Now, what troubles you?"

"**Our master…"**

"How so?"

"**Well ever since we began to show our pregnancies…"**

"Yes…"

"**He began to look at us differently."**

"Differently?"

"**Like undressing us with his eyes…"**

"What sort of body language did he express?"

"**Stroking his chin, licking his lips, and…"**

"Ah... I see where this is going…"

"**You do?"**

"Yes, based on your body language now, you five feel that your master is the one to have done this to you as well…"

"**No!"**

"Easy girls, this was just my professional opinion. It's completely up to you to actually tell me what you think."

"**Well… to be honest…"**

"**Amber!"**

"**He needs to know how we feel! That's why we are here!"**

"Girls?"

"**Please we don't think our master is a bad man… just had made some bad decisions…"**

"Why do you say that?"

"**The five of us have been together since our first evolutions. Always together never apart."**

"Okay…"

"And the five of us have been together through every evolution."

"So you five have been together since you were with your master."

"Correct."

"Well then…"

"MILORD!" Salvia shouts barging in the door

"What is it?!"

"The client…"

"What about him?"

"He's had a heart attack!"

"What?"

"**No…"**

"Salvia did you call Nurse Joy?"

"Yes, she and Doc on their way and should be here…"

"FLEX!"

"In a second…"

"Alright girls for now, we will postpone this…"

Before Flex can finish, the five Pokémon are already flying out the door, forcing Salvia to push her back against the wall.

"Salvia?! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine but I'm more worried about the patient."

"Come on, let's go meet Joy and Doc at the desk."

The two dash down the hall and emerge to said two people giving the gentleman CPR.

"Damn… it…"

"What is it Doc? Is he going to be alright?"

"I… told… him… to… go… home…"

"Go home?"

"Yes, Mr. Jeffrey came to see us roughly about a few hours ago."

"And?"

"He was having chest pain. So I sent him on his way after giving him a prescription for a few medications."

"You didn't do any other tests on him?"

"It wasn't warranted, going over his records he had no past history of chest pain, or heart attacks."

"So, is he..."

"I'm afraid so... nurse please call the time at date the time of death."

"Two o'clock on the nose, March 15th..."

"Rest in peace..."

"**Master!"**

"Hold on girls... he is no longer of this world, he has passed on into the realm of Arceus himself."

"**No..."**

"Flex are they..."

"Yes, these five are his Pokémon..."

"Well then I guess that answers this question."

"What?"

"Look at the paper he is holding."

'Please take care of my girls...' The paper stated in big letters.

"He knew?"

"Looks that way. And it looks as so that you now have quite a family to take care of."

"Seems that way... well girls I know this really isn't the best time to ask, but since your master has left you in my care, I will leave the decision to you whether or not you wish to stay."

"**We will stay…"**

"That was fast…"

"**We have nowhere to go…"**

"Nowhere?"

"**Master had no family left, all of his family passed on and he had no children of his own…"**

"So he adopted the five of you, and gave you children of your own."

The five close their eyes and nod.

"Well then, I need to make a few arrangements at home, and we should have no problem accommodating you at all."

"**But…"**

"You need not worry girls, I will honor your master's wishes and take care of you, I only ask for one thing in return."

"**What would that be?"**

"You help out here."

"**Help out?"**

"Yes, an extra pair of eyes can go a long way in keeping an eye not only on my home, but my patients as well."

"**Thanks…"**

"For what?"

"**For honoring our master."**

"It's no issue, now would you still like to go by the names he gave you or would you like me to give you a name?"

"**We wish to keep our names."**

"Sure, Doc I believe you can handle things?"

"Yes, Mr. Jeffery will be transported and I will call you with the funeral details."

"I appreciate it."

"Well Doc, I have a few things to finish up with here, and should be locking up within the next hour."

"That should be fine, we should be gone within the next half hour."

"**Mr. Flex?"**

"Yes, girls?"

"**We need to be truthful…"**

"Truthful? About what?"

"**All the stuff we said during our session was false…"**

"How much of it?"

"**All…"**

"So what's the real reasoning then?"

"**During our time, with our master he made sure we were happy, safe, and well cared for. He still found and adopted us, but a few weeks back he got something in the mail and his behavior changed completely."**

"Changed? How so?"

"**Well he started donating money to many different charities, and then he wanted to find us mates. So he started asking around for any potential mates we would want and gave us children."**

"Well that's a fine kettle of Magikarp…"

"What?"

"**He also gave us a key…"**

"A key?"

"**Yeah…"**

"Did he say what it was used for?"

"**Only that if anything ever happened to him that this key would take care of us…"**

"May I see the key girls?"

"**It's right here Master Flex."**

"Hmmm… it looks like a safe deposit box key…"

"Like one in a bank"

"Yes, but how would his girls get to it without him?"

"**Oh, you mean the bank where he keeps all his money? He had us take it there for him, but it was in several bags that where carried in for us."**

"Several bags?"

"**Yeah…"**

"Well then how about we go…"

"Flex?"

"Yes Joy?"

"You might want to get some paper work, showing you taking custody over them due to his death. Otherwise the bank won't let you in."

"That is true, well let's go visit Officer Jenny, so we can get an official document."

After making a few stops to get everything in place, Flex and Salvia return to his home where his new Pokémon where getting settled in.

"Girls? We're back!"

"**Daddy!"**

"Hi there Charlotte, did you and your new friends get everything done?"

The young Audino nods her head happily just as the girls walk in.

"So I take it you girls had fun?"

"**Yes Mr. Flex, thank you…"**

"No need to be so formal, just Flex is fine."

"**Sure… did you manage to get everything taken care of?"**

"Yes, I have the official documents right here, and we can go whenever we need to."

"**Can we?"**

"Of course we can, I was actually hoping we'd go now, not just for the sake of my seminar tomorrow but because I am quite curious as to what was left for you girls."

"Um… Flex?"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you privately for a moment?"

"Sure my princess, go ahead and get ready ladies, we just need to change clothes."

Flex and Salvia proceed up stairs before disappearing into Salvia's room.

The two disappear behind their respective changing racks, and begins to change.

"What is it my princess?"

"We can't put them in Pokéball's until after their pregnancy."

"Yes I am aware of that, but I can't leave them here nor can I leave my lovely fiancé behind."

"Salvia blushes a bit, but continues."

"We could rent a vehicle…"

"True, but to get one big enough to take all of us and all our things… will become a task… but you already have something prepared. Don't you?"

"Yes, my family has something at the castle we can use…"

"It's not…"

"Nope, nothing flashy. And the perfect size to fit everyone, and I took the liberty of requesting it, just in case."

"I don't know what I would do without you my princess."

Salvia giggles a bit before continuing.

"It can be here by tomorrow morning before lunch, and we can be leaving after lunch to arrive no later than dinner time tomorrow."

"And the reservation?"

"Is taken care of, since any time my family reserves a hotel they usually give us the entire floor, so it's nothing big to add a few extra rooms."

"Wait the entire floor?"

"Yes, this way they see we are not disturbed nor can anyone try to pull anything."

"Oh right, kidnappings and such."

"Correct."

Flex steps out just as Salvia steps out in an outfit he has yet to see her in. Flex is left speechless as he takes in her new outfit.

"Salvia, you…"

"Do you like it?"

Flex responds by swiftly sweeping her of her feet and planting a deep passion filled kiss upon her lips.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Salvia was wearing a shoulder less dress, colored dark green from her bust line to her waist, and turquoise from her waist to her feet, a white bow sat perfectly between her breasts and a single green strap wrapped around her neck. A dark green bandana held her hair in place completing the ensemble.

"It was a present from mother, she said she had worn it when she was carry me. She also said it had brought her good luck." Salvia said taking a bit of a twirl to show off the outfit.

"Salvia darling, you look breathtaking…"

"Thank you, but…"

"But what my princess?"

"Everyone is watching us…"

"That's alright, let them watch. You are my fiancé and I will show how I love you when I want so long as it doesn't interfere with work, and right now we are not at work so I shall do as I please and If they have an issue with it, well too bad."

After a few moments, flex helps her back up and the group heads to the bank with the appropriate paperwork in hand.

They approach the teller moments after walking in and explain just exactly what needed to be done.

Confused the teller accepts the paperwork and after careful review as well as consulting with not just her supervisor but the manager over the bank, they are admitted to speak with the manager to discuss things before being allowed inside the safe deposit box.

"Mister Flex?"

"Yes?"

"The manager will see you now."

"Thank you."

"Flex darling?"

"What is it my princess?"

"Would you like me in their as well?"

"If you would like to come in I do not mind."

"The two step inside and begins to discuss things."

"Please, take a seat, master flex. My Lady salvia."

"So, my teller has informed me you wish to access a safety deposit box that has been left with five Pokémon that have recently become under your care."

"Correct."

"And the five of them are still here are they not?"

"Yes, they are right outside."

"Wonderful, but here is where we have hit a slight… speed bump… if you will…"

"Speed bump?"

"Yes, see all the paperwork is in order but before we can allow you in, the bank lawyers must review the contents of this paperwork specifically and thoroughly before we can even allow you inside the vault. It's for security reasons, I'm sure you understand."

"Yes, now how long should this take?"

"I can't really say sir, it depends on how long… my Lady what are you doing?"

"Mr. Lonis, I know you are a respectable and honorable man and someone such as yourself wouldn't be trying to take advantage of anyone now are we?"

"N-no… my Lady…"

"Wonderful, because it would be very bad if anyone from this bank was being kept from what is rightfully theirs by law… am I right?"

"Yes, but…"

"And you wouldn't be one to try and do that now would you?"

"N-no of course not…"

"Because if someone of your caliber was doing such a dishonorable to _anyone _in this region… well I can't say I can vouch for their safety."

"Y-yes, of course… Please allow my attorney a few moments just to review this paperwork before allowing you entrance."

"Of course."

The manager steps out of his office struggling to hold his composure.

"Salvia?"

"Yes, my love?"

"What was that?"

"That was me, using my knowledge to keep him from giving us a run around. Most managers will do that just so that whatever is in that vault remains in that vault so they can gain all the interest from it, for as long as they can."

"Pardon me, Milady."

"Yes?"

The bank attorneys have finished reviewing it and things are all set, please visit the vault with the lovely ladies at your earliest convenience…

"Thank you, come along my love, we have a date with a vault."

The two step out of the office hand in hand, and return to the foyer where the girls are waiting.

"Master Flex?"

"No worries girls, everything is clear, we may view the vault now."

All five girls' eyes light up like a Christmas tree.

"Really?!"

"Yes now, come along. I know you all want to see what's inside."

The girls nod, and they approach a hallway in the back. A security guard leads them to the vault and the door is located. The key swiftly enters and exits the lock and the door slowly opens...

What awaits them within the safe deposit box? And what of Ms. Prayer? Find out next time on The Forgotten Love.

XXX

The emblem is now this stories picture. Now that it is finally done I was able to finish this. (took the artist a bit longer than expected to complete due to a few minor details.) but thanks to her none the less, view the image on deviant art and thank her for all her hard work. (just remove spaces) art/ Commission-Custom-Coat-of-Arms-468755563

Please enjoy this long awaited chapter


End file.
